Shadow
by Marie Nicole
Summary: The one thing that makes you who you are...is the one thing that can destroy you. Is it possible that you can be consumed by your own self?
1. Chapter 1

This was my home. I couldn't think of a single place that I felt more comfortable in then right here. The forest was my solace. And this was all my mind allowed me to focus on for the most part.

At some time, and I honestly didn't know when, I had stopped thinking…well….human. There were only moments, tiny pieces that allowed me to think somewhat logically. But they were few and far between and the only thing I did think about when given this small window was where I resided, my forest.

I always felt an overwhelming sense of ownership over this land, and maybe it was the reason why I felt so calm here. I knew that I had a connection here and I felt that there were things, significant things, which happened here also. But the harder I tried to will my mind to find out what it was, the fuzzier it all become.

I couldn't remember a thing.

So as far as I knew or could remember, I had always felt this way. My mind never going passed fuzzy little bits of memory from my past. I didn't know the time, the day or the year. All I knew was that I was a wolf and I spent my time and my days and nights with him. I could barely remember what it felt like to walk and run on two legs or what cooked food tasted like and the only reason I knew I use to do these things were from one of the shorts clips I got from my head. It didn't matter much to me though, I felt most comfortable and calm like this

It was something drastic and huge that had happened to make me want to completely give myself over to this other side of myself, but every time I tried to push myself to try and remember, I couldn't. It was almost like I literally tried to block out that specific part of my past out of my mind. And I had probably been doing it so long that when I allowed myself that one short glimmer, I was shut out, as if I was trying to protect myself from what I might find in the deepest, darkest part of my mind. The human side always protested, always pushing for more. But the wolf side always won out, being the more aggressive and hostile of the two. The little bit of human left in me usually cowered away and kept quiet, long enough to make me almost forget that he was even there, but not enough to make me completely forget.

It was a back and forth battle that I endured on a daily basis but I never let it consume me, my wolf wouldn't allow it, he was too stubborn and arrogant for that.

So this was my life now I guess. My mind way too far gone to think about what I did before coming here. Why would I ever want to leave this place anyway? I had everything I needed here. Fresh dear and bear whenever I wanted, a fresh water stream not too far away and a nice soft spot of grass that laid under the cover of a tall, old pine tree.

This was my home. And I planned to be here for a while.

A branch snapped in the distance, followed by a soft curse and a thump. My head shot up immediately, my ears erect and my nose sniffing the air.

Strawberries.

My wolf was not happy. Someone was trespassing on our land. We didn't like visitors. We didn't like humans. We were going to make them leave or make them pay.

I followed the smell without a problem. I moved slowly, my paws not making a sound. I was completely acting on every one of my predatory instincts.

There was a clearing up ahead and the smell got stronger. I slowed my pace down until I started to creep. With my nose low to the ground, I moved closer until the trees began to thin and then I stopped, becoming almost completely silent.

In the middle of the clearing was a girl, and she was holding her ankle with a grimace on her face. I realized then that she was what smelt like strawberries. It triggered something in my mind that I couldn't control.

I knew that smell.

My wolf didn't like me remembering things, and before I noticed I started to growl. It was low but could still be heard none the less. The girl whipped her head around and stared into the trees where I stood silent. I could begin to smell the fear that rolled off of her in waves. The wolf was satisfied with this. But the human kept pushing. He wanted us to go to this human girl. For what I didn't know, but the wolf wasn't having it and again a low growl escaped my muzzle.

The girl gasped and tried to scamper backwards but winced when her ankle got caught underneath her.

"Who….who's there"? She stammered.

The wolf growled again, but for the first time since I could remember, the human pushed harder and my paws started to move and I was going forward.

I watched as the girl's eyes scanned the thin bushes in front of her, trying to catch what was moving. And when my massive form came into view, her brown eyes became huge.

I knew those eyes.

The wolf was angry, but the human held strong, holding him back. He was trying to get my attention. Again, for what? I didn't know.

The fear I smelt coming from this girl subsided somewhat and my wolf howled in outrage. He wanted to be feared and he needed her to be frightened of him.

She wasn't.

She got up on her knees and reached out a hand towards me and I recoiled away from her, my teeth bared and my ears flat against my head. Some of the fear came but not as much as it was before. She looked almost saddened by my actions. Then she spoke to me.

"Jake"? She said timidly.

I growled again, the wolf not liking being subdued this long. The human was starting to struggle. The girl spoke again.

"Jake? Don't you recognize me? It's me Jake, its Bella".

The human pushed back with renewed vigor and silenced the wolf for the time being. I stopped growling and stood to my full height, completely taking in her scent. I knew there was something familiar about her smell. I wanted to move forward but I couldn't. I was stuck, wondering how this girl seemed to know me.

Because I had absolutely no idea who she was.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a little something that I thought of. Let me know what you guys think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok people, my mind Is a cesspool of crazy right not now so bear with me. Hope everyone is intrigued by now.**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

The wolf in me was furious. The more he pushed and struggled to reach the surface the more my human side fought against him. This was the first time something like this happened. I couldn't remember when the human had fought to be so dominant.

He was desperately trying to get my attention. But I didn't know why, and I didn't know why my wolf was protesting it so bad.

The girl, I remember her saying her name was Bella, carefully began to stand up, only to stumble back down again because her weight was too much for her injured ankle. My body jerked in response to her falling as if I wanted to go and stop her from hitting the ground.

It was a familiar feeling, like I had done it a million times before, but I couldn't remember when. The girl looked at me again and I was hit once more with that nagging feeling that I knew those eyes from somewhere. But everything was still a bit fuzzy.

"Jake"? The girl called out quietly. "You really don't know who I am"? She asked.

Did she expect me to answer? I was a wolf and wolves don't speak, at least none that I had ran into. And why did she keep calling me that name. I didn't have a name. I let loose a whimper because I didn't know what she wanted.

"It's ok Jake, I will take you back with me and the guys can help." She said.

When she mentioned taking me away from my home, the wolf finally pushed hard enough to get pass the human and he was angry. He didn't want or need to be taken away from our home. My hackles rose and I growled at her and she jumped back in alarm.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to help".

Help? Why did I need help? By the looks of things, she needed more help than I did. The wolf calmed down a bit when he noticed this. It was beginning to get dark and with nightfall came the cold. It never bothered me, but the girl only had on a thin jacket so she would begin to freeze instantly. I could tell because she was starting to shiver.

No human had ever wandered this deep into the forest before so I knew she had gotten lost. She couldn't stay here. The human and the wolf agreed that we had to get her out of here.

It was the first time the two halves agreed on anything.

Slowly I made my way towards her, not bothering to lower myself to look less intimidating. While the wolf was all for getting her out the forest, that didn't mean he was going to lower himself so some mere human can feel comfortable. I was standing in front of her now and I could still smell the fear coming off of her, but she wasn't as afraid of me as the wolf would have liked. I moved my head towards her back and nudged her a bit with my nose. I was trying to tell her to get up. She didn't move though.

I nudged her harder, maybe a little too hard and she fell forward on both her hands. I moved to her side and moved my head underneath one of her arms. She finally got the hint and gingerly stood to her feet.

"I don't think I can put any weight on it Jake"? She whimpered.

There was that name again. Why did she insist on calling me that? I knocked into her roughly so she fell halfway across my back. With her weight leaning on me I began to walk away from the clearing, steering her towards the main pathway. I had to walk slowly because she was only using one of her legs. She gripped the fur on my back tightly, but instead of it being painful, it felt kind of nice. I wasn't use to being touched like that.

I wasn't particularly careful with how I made my way through the trees; the need for compassion had long since left, so every now and then the girl would whimper when her hurt ankle would get bumped against a tree or wedged between a shallow grove in the forest floor.

The wolf didn't care. She was lucky enough to have him even help her come this far.

It didn't take long to reach the clearing. I could hear the distinct sounds of other human voices and the smell of car exhausts.

_Hmmmmm….car exhausts?_

Once again, the human was fighting his way towards the forefront of my mind. He was trying to remind me of something again and I vaguely pictured the image of a car, a particular car that I was very fond of and took pride in. The image only lasted for a few seconds before the wolf shut it down. He didn't like me remembering things and the human was reprimanded and pushed back into hiding.

But the wolf was a little too late this time. I couldn't get that brief image out my mind.

I knew that car.

I walked as close as I dared towards the trees before I removed my head from under the girl's arms. She was able to remain standing but I kept my nose against her back just to make sure. When I made sure that she was able to completely stand on her own, I started to make my way back under the cover of the forest. The girl whirled around.

"Jake, are you sure you don't want to come with me? Everyone would be so happy to see you; it's been a long time". She said quietly.

She was talking about taking me away again. But instead of being angered by it like I was before, I found myself fighting the over whelming urge to follow her.

When I didn't growl at her, she continued.

"I know things didn't end well and everything got pretty messed up, but we all really miss you, _**I **_really miss you and I just want you to come back".

I didn't have a clue about what she was referring too but from how she was talking to me I knew at one time, or maybe even now, that she cared about me. But how could someone care about something as vicious as what I was, what I would always be?

And where the fuck were all these emotions coming from all of a sudden? I never needed to be bothered with such human things in a long time, so why now?

It looked like the human side was slowing but surely starting to win this battle and I couldn't help it when I looked passed her and spotted a small, battered red house. It all hit me at once.

_The pack…Imprint…Family…..Imprint…..Dad…..Charlie…Bella…Imprint…..Alpha…..Imprint._

My head was bombarded with memories so quick that I whined and lowered my stomach to the forest floor. The girl moved towards me but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Bella, is that you? Is everything okay"?

She turned her head sideways and yelled over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving me.

"I'm fine. Billy, I've found him…..I've found Jake".

My head hurt too much to try and figure out who this new name belong to. But my ears picked up the sound of something moving towards us. Not footsteps but…wheels? An older man came into view then and he was sitting in a wheelchair, which is why I wouldn't hear footsteps. He was staring at with tears in his eyes.

I had the powerful feeling that this was my home. That I was finally home.

* * *

_**So let me know what you guys are thinking. What happened that made Jake completely forget who he was and where he came from? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: If you haven't read my other stories, you might want to take a peek. I am using a different timeline and universe for this story, but I'm going to be using some of the same characters. Of course you don't have too; it's just an FYI :)**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV.**_

Too much….too soon…too fast.

I couldn't grasp it all, the memories kept coming and they wouldn't stop. I didn't understand any of it but the human didn't care about any of that, he wanted to make sure he got out as much as he could before the wolf shut it down.

My head hurt and for the first time in a long time, I felt sick.

What was this place? I always felt like I belong in the forest, the trees and the dirt my solitude. But I felt like I belonged here too and that couldn't be right. I didn't know this place.

"Jacob". The man in the chair called out to me. I couldn't look at him. _Too much…..Too much._

"Let me call Sam, let Sam help you". He was saying. Who the hell was Sam? How was he going to help me?

I whined. I didn't know what else to do. The girl took a step towards me.

"It's okay Jake, Sam and the others will help".

I growled at her, the wolf slowly starting to make his way back to the surface and she jumped back away from me. It was her fault. She brought me here, away from my real home. I should've left her where she was.

She moved behind the man in the chair and I could feel the fear coming from both of them. Good! The wolf liked that, he wanted to be feared. Both of them were looking at me now cautiously and it was then that I knew it was time to go. I didn't feel comfortable here.

I backed up slowly and that's when I heard it. A howl ripped through the air and my shackles rose instantly. I took one last look at the girl and the man and took off in the opposite direction. This was a mistake. This had been a trap.

"Jake wait"! I heard her yell but I kept going. I needed to get out of here. No matter how much I felt the pull to stay. I didn't belong there.

It wasn't long before I heard other sets of paws following me and it sounded like I was outnumbered. Then wolf didn't care, he never backed down from a challenge. He didn't care how many of them it was. He would take them out one by one.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my body towards the incoming sounds. I took a defensive stance, getting ready for impact. Whatever these things were, they were not running me out of MY home.

A brown wolf emerged from behind the bushes then and when he spotted me, he came to a stop.

"_Jake"?_

I shook my head quickly as if I was trying to clear it. Did it just speak to me? And why did it sound like it was right inside my head.

"_Jake Can you hear me"?_

"_Can it Seth. If he can hear us we don't to overload him with too much"._

I shook my head again. This time it sounded as if there were two voices inside my head. What the hell was going on?

Another wolf came into view then, this one had a light gray coat. He approached me cautiously.

"_Hey Jake, man it's good to see you"._

My head whipped towards him. He seemed to know me too.

"_What do mean? Of course I know you."_

Wait? I didn't say that out loud. Of course I didn't, I couldn't speak. I was a wolf, I didn't need too.

"_Jake, what the hell man? Of course I heard you. Are you okay dude"?_

"_Jared, I think something is wrong. His whole thought process is thrown off. I feel like there are no human emotions of anything left in him"._

"_Yeah I know. I feel it too. Shit! This is worst then we thought"._

I was looking back and forth between and didn't understand a thing that was happening. The wolf however was getting impatient and he was waiting for one of them to make a move. They were both on HIS territory.

"_Wait? Jake, we are not going to hurt you"._

The brown wolf moved towards me slightly and I crouched low and growled, my ears flattening against my head.

"_Whoa, easy there Seth. This is not the Jake that we are use to dealing with kid"._

The brown wolf stopped and whined, moving so that he was next to the gray one again. I still stood defensively though and it was a good thing too because then three more wolves came into view, A dark gray one, a silver one and a large black one.

The Black one approached me slowly and my muzzle pulled back and I bared my teeth. It stopped.

"_Jacob, we are not here to hurt you. We only want to help"._

It was already weird to hear a voice in your head but then when that said voice made you feel like you _HAD _to listen to it was even weirder. The wolf inside me brushed it away easily though. He listened to no one.

The Black wolf cocked its head at me, almost as if it was calculating my next move.

"_What is it Sam"? _I couldn't tell whose voice this was now inside my head.

"_He doesn't feel like our brother anymore"._

I saw the black wolf incline his head towards the dark gray one. Maybe this was the one that was inside my head.

"_No, he doesn't. Seems like he has given himself over completely to the wolf"._

"_So now what are we going to do"?_

"_I don't know"._

Whatever this was, it was making the wolf agitated. The consistent chatter was becoming too much.

"_How could he just forget who we are"?_

"_It's been almost a year and a half; I'll forget who I was too"._

"_And we still don't know the real reason this jerk just up and left"._

"_It had to be something bad"._

"_And it could have just been bullshit. It wouldn't surprise me actually"._

Too much chatter. My head was starting to throb. The wolf didn't like it.

"_I might have to consult with the elders. Maybe they have heard about this happening before"._

"_Yeah and what do the damn elders know about what goes on in our lives"?_

"_They might be able to point us in the right direction Leah"._

"_You'll be wasting your time"._

Too much. I wanted them all to be quiet. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _SHUT UP!_

And then there was silence. I knew I had obviously not said that out loud, but it appeared they heard me none the less and I felt a submissive air around them all.

"_Who are you"?_

I felt stupid for speaking to these wolves but I wanted answers. No one spoke. All of their heads bowed slightly in front of me. It only agitated the wolf more.

"_ANSWER ME"!_

The black wolf stepped forward and raised its head to look at me. The others remained silent.

"_We are your brothers and Sister Jake. We are a pack. We protect our home from the one thing that we were made for. Do you not remember any of this"?_

I shook my head sharply. A pack? I didn't run with a pack. I stood alone.

"_I run alone". _

The black wolf didn't get discouraged.

"_But you are not alone Jacob. We are here to help you. We need you back with us"._

I stood to my full intimidating height and the wolf hummed in satisfaction when the black wolf started to cower before him again.

"_Back where? What am I too you"?_

The black wolf kept his nose to the ground, but answered me none the less

"_You are the Future Chief of the Quileute Tribe and by birthright you are the true Alpha of this Pack"._

It was as if something snapped in my head and everything came back to me all at once.

* * *

_**A/N: It will all come together soon :) Please Review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, been busy enjoying my summer. But here is Chapter 4. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV.**_

It was like being hit with a five ton train at top speed. As soon as this so called Sam told me that I was Alpha to a pack of wolves I barely even knew, the closed off part of my mind became open. So many thoughts and images assulting me at once made my head ache and I had absolutely no control over it. The wolf was completely shut off now and the human was in full control.

I started remembing things I had long since forgotten. I remembered my house, my dad, my brothers, my sisters, my two best friends, the girl I loved.

It was way too much. Way too soon.

The force of it all brought me damn near too my knees. It was crazy how I could feel the sympathy coming from each wolve in different waves and I think that's what made it that much worse.

"_Jacob, we are here for you. You are not in this alone. We want to help"._

The only thing I wanted to do was run. Run Back to simplicity of the forest that I loved so much. There was no confusion there. I knew what was real there and what wasn't.

This wasn't home for me.

But a bigger part of myself wanted to find out why everyone _else_ was calling this my home.

The more my brain tried to catch up, the more the images came. I was able to make out some but others were left out. There was thing I despertely wanted to know now. Why did I want to forget everything in the first place?

"_I don't understand. Why am I just starting to remember this now"?_

Sam came towards me, standing next to my cowering frame. I felt a pull, an instinct to stand to my full height. I guess this was the Alpha leaking out, but I was way too emotional to even think about playing that role just yet. His ass was just going to have to be put on the back burner.

"_Jacob, something happened a year ago that made you lose it, we couldn't calm you down, we couldn't even get you to talk to us. You ordered us all to leave you alone and not to come after you. It was only when we felt you disconnect yourself with the pack that we realized that order was broken, but by that time your trail was gone and we couldn't track you"._

I was able to gather my thoughts enough to understand what he was saying to me. I had run off..because I lost it? Over what? This didn't make any sense.

"_And I never told you what was wrong? I just up and left a pack that I was responsible for?"_

The smallest gray wolf stepped forward then, Leah I believe Sam had called her.

"_No you didn't tell us anything jerk off but then again you never did. It was fine for you to go digging through our brains but we were absolutely forbidden to see through yours"._

The fur on my shackles began to bristle at her words. The Alpha in me believed she was being disrespectful, but I had a feeling that this was just they way she respnded.

"_Easy Leah". _Sam warned but she wasn't fazed.

"_For what? He just up and left us for no good reason and we're suppose to just welcome him back like nothing happened? This pack has been to hell and back again because of Jake and his fucking psycho obsession with some skinny ass white girl"._

Sam growled and snapped his teeth at her to get her to be quiet but it was already too late. I had heard it already. White girl? Was it because of some girl that I had gone completelty ape shit?

Wait a minute? White girl….Bella?

"_Bella?" _Her name bounced around in my head and the emotions that came from the surrounding wolves were all different. Wariness, sadness, anger, hopelessness but not one of them were happy.

What happened between us that was so bad that everyone was trying so hard to hide it from me.

"_What are you all hiding from me"? _I asked and a few of them actually growled at Leah. Sam was the one that spoke though.

"_Jake, I don't think now is the time to discuss this because we don't really know the whole story ourselves and I think it might come better from the direct source"._

I was starting to frustrated. And when I get frustrated I get angry. I didn't need that to happen especially since this wound in the pack was still pretty fresh.

"_Well then why the fuck isnt she here to explain all of this? _

This time no one answered and I felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness surrounding the group. I could actually feel them trying to physically hide something.

One of the larger grey wolves stepped up next to me, and gently nudged me in my side and instead of feeling threatened, I felt comfortable.

"_Embry?" _

The gray wolf nudged me again and I found myself nudging him back.

"_Hey dude, we missed you man. You have been gone way too long. Glad to have you back."_

For the first time since this clusterfuck of a situation crashed down on me, talking to Embry made me feel at ease.

"_Em, tell me what's going on? I don't get any of this"._

I felt the sorrow that poured out of him before he got control over it. I appriciated it though. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I just wanted answers.

"_I wish I knew bro, I really did. But honestly you were so pissed off that we couldn't even get near you. I have never seen you that upset before and you scared us man. You shut yourself off and you left. We thought you was going to come back after a few hours but then it turned into days and then before we knew it, it turned into a year."_

I couldn't wrap my head around it. I knew that I had a temper that rivaled the Hulk on some days. But to completely leave my brothers, my home over a trival argument between Bella and myself seemed kinda outrageous.

"_Me and Bella….were we…."?_

Embry nudged me again and gave me a wolfie smile.

"_Were you? You guys finally started acting like more than friends when the bloodsuckers moved away to cold ass Alaska"._

I willed my brain to remember this piece of information and I could only get a few things at a time.

"_So we were….happy?"_

Embry gave me a nod.

"_Yes, you guys were happy. The happiest I've seen you in forever. It went on like that for a few months and then suddenly things went downhill"._

I didn't like how this was turning out. How could things be so good and then have everything get fucked up.

"_What happened to us Em? What happened to me and Bells?"_

I was desperate now. Everything was started to come back to me the longer we talked. I wanted to talk to Bella and I was upset that I hadnt done it when I was with her earlier. It almost felt like I craved to be near her but I also craved something else that I couldn't quite place.

Sam stepped in and cut Embry off, and I got the impression that he wanted this convo to end.

"_Jake, maybe you should save this for when you speak with Bella"._

The frustration I felt earlier rose to the surface with a vengenace and I had to stop myself from attacking him right then and there.

"_Fuck that. I want to know what happened to me. I want to know what happened to me and Bells. I need to know why I left my life behind to live in solitude. You WILL give the same curtosey that you would anyone else Sam. My patience is at a breaking point and believe me when I tell you that you don't want to be the one to push through it"._

By this time, I was standing in front of Sam, almost nose to nose. I could feel the Alpha in me coursing through my veins and I knew he could feel it too but he was being stubborn. For what? I had no fucking clue but he was not going to get in the middle of this.

Embry moved up to our side.

"_Jake, listen things got complicated…"_. He started but Sam swiftly bit his flank.

"_Thats enough Embry, we told him enough"._

Embry growled and bite back.

"_He's my fucking friend Sam and if I could do anything to help I will. It's the reason why he ended up like this because nobody had any fucking heart to go out and help him"._

I felt Sam about to protest again but I couldn't worry about him right now. I turned towards Embry, hoping he coulf feel the helplessness radiating inside me right now.

"_Em, please tell me what happened with Bells. Why isnt she here? What made me lose it like that?"_

Embry was silent. The entire pack standing quiet, waiting for my reaction to the answer I would have never expected.

"_You imprinted Jake. Bella was no longer your reason for breathing. She was"._

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews last chapter. I absolutely LOVE to hear you guy's feedback. Hopefully some of the questions you had will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy Chapter 5.**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

Once upon a time, when I first became a wolf and learned about imprinting, I had absolutely hated it. The idea of not being able to choose who you fell in love with because of some bullshit supernatural mumbo jumbo was beyond ridiculous to me. Plus I couldn't imagine loving any other girl besides Bella. I held on to this for a long time.

Being around other imprinted wolves however, started making me feel like it wouldn't have been so bad to be tied down to someone for the rest of your life. A partner in crime so to speak. It wasn't really any different from marriage and because my feelings for Bella were just that strong, in my mind I believed that I had imprinted already and hadn't even realized it.

But then everyone kept talking about the gravity shifting and feeling like my world had been turned upside down the first time I would see my imprint after my transformation. I had seen Bella a few times since my first change at that point, and while every time I did see her, my heart might have picked up a bit, I never experienced the gravity shifting feelings everyone had always talked about.

It was the one time I was actually dissappointed about NOT imprinting.

But it didn't discouarge me though. I wanted Bella for my own and even if the Spirits or who the fuck ever hadn't _chosen _her for me, I damn sure was going to choose her myself. I was slowly breaking down her walls and had finally…._FINALLY _got her to admit that she loved me. Loved me more than just friends, loved me more than that bloodsucker. Loved me enough to choose to live. If we never moved into anything more serious, she had already given me all I wanted.

What surprised me was that Bella did want to move into something more serious but she was afraid that if we did, she would get hurt. She was scared to open her heart to me because she was afraid that one day I would imprint on someone else.

I was adament about not imprinting on anyone else. My soulmate was Bella and it wasn't my fault that the spirits were a little fucking slow to catch onto things. She wasn't convinced though, holding on to the fact that it never happened the first time I saw her after my change.

It was a back and forth argument that almost destroyed what I fought so hard to build between us.

Then I asked her to take my hand and trust me on this thing. I promised her on everything that I had that I wouldn't imprint on another person….ever. She was it for me and there was no one else out there that was made for her role.

Apparantly, it was a promise that I had broken.

It was crazy how much I could replay back in my mind once Embry broke the news, almost as if it had all happened yesterday. It did nothing for my headache; in fact it just made it worse. My pack, _wow my pack, that still sounded weird, _stayed around until it was time to go out on patrol. Sam and Embry stayed behind to help me try and get back into my human form. I hadnt tried to do it in almost a year and a half so it was difficult. I had to release the anger and frustration I felt and calm my soul and once I was able to do that, I saw my human limbs for the first time in awhile.

My skin was caked with mud and dirt. I'm pretty sure my hair was in desperate need of a cut and a wash. My nails were too long and I had lost a lot of weight. I couldn't remember feeling this weak. That transformation had taken a lot out of me. I vauguely realized that I was stark naked as I slumped down on the ground, holding my head in my hands, trying to wrap my brain around everything that I had been told.

Sam and Embry stood not to far away from me but didn't crowd. I wasn't sure if it was out of curtosey or because they didn't want to get chewed out. Whatever the reason though, I appriciated it.

"Make sure he gets home Em". Sam said. "I have to get back to my family".

"It's cool Sam, don't worry about it. I got it".

I looked up just in time to see Sam give Embry a friendly pat on the shoulder. He looked my way briefly, gave me a swift nod and turned and made his way back through the trees. My head returned back to my hands.

I heard Embry take a seat next to me and for a minute we just sat there in silence.

"Em, please tell me that this all a dream? Tell me that you guys are playing a cruel joke on me because I abandoned you all for this long".

I lifted my head to look at his face, hoping to see a smirk there but when I didn't, my fears were confirmed.

This wasn't a dream. This shit was real.

"I'm sorry bro. I wish I can tell you that me and Quil have been planning this for months now. But I can't. I wish I knew exactly what happened to make you run off like that but I don't. The only one that knows why is Bella".

I groaned. As much as I wanted answers, I was afraid to see her. Why? Maybe it was because I was afraid of what she was going to tell me. But I knew sooner or later, I needed to know.

I glanced back at Embry again.

"Have you…"? I cleared my throat. "Have you met her, my Imprint"?

Embry gave me a small smile.

"Yeah I have. She's a nice girl and she fits you. She was crushed when you left and hasn't really recovered. The pack is there for her as much as we can be but she needs you man".

I ran a hand down my face in complete frustration. I had no idea how to handle this.

"How am I supposed to be there for someone I can't remember? I don't feel that pull Embry. What if the imprint broke"?

Embry raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it did. I think that because you have been gone so long the pull is not as strong as it once was, but think about it for a minute. You have been gone for a whole year and a half and all of sudden you find yourself back home? Something was pulling you back towards this place and you didn't even realize it and we all know that it's the wolf that makes the imprint happen in the first place. You were only ever in your wolf form this whole time, so there is no way your imprint is broken, you just found a way to lessen the urge".

Even if I didn't want to believe what Embry was saying, it made sense. And he has always been intellectual so I naturally took his advice over anyone else's.

I guess I was trying to find a way out of this but i knew I needed to set this right.

"How do I fix this Em"? "I wouldn't even know where to start".

Embry clasped me on the shoulder.

"This shit is crazy, and I couldn't even imagine what it's like to be a stranger in your own life. You have to repair a lot of relationships with the people who care about you and it's not going to be easy. But one thing is for certain, we got back bro. We're family and we won't let you go through this alone".

I was scared of facing this storm alone, but it helped to know that I had people behind me.

I stood to my feet and Embry followed. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"First order of business though is to get you cleaned up because you look like shit". He laughed and I actually cracked a smile. It hurt.

"Where am I going to do that? My Dad's"?

Embry rubbed is hand over the back of his neck. "You don't stay with your Dad anymore Jake. You moved out with Na…I mean your imprint a few months before you left".

That threw me. I couldn't imagine leaving my dad for my imprint….wait?

"What's her name"? I asked Embry and he gave me a small smile.

" Naomi".

Against my control, I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. "That's a pretty name".

Embry chuckled. "Wait until you meet her. Man that sounds so weird. You have met her obviously because you imprinted but you don't remember any of it so it's kind of like you didn't meet her yet".

I had to laugh too. This situation was something I couldn't have come up with if I tried.

After our laughter died down a bit, Embry gave me a pat on the back.

"Everything is going to come out fine. You need to get your life back".

I hoped he was right because I couldn't trust myself to not make things any worse.

* * *

_OH what a little bit of soap and water will do._

After a long shower and a lot of scrubbing and a haircut, I looked normal. I had decided to get myself together at my Dad's, fearing that this imprint I didn't know would be at the house I don't remember moving too. I wasn't quite ready to deal with that yet.

My shirt was pretty loose, so I rolled up the sleeves to the elbow and my jeans hung low off my hips but for the most part I didn't look like a wild animal, so no matter how much weight I had lost, I figured people would take to me better if I didn't look Iike I would eat them.

I stayed in the bathroom for a long moment, contemplating my next move. I didn't know who to go to first, my imprint or to Bella? Just by thinking that made me question the imprint again. If I was truly imprinted, there would be no question, no other thought in my mind then seeking her out and being by her side.

Even still, I needed to get the fuck moving and because I was still so nervous about what Bella would or wouldn't tell me, I decided I would go see my imprint first. I had already put this poor girl through so much, I at least owed her an explanation and maybe I could get a few of my questions answered as well.

I threw on some boots that were lying around and made my way back down the hallway towards the kitchen. Billy was sitting at the worn kitchen table with his hands folded in his lap. When he looked up at me, his eyes were slighty wet.

"Did you find everything okay"? He asked quietly. I gave a nod and shuffled awkardly.

"Yeah I did. Ummm thanks". This kitchen was getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

My Dad gave another small nod but didn't say anything more. I ran a hand through my now short hair before taking the seat across from him.

"I'm sorry Dad". I said softly. "I don't remember why I ran off the way I did, but I'm going to find out. I'm just sorry for the worry and heartache I put you and my family through".

Billy gave me a slight smile and patted the back of my hand briefly with his own.

"I know you are son. I'm just glad to have you back home, safe. Whatever you need to help you through this, I'm here for you, I hope you know that".

I gave a nod and a smile of my own. "I know Dad. Thank you."

We stayed in silence for a while before I stood to my feet. Billy looked at me questionly.

"Where are you going? Headed to Sam's"?

While I didn't know nor could I remember right at this moment where Sam's house was, I didn't need to go there just yet.

"No, I'm going to see my imprint. I think we need to talk".

* * *

_**A/N: Some answers will be given in the next chapter. Stay tuned :) Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. They made me smile and I happy you all are enjoying the story. Well I know your anxious to get to reading so here is Chapter 6….enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV.**_

I was stern in my belief that my imprint had broken, but as soon as I walked out the front door of my Dad's house, it was almost as if the wolf knew exactly what I wanted and who I was looking for . I probably looked possessed as I got in the truck that was parked outside in the front yard and took off.

The human had no idea where he was driving to but the wolf knew exactly where he wanted to be, and that place was where his imprint was. It didn't take me long to reach my destination, a small house with a garden out front and the smell of an apple pie in the air.

I knew this house.

I cut the engine and stepped out. My steps to the front door was cautious because I wasn't entirely certain who lived here but when I knocked on the door, it was Sam who answered.

"Hello Jacob". He said cordially. "I guess I'm not surprised to see you here".

I was about to tell him I wasn't completely sure why I was here either when a voice broke my concentration.

"Let me be Emily, I know he's here, I can feel him".

And behind Sam appeared a disheveled young woman with mocha colored skin and long black hair that fell down her back in waves. She was shorter than me, maybe 5'5 or 5'6 and she was extremely curvy. Her waist dipping in until it reached the swell of her hips. She had on a pair of tan shorts and her legs were toned and I briefly wondered if she played sports.

When my eyes finally reached hers, my heart felt like it wanted to jump out my chest and I felt dizzy. My lungs couldn't seem to get enough air into them and I think I actually clutched at my chest and leaned against Sam's door frame.

I had just looked into the eyes of my imprint for the first time.

A soft sob escaped her and I felt my body start to lurch forward but I stopped it, with every being I had in my body.

"It's really you". She whispered. "I can't believe it's really you".

And before I had a chance to blink, she flung herself at me and was in my arms, crying quietly into my chest. My arms automatically found their way around her frame. I couldn't help myself as my face buried itself into her neck and I took in a deep breath. She smelled fucking amazing, a mix of coconut and vanilla. I didn't know how long we stood there like that but I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder after a while. I looked up and was met with kind eyes of a woman with long scar running down the left side of her face.

"Emily"?

She smiled at me and gently touched the back of the weeping girl in my arms.

"I'm so happy your back Jake. We missed you". Her eyes went to my arms again. "Take her down to the beach and have some time alone". She said gently, giving me a small smile and taking Sam's hand and walking back into house, leaving us alone. I was suddenly nervous.

My imprint had stopped crying and for that I was glad, because it felt like my heart was literally going to break into pieces.

"I still can't believe you're here and I'm touching you and smelling you and…..". She trailed off and looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with tears and all I wanted to do was hug her tighter, until she didn't feel sad or hurt anymore.

The feelings came on so fast and so strong that I couldn't stop them . I wasn't even sure if I wanted to stop them. But I knew I wanted to figure this out, because even with everything that I was feeling right now, I still didn't even know this girl.

"You want to take a walk with me"? I asked, desperately wanting to move a strand of hair out of her face but fighting hard as shit against it.

"Yeah sure. Let's go".

She reached for my hand and I instantly obliged and clasped hers with my own as we made our way towards the water. We stayed silent on the walk over and I'm pretty sure we were both trying to put together in our heads just exactly what we wanted to say.

We took a seat on a piece of washed up driftwood and we listened to the waves crash against the rocks and onto the sand. I took a moment to really look at the girl sitting next to me.

She was really beautiful, from her facial features down to her body. Her hair was thick and shiny and my fingers twitched with the need to run my fingers through it. She wasn't the thinnest girl in the world but she had a shape and I found my eyes lingering a little too long. She caught me staring and I didn't look away. Her eyes were round and were a light brown color with eyelashes that framed them perfectly, curling up on their own.

She gave me a small smile and looked down, a blush framing her cheeks. It was crazy how much I was noticing about someone I had only just met a few minutes ago. I cleared my throat. We needed to get down to business.

"I want to apologize to you". I said gently and she looked up at me again. "I know this hasn't been very easy".

She took in a shaky breath and gave a small nod. "It hasn't been. It's crazy how I'm so happy to see you and yet you look at me as if we never met, as if we never…". She sighed and trailed off. "As if you don't even know my first name".

She bit her lip then and I could tell she was trying to hold in her tears. I moved closer and took her hand in mine.

"I want to help fix it". I said, using my free hand to lift her chin so she could look at me. "And I do know your name Naomi".

At hearing that, she gave me a blinding smile that almost took my breath away. She inclined her body towards me and squeezed my hand. Deep down I felt I could trust her and I knew she wanted to help me.

"I know you probably already know this but I can't seem to remember anything. I was kind of hoping you could fill in some blanks for me". I looked into her eyes hopefully and she gave me a small smile.

"Sure Jake, anything I can do to help I will do it. Ask me anything and I'll to answer to my best ability".

I gave her a smile and took in a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

"How did we meet"? I asked quietly and Naomi smiled.

"It was really late and it was raining like crazy. I had caught a really bad flat and was stranded like twenty minutes from home. I literally called everyone in my phonebook and no one answered. I finally called information and asked for the nearest repair shop, I got transferred and was told that a tow truck would be there in ten minutes, and I swear it was only five because next thing I knew I saw headlights in my rearview".

She paused for a minute and chuckled softly before she continued.

"You nearly scared me half to death when you tapped on my window. You had on a hoodie with the hood thrown over your head so I couldn't make out your face, but I didn't think you were looking at me anyway. You felt as if you wanted to be anywhere but where you were at the moment, like you just wanted to be left alone".

Naomi looked at me briefly and squeezed my hand tighter.

"We didn't speak much, you just set off to work, mumbling that it would take five to ten minutes to see what you could do. I watched you out my side mirror and felt like I should be helping at least. You were getting soaked and it was all because I called you all the way out here for one tire. I don't know what made me do it, but one second I was in the car and the next I was out of it, with an umbrella over my head. I walked up beside you and held it up over you, stopping at least some of the rain from giving you pneumonia. Of course you told me I didn't need to do it and I argued that it was the least I could do. We went back and forth like that for a few seconds before you finally got fed up".

As she was talking, it was almost as if I was thrust back into that night.

_**Flashback**_

_I only wanted this job to be quick so I could go back to my lonesome and deal with the dark thoughts that swam in my head but NOOOOOOOOO, this lady wasn't making it really easy._

"_Look miss, it's okay if I get soaked, I don't get sick anyway so please just get back in the car". I was trying to be professional but my temper was out of control lately._

_This woman wasn't buying it though._

"_You don't get sick? Everyone gets sick and I am not having you catching pneumonia on my conscience. So please just let me feel like I'm being useful here, it is my fault that you're out here anyway"._

_She did have a point about that but it came with my job and I had told everyone to go home for the night. It gave me an another outlet anyway, to stop thinking about what had happened. But I wasn't about to have her standing out in the rain because she felt bad for me doing my job._

"_Look ma'am, it's fine okay? This is what I do on a regular basis and yes it sucks that's it's raining but I'll be fine, and it would make me feel better if you just stayed in the car"._

_I was hoping that she would relent and just do as I fucking asked but my luck wasn't that good. In fact, it sucked._

"_I'm sorry but I'm not leaving, now just let me hold the damn umbrella for you". She had a bite to her voice and I sighed. I wasn't pushing the issue anymore. I couldn't get sick but if she wanted to catch a cold, then by all means._

"_Okay lady, if you catch a cold then it's your own fault". I said and she laughed._

"_I can handle my own cold, thank you. I just can't have anyone else's on my hands". _

_I just shook my head and went back to work. I felt sorry for her boyfriend because it had to be hell to deal with that stubborn attitude. We didn't say anything else after that. She let me work and I didn't bother talking to her. After a while though, it was apparent that this was way more than just a flat tire._

"_I think I might have to take this to the shop miss, your alignment is messed up". I yelled, loud enough so she could hear over the rain that was now coming down in sheets._

"_My what is messed up"? She yelled and took a step closer._

_As she did so, she slipped on some water that accumulated at her feet. The umbrella flew from her hands and she went flying backwards. She let out a startled shriek but I had caught her in my arms before she even knew what had happened. She was getting soaked now too._

"_Oh my goodness". She said shakily. "I'm sorry. I can be so clumsy sometimes"._

_I could have been let her go but something told me not too. I placed her back on her feet but my arms were still around her waist. I heard her heartbeat pick up and unconsciously, I moved her closer. Then my eyes met hers._

_My whole world shifted. My body felt like It was floating, every care or concern I had once before didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the woman in my arms. She was the only thing holding me together, the only thing keeping me grounded._

_I had imprinted._

_**End of Flashback**_

The memory was as clear as if It had happened hours ago. My breathing was ragged as I tried to work through the memories of that night. Naomi continued on tentively.

"I didn't understand what had happened then, but I felt something inside me change. It was so quick and drastic that It took my breath away. You told me you needed to take my car into the shop and look at it more closely, but said you would give me a ride back home. I remember saying yes, telling myself that I wasn't ready for you to leave, which was crazy because you were a complete stranger to me but everything about you Jake just felt right".

She stopped and looked out into the ocean, a sad look crossing her features. I waited patiently for her to get her thoughts together. She sighed and continued.

"The next couple months were something out of a fairytale". She said quietly. "Even when you told me about the pack and the imprint, I still felt like this was where I wanted to be and I swear the smile you had on your face after I told you just that could rival the sun's. All I wanted to do Jake was make you happy and I tried my best to do just that".

Naomi stopped again, a single tear running down her cheek. My heart twinged and without thinking I reached up and wiped it away. She held my hand there, her eyes closed. That made me feel worse.

"I wish I could remember what we were, I really do honey but I can't". As I said this, more tears came steadily and I pulled her too me. He hands came around my back and gripped my shirt tightly. Mines tangled in her hair. Her face was buried against my chest and her body shook. I just held her tightly, hoping to ease some of the pain she was feeling.

She moved away slightly, rubbing her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I told myself that I wouldn't get emotional".

I wiped her wet cheeks again before I took her hand with my mine, intertwining our fingers.

"It's okay". I whispered. "You don't have to say anymore". Naomi shook her head.

"No Jake I'm fine. I told you I wanted to help and I am". I smiled. She was a stubborn one.

Naomi took another moment to get herself together before she started again.

"Like I said, the next few months were great. I got to meet your family, your pack. You introduced me to your life and I couldn't have been happier. You wanted me to move in with you and I agreed. We only knew each other for such a short period of time but it never felt rushed, it just felt natural".

She paused, a small frown now on her lips.

"And then she came back home and it was like you were a completely different person".

I frowned in concentration. She? Who was this she? I thought about it long and hard before it hit me.

"When you say "she", you mean Bella don't you"? I asked gently and Naomi gave a curt nod.

"Yes. She came home that summer and at first you had been avoiding her. I never asked why. But then the phone calls started coming. She was calling sometimes five or six times a day. But you never answered. Not once. You even disconnected the phone, saying that if anybody needed to get in touch with you that they knew how. I asked you once if everything was ok and you told me as long as I was here with you, it would be".

She smiled again before it was replaced with the same frown.

"Then you didn't come home one night. I knew the moment you were late that something was wrong. I stayed home for hours, hoping you had just got caught up with work but you never showed. I had grabbed my keys and before I could walk out the front door, I was met by Quil and he told me you had left and that they had no clue where you had gone. I tried calling your cell but you had left it at work. The guys searched night and day for you but had no success. Finally I got fed up and went to see Bella".

My eyes almost popped out my head. Whatever I thought Naomi was going to say, it wasn't this. I could only imagine how that confrontation went. My imprint against my ex-girlfriend.

"What did you do"? I asked, almost afraid of the answer I was going to get. Naomi just gave me a small smile.

"I went to Charlie's and demanded to see her. She came out and I lost it. I started yelling and told her that you had took off and I wanted to know what she did. She had no clue that you had left and started crying, telling me that "she was so sorry and that she would fix it".

Naomi frowned, almost as if she remembered something she didn't particularly care for.

"I asked her repeatedly what happened but she wouldn't say". She said. "She just kept apologizing and saying that she would fix it, that she never meant for any of this to happen. I was so furious with her. I told her that she better bring you home or I would never forgive her. I stormed off after that".

Naomi looked up at me, her eyes shimmering with tears again.

"I never stopped looking for you Jake". She said quietly. "Even when the weeks turned into months and the months turned into a year, I never stopped. You can imagine how happy I was when Bella called me and told me that she had found you".

That shocked me. After the altercation, I didn't think those two would ever talk again.

"Bella called you"? I asked, surprise evident in my voice. Naomi laughed.

"Yeah she did, called me the moment you showed up. Even when she told me you couldn't remember a thing, I was just beside myself with relief, happiness, every emotion you can think of, I felt in that one moment".

I smiled at that.

"Why didn't you come and see me". I asked then, not out of anger but out of curiosity. Naomi sighed.

" I tried, believe me I fought with every fiber of being to come see you the same day you came back but Sam and your Dad wanted to give you some time, they wanted to see if you would regain some of your memories back first. But I didn't have to wait long, because you came and found me first".

For the first time since we had started talking, Naomi wore a genuine smile on her face and I couldn't help but return it. She had helped out tremendously, filling in more parts of my blurred past. At least now I knew how we had become an imprinted couple.

"Does it feel any different to you"? Her soft voice broke me out of my day dream and I turned to look at her, the smile gone from her face again. I didn't need to ask her what she was referring too. I knew she was talking about the imprint.

"Yeah it does". I said gently. "I can feel that it's still intact, but it's not as strong as it probably once was".

Naomi nodded, her eyes once again looking out into the ocean.

"It's probably because we have been apart for so long". She took in a deep breath and turned to face me completely. "Jake I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me because we imprinted, I can never force you to feel something that you don't and I wouldn't want you too. I'll be whatever you need me too. I just want to be here for you".

I smiled and took both her hands in mine.

"It really helps to know that I have someone in my corner to help me sort this all out. Words can't express how much that means to me".

Naomi smiled and averted her eyes down to her shoes. I used my finger to lift her chin slightly, bringing her eyes back up to mine.

"But just because I can't remember what we were, doesn't mean I don't want too".

And I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers. She was surprised at first but quickly relaxed and leaned into me. My hand found its way into her hair and pulled her closer to me. I didn't know if was the imprint or if was me, but whatever it was, I didn't want to stop.

We pulled apart after a while and I leaned against her forehead. Her eyes were still closed and her hands were gripping my forearms.

"Let's just take this one step at a time okay"? I asked gently and she nodded. I smiled and kissed her again, slightly enjoying the reactions I got from her.

We stayed on the beach a long moment after, re-discovering what each other liked and disliked. We had so much in common and the longer we stayed and talked, the more I found out that I liked about her.

Before it got dark, we walked back to Sam and Emily's. I promised that I would see her tomorrow. She gave me a blinding smile and before I had a chance to react, she leaned up and kissed me deeply, then turned and walked into the house without a glance.

I had a goofy smile attached my face as I drove back to my dad's, my spirits much higher now than they were when I left out this morning. Of course they dropped once I pulled into the front yard. There was a police cruiser parked in front of me.

Charlie was here. Bella was here.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Bella just yet. I wanted to digest the information I got from Naomi first but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get answers. I needed to hear exactly what made me run off and leave a life that I was so happy in. Bella was the only person who could give me those answers.

I walked through the front door and found my Dad and Charlie sitting watching a baseball game. Charlie stood to his feet once he saw me.

"Jake son, it's good to see you". He said, shaking my hand and giving me a one-armed hug. "We were worried about you".

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know and I'm sorry for putting everyone through this". I kept it short and simple. I really wanted to get down to business.

Charlie gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it son, I'm just glad you came back in one piece".

I nodded and looked around our small living room, hoping the person I really wanted to talk too would have shown up by now.

"I was really hoping to speak to Bella Charlie, didn't she come with you"? I asked and Charlie looked confused.

"Well no she didn't Jake, I thought Billy told you".

Out of nowhere, my anger surged, the wolf starting to claw his way back towards the surface.

"Told me what"? I asked, turning towards my Dad. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Jake, maybe this should wait till morning". He said but I wasn't having it.

"No this can't wait dad". I said, turning back towards Charlie. "Where is Bella Charlie? Why isn't she here"?

Charlie looked between me and my Dad, like he was debating whether or not to tell me. He finally did.

"Jake son, Bella isn't in Forks anymore. She left and went to New York this evening".

Everything went red and I blacked out.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again you all made my day. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. To answer a few questions, yes some of my characters have come from other stories I have written, like Naomi. As far as if this is a strickly J/B story well….I'll let you guys be the choice of that. As the story progresses let me know your thoughts…are you Team Bella or Team Naomi?**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Mistakes are made to be learned from. And believe me I have made my fair share. But at some point you would think by making all these mistakes, that I could possibly learn from at least one of them.

Nope! That wasn't the case.

It seemed that I was an endless road of mistakes, overlapping one with the other, digging myself a hole so deep I was having trouble getting out of it.

This is what defined my relationship with Jacob. An big hole of mistakes, wrong doings, broken hearts and regrets. I knew we could never be what we were, not after what happened, not after what I, _we _put him through. What I did, or rather didn't do, was unforgettable. I had hurt Jacob for the last time and I wouldn't allow myself to do that to him again. So I knew once I kept my promise to Naomi, I had to leave.

Jacob couldn't remember a thing and some sick, twisted part of myself was slightly happy about that. That meant he couldn't remember his pain, couldn't remember what we were or what we had. I had to keep reminding myself that this was a good thing. Jake had met his imprint and I'm pretty sure I was the reason behind that, but I never asked and I probably never will.

Our relationship was always so one sided. He would give and I would constantly take, only giving up the bare minimums in return. It took me awhile to realize this, but once I did, we were already on our downward spirial.

It was the guilt that made me come back that night. It was eating away at me, so much that I couldn't think about anything else but what I was holding from Jake.

But the look on his face when I finally did let it all out made me think that it might have been better to just keep it all a secrect. But you see, this is what I did. I couldn't just let myself bear this weight alone. Once again I had to bring Jacob into this, let him feel the pain and anguish that had been plaugeing me for the last few months. Once again Bella Swan had to go and ruin everything.

But he had to know. I couldn't let Jacob walk this world and think that for one second he wasn't good enough. Because he was always good enough. Always. I was just to blinded to see it.

So for once, I thought leaving would utimately save him for what would come if I had stayed. But I was wrong. Telling Jacob what I hidden from him made him turn into a person no one reconized. And I was to blame for it. I had to stop making his life difficult.

Maybe it was cowardly to leave once I had fullfilled my promise to his imprint, but I knew that once he was told that I was the reason behind all this I knew he would come looking for answers, answers that I wasn't really ready to give right now. It was already hard enough telling him once. It would be absolute torture going through that a second time.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't see that look on his face. I couldn't deal with the pain that would be left on his handsome features.

So I left. I went back to the life I was trying to make for myself in New York. No one needed me in Forks. Of course I would always have my dad, but him and Sue were getting pretty close so my need to be there had lessened. I had graduated from NYU with a Bacholar degree in journalism and had landed this sweet job at the New York Times, not to shabby for someone just coming out of school. It paid really well and I was able to take care of myself up here.

By now though, I know your probably wondering about some things. I hadn't once mentioned Edward or the Cullens. Well….there is really not much to mention. Edward and I still keep in contact from time to time, but after everything that happened I lashed out at them. I always felt as if they didn't think I could handle or take care of myself, nevermind the reason for me always being in constant danger was because I was always around them, I had yelled and screamed that I just wanted to live a normal life. I didn't wait for the words of protest, I had called off our wedding, dropped out of Darmouth and re-enrolled at NYU. I took everything that I had in my savings account and moved to New York that next week. I had hooked up with my old highschool friend Angela and became her roomate. It was a rash and completely irrational. And I couldn't have been happier. For once, I did something because I wanted to do it and not because I had been told too.

It was feeling that I wasn't to keen to let go that fast. So i distanced myself from the Cullens and while I felt bad because I didn't need to do that with everyone, not so surprisenly they understood. I got a little bit of resistence from Alice of course but once Edward told her that this is what I wanted she eventually backed off. I havent heard from her in a while.

For the most part my life was that of a twenty two year old woman, enjoying the New York lifestyle. I moved away to try and be happy. I wanted the same for Jake. And if that meant leaving without saying goodbye, then so be it. It needed to be this way.

Booking a late night flight had its disadvantages. I didn't get in until late this morning. I was lucky that I didn't have to work the next day so I was able to sort my thoughts out kind of and get some rest. When I woke up from what I thought was only a half an hour nap ended up being a three hour nap and it was late afternoon by the time I came too. Angela didn't get off of work until five so I had the apartment to myself. I would have really liked to talk to her. Ang was always able to see and understand things that I didn't. To much had happened in the last 72 hours and I needed help making sense of it all.

To stop my mind from completely driving me crazy, I started to clean, hoping to distract myself. I might have been an hour into said distraction when our doorbell rang. I had the stereo blasting so I almost missed it. I walked over and turned it down before going to open the door. And right after opening it, I wanted to close it again. My past always had a way of catching up to me, no matter where I was at.

"You know this whole running away when things get difficult is getting kind of old Bella". The deep montone spoke to me, a smirk resting on his lips.

If you would have told me a few months ago that Paul Lahote would be standing in my apartment door, I would have laughed hystically. But now, it wasn't so strange.

My heart started beating a hundred miles per minute and I know he heard it because that damn smirk got wider, but I tried to ignore it and I stared back defiantely.

"What are you doing here Paul"? I asked. He laughed and moved passed me into my home without even an invite. The Jerk.

"Now is that any way to greet an old _friend_"? He mocked, strolling casually through our living room, hands in his pockets. He had only been here for five seconds and was already working a nerve.

I took in a deep breath and willed my anger down. Paul knew what buttons to push and I'll be damned if I allowed him to push those buttons in my own damn house.

"Cut the shit Paul and tell me why you're here". I said angerly. My tone must have stroked a cord because that smirk was wiped off his face.

"No, I think the question that we must ask is why you're here and not in Forks, trying to help Jake, you remember him don't you? You know the guy that would give his life for you"?

That stung. But Paul was good at that too. Using words as a weapon, knowing which ones to use that would cut the deepest. But he wouldn't do this to me, he couldn't make me feel any worse than I already did.

I walked up to him and attemped to push him in the chest. Of course he didn't move but it made me feel better to see the alarm on his face.

"Don't you _DARE _come to my house and try and put me down. You know good and damn well why I left". I snarled, feeling my anger swell up inside me.

Paul smirked again but this time there was no humor behind it.

"On the conturary my dear _Isabella, _no one knows just why you left. Except you and Jake and seeing as he can't remember what has happened in the last year, that just leaves you and I'm very interested to know the reason behind my Alpha going completely primal".

There was so much that I wanted to say but I couldn't put it into words, so I was left with my mouth hanging open. I snapped it shut and frowned.

"That is none of your business". I said quietly to Paul, attempting to move passed him. Of course the key word there was "attempt". He didn't move a damn inch. I tried to move around him and he side-stepped into my way again. I sighed. I really wasn't up for this.

"Please Move". I said warily, hoping that he would finally undertsand that I was not up for these games. His smirked lessened a bit but not by much. He moved forward forcing me to step backwards to avoid him knocking into me.

"You know what I don't get Bella"? Paul asked, not bothering to wait for my response. "I don't get how you just don't seem to care about one fucking person but yourself. If it doesn't benefit Bella fucking Swan, it doesn't matter".

His voice made me cringe and I didn't meet his eyes. Damn him.

"That's not true". I whispered and by this time, Paul had me trapped against the wall in our hallway. He stood less than an inch away from me.

"Oh it's not"? He mocked again, taking a piece of hair that had fell loose from my ponytail and tucking it behind my ear. "Then why why did you run away? You knew the moment Jake had started to gain alittle bit of his memory back that he would want to see you. You're the only person who can help him understand this and you're here in New York, instead of being home, helping a friend".

I knew this. I knew what a horrible person I was, what a horribe friend I was. I didn't need him here telling me what I already knew. I grew angry again and pushed Paul hard in his chest again with no results.

"Why the hell do you care"? I yelled. "You talk about me, but when were you ever a person that cared about others when it didn't directly benefit yourself".

I didn't think It was possible but Paul moved closer, so that now our bodies were touching.

"You think you know me so well"? He said quietly, tucking my unruly hair back behind my ear. I flinched away from him.

"I know enough". I retorted and he laughed, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Bella you know nothing. If you did you wouldn't be running".

I rolled my eyes. "Since you know so much and I apparently don't know enough, who am I running from Paul"?

He looked away for a second, licking his lips before those dark eyes were locked back with mine.

"I don't know sweetheart, why don't you tell me? What or rather _**who **_are you running from"?

I looked away from him and bit on my bottom lip. Damn him….Damn him…..Damn him!

"Paul, please don't do this right now. It's better this way. Its better that he doess't remember what happened. It killed him the first time. I don't want to do that to him again".

Paul laughed again, grabbing my chin , forcing me to look at him. "It's better for who Bella? Better for Jake? Or better for you"?

I couldn't move away from him, so I held his gaze, unwillingly. "Its better for everyone". I said quietly.

Paul chuckled softly and moved away from me then, giving me a look of disbelief.

"You are the last person who should be deciding what's good for anybody. You don't even know what's good for yourself".

I was growing angry again. "Are you really here for Jacob, Paul? Are do you have your own sick, twisted reasons for coming to harass me"?

That damn smirk appearred on his face again and he leaned on the wall across from where I stood, with my arms folded over my chest.

"Believe it or not, I do care about Jake. Yeah I think his head is stuck way to far up his own ass sometimes, but he is my brother and if I was in this fucked up situation I would want someone to look out for me". He paused, and that smirk of his turned into a full fledged grin. "But that doesn't mean I'm not here for my own reasons".

He moved closer to me again and before I could move away, he had one hand on my hip and the other was braced against the wall above my head. He moved in towards my neck and took in a deep breath. I shivered.

He moved back and our faces were inches apart. I lost myself in his eyes and my breathing became rugged. Paul licked his lips for what seemed like the hundrendth time before his eyes moved to my lips. I could feel his thumb beginning to rub circles on the skin exposed between my tank top and cotton shorts.

I needed to move. This was becoming dangerous territory. And I didn't handle dangerous situations very well. Paul chuckled and his fingers moved from my hip to stomach. _Too close…too close._

"I can see the way you react to me. I can _hear _the way you react to me. Do you think I forgot abou that night? It's all I think about. Do you think about it Bella? And don't lie to me because I'll know".

How could I NOT think about that one night last summer. It was one of the reasons I didn't want to come back home. Some small part of me regretted what happened and the another much larger part of me didn't regret it at all.

"Yes". I whispered. "I think about it all the time, more than I should. But it's nothing that needs to be revisted Paul, things are way too messed up as it is".

Paul moved away from me then, his body shaking slightly. "Don't you think I know that Bella. You don't have to fucking remind me". He growled before he calmed down, his voice softer now. "I know your heart belongs with Jake". He said quietly.

Then without a warning he grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me deeply on the lips, pulling away before I even had a chance to really comprehend what the hell just happened.

The shaking in his body got worse and he looked at me with a pained expresson, my face still trapped between his warm hands.

"But for one night, it was like you were all mine". He said quietly, giving me a another kiss on the cheek before moving away, making his way towards the door. His hand was on the knob when I finally willed my limbs to move. I caught him around the waist and he froze.

Despite what had happened in the past or what was said, for the last year and a half Paul had become my friend and no matter how much of my nerves he worked, I had come to care about him and I hated to see him hurt.

"What about you"? I said gently. "Your heart is with someone else too".

Paul squeezed my hands before moving out of my arms. He looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a smile.

"I guess we can't always get what we want huh"?

He sighed and opened the door, pausing before walking out.

"Jake is probably on his way here. I don't know exactly when he is coming but he forced your address out of Charile. So brace yourself sweetheart because I'm pretty sure Jacob won't take to kindly about being turned down".

Paul looked like he wanted to say more but shook his head.

"Take care of yourself Bella".

And with that he walked out the door and it closed gently behind him. I leaned against it and took in a shaky breath.

Was I ready to face Jacob again? Was I ready to face having to break his heart a second time around?

I guess I had no choice, because whether I liked it or not, Jacob Black was on his way to find me. And he was furious.

* * *

_**A/N: I know what you all are thinking. WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS GOING ON? What is this thing between Paul and Bellla? What secret is Bella afraid of telling Jake this second time around? What was so bad that it made our beloved werewolf forget his humanity? All in due time my loves. Hope your enjoying the story so far and please let me know your thoughts and ideas. Until next time….MN**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Once again thanks a bunch for the reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. For this chapter though I decided to try a different POV. It's time we got into the head of our favorite bad boy. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

I knew coming here was a mistake the moment I had agreed to do it. But some part of me needed to see her. I knew that there was no chance in hell of having more than that slight preview a couple months ago. That much was clear. Her heart belonged to someone else and well…..mine did too for that matter.

But what I wanted was never that important to anyone. So yeah I came off as an asshole most of the time. That was until Bella walked into that bar that night and sat right down next to me. She was hurting and so was I. And for the first time in what felt like forever, someone shared my feelings. Someone knew how I felt.

My attitude never changed. I was still that cocky, arrogant asshole everyone was accustomed too. But I wasn't angry anymore. I had someone I could talk too now. I had someone who was going through the same things I was. It felt good.

Never in a million years would I have thought that me and the skinny, bloodsucker loving white girl would ever even hold a civil conversation together. But Bella wasn't a teenager anymore and she wasn't that shy timid little thing I had first met. She could dish it out just as fast as I could and I guess that's how we had begun to gel.

She needed someone to be straight up with her. Give her the facts without sugar coating the bullshit. And I just needed someone to understand. Somewhere in between all of that, we developed a friendship.

Bella was always the common crush between all of us growing up. Especially when Jake started bringing her around on a regular basis. Even Sam said once, even though now he would never admit it, that she was cute for a paleface. I never did though. White girls weren't my thing. I preferred girls that were a bit darker with a lot more curves. So all I saw her as was an annoying little pest that always brought trouble to our door step. I never knew what Jake saw in her….that is…..until I realized she was a woman now.

**_Flashback-6months ago**_

_I was already on my sixth drink and I had only been here for maybe twenty minutes. I didn't even have a buzz and I was downing straight shots of whiskey like it was water. That pissed me off more and I ordered another round. Fucking werewolf genes! Can't even get drunk how I want too. I'm not even allowed to drown my sorrows like a normal human being. I slammed my glass down harder than what I meant too and it broke in my hands._

"_Sorry Jimmy". I mumbled to the bartending, not really meaning it at all._

_I was a regular and Jimmy was used to my sudden outburst. He never asked what brought me here, just kept the alcohol coming and for that I was grateful. _

"_Rough day"? He asked his voice hoarse. I gave a nod._

"_Yeah, you can say that"._

_Jimmy stared at me for a long moment before he sat down another glass of whiskey in front of me and walked off without another word. I smiled to myself and picked up my glass and downed it immediately, feeling the brown liquid burning my throat. I sat the glass back down, this time a lot more gently and placed my head in my hands, trying to make sense of the mess that was my life._

_The door tingled then, indicating that someone had walked in. I didn't bother turning around. I couldn't have given two shits about whoever it was. But the scent of strawberries attacked my senses and I had no choice but to see who this person was when they decided to sit right next to me._

_I wanted to snort when I realized who it was._

_Bella looked almost as miserable as I felt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, although some of it had come loose and framed her face in soft curls. Her cheeks were tinged a soft rosy color and I could tell that she had been crying. The pale green dress she wore showed off curves I never knew she had and stopped above her knees, showing off the slightly tanned skin of her thigh. It was a good thing that she was looking at the drink menu because she would have definitely caught me staring and we didn't need that._

_But I had to admit she looked good._

"_What may I get you miss"? Jimmy asked. I hadn't even noticed him come back down my way. Normally he stayed away from me until he noticed I needed another refill._

_Bella scanned the menu for a few more seconds before she put it down and ordered._

"_Just a rum and coke please"._

_Jimmy gave her a nod and stalked down the bar again. I was amazed she hadn't noticed me yet and a couple more moments went by before I spoke._

"_Rough Day Sweetheart"? I asked, gruffly before she turned towards me._

"_Oh my gosh Paul, I didn't even recognize you". She breathed, turning to face me completely, her dress rising up some more, showing a bit more skin._

"_Why would you"? I sneered. "My last name isn't Black"._

_Bella half laughed, half snorted. "Still have that oh so charming personality I see"._

_I ignored her and went to grab my drink when I realized it was empty. I made to catch Jimmy's attention, when he was making his way back already, setting Bella's drink down in front of her and refilling mine. I gave him a grateful nod and promptly downed it. I felt Bella's eyes on me._

"_Looks like I'm not the only one who's day sucked ass". She said, taking a petite sip out her glass. I glared at her._

"_Let me guess". I mocked. "Life's not so peaches and cream in the land of the dead"?_

_Bella frowned at me and downed her drink as well. I raised an eyebrow. That was impressive._

"_Let me guess". She said. "Some pretty blonde turned you down before you could get her into bed"?_

_I laughed. I couldn't help it. She thought she knew me._

"_How wrong you are baby girl". I said, looking her up and down pointedly. "White girls aren't my thing"._

_Bella rolled her eyes at me and turned back to face the bar, signaling for another refill from Jimmy._

"_You could have fooled me. Almost felt naked under the looks you were giving me". She mumbled but she knew I heard it._

_I smiled. "I thought you didn't recognize me"? Bella gave a short little chuckle._

"_Haven't you heard? I'm pretty good at lying"._

_She wasn't smiling when she said it and it was indeed true, I had heard. I could kind of guess what or rather who had brought her here._

_I turned back towards my drink, pleased to have found it refilled. Instead of downing it, I took a sip._

"_Shouldn't you be professing your love to someone right now"? I asked and her brown eyes shot up to meet mine before returning back to her drink._

"_No, actually, I'm leaving in a few hours…..with ummmmm Edward"._

_I smirked and took another sip of my drink._

"_It must suck to have to fuck a dead guy". I blurted out. "Especially after having someone human"._

_I hadn't meant to say it, like most things, it just slipped out. Bella's face was furious._

"_My sex life is none of your business Paul. I don't go around asking how many whores you've stuck your dick into". She said angrily. I couldn't do anything but laugh. I had never heard timid little Bella talk like this and I had to admit that I liked it._

"_You're forgetting sweetheart that I run with Jacob and he never was good at hiding his thoughts". I said and was satisfied when a faint blush covered her cheeks._

_She turned away from me and said nothing else. I figured my fun had run its course and I swallowed the last of my drink, slapped some money on the bar, enough to cover both our drinks, before I got up to leave. I turned back towards Bella._

"_You're making a mistake". I said to her quietly. "All Jake every wanted was you and you pushed him away". I stopped short. She didn't need me telling her he imprinted. Shit I didn't want to hear about the imprint anymore, but nevertheless she still needed to hear the truth._

_When she turned to look at me, she had tears running down her face._

"_He deserves better". She said quietly. "I'm not it for him and the sooner I leave, the better off he will be"._

_I don't know why I got so mad but I did. She could be so damn naïve sometimes._

"_You're right". I snarled. "You don't deserve him. Because anybody who can't see how much love that kid has for you doesn't deserve it"._

_I must have struck a nerve because Bella stood to her feet, barely reaching my chest, and poked me hard in it._

"_Why the fuck do you care"? She yelled, catching the attention of the people around us. I stepped closer to her, so that now we were touching. My body started to tremble._

"_I care because I know what it feels like to fall in love with someone who can't love you back". I growled._

_Bella's eyes widened and I only realized what I said. I didn't mean to say that but it was no taking it back. I turned to leave but my face was caught between a pair of small, cool hands and plush lips were pressed against my own. My brain had a couple seconds to register that Bella had actually kissed me before I pulled away from her, both of us breathing hard._

"_Don't do that Bella". I warned before I turned on my heels and made a beeline for the exit. I was just pulling out the keys to my car when she came out after me._

"_Paul Stop". She yelled. "Wait"!_

_I didn't, instead walking determinedly to the driver side of my Charger. If she knew what was good for her, she would leave it alone. I had got the door opened when she pushed it shut again._

"_You're trying my patience sweetheart". I said, chuckling darkly._

_She looked at for a long moment before she pushed herself against me and kissed me again. I groaned into her mouth and the last of my restraint was tossed right out the window. I pushed her against the door a little harder than I had wanted to but she rewarded me with a moan. I broke away and tried to get a hold of my scrambled thoughts._

"_What are you doing"? I asked her, hoping that she would have the good sense to see how bad this could be._

_Bella stared at me, her eyes wide and clouded. I could faintly smell the scent of her arousal and I would be lying if I said it wasn't turning me on._

"_I don't want to feel anymore Paul". She said quietly. "I know you can take the pain away. I know you can help me forget". She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tugged me closer again. "I want you take it all away. I can see that you're hurting as much as I am. We can help each other forget"._

_I knew what she was asking. I had to be a complete douche to not realize what she meant. It took me a few seconds before I made up my mind. I tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We were breathing heavily again when we finally pulled apart. I opened the door to my car._

"_Get in". I said and she gave me a brief smile._

_**End of Flashback**_

We were only together twice but like I said before, somewhere in between that swirl of a clusterfuck situation, we developed a friendship. It wasn't your normal friendly kinship. I would argue with her and piss her off and she would do the same with me. We would go weeks at a time not speaking, but eventually one of us would break and give the other a call.

While I still had no fucking clue about what really happened between her and Jacob, she told me her true feelings about him and about the leech. She didn't always like my responses but they were honest and I opened her eyes to a lot of shit she wasn't seeing. I told her the reason behind me being in that bar that night and instead of telling me all hope was lost, she told me to fight for what I loved. But given the circumstances, it didn't matter how hard I fought, it wasn't going to make a difference.

My phone rang, bringing me out of my memories. By now it was starting to get dark. I read the caller Id. It was Sam.

"Yeah"? I answered. There was no need for manners.

"Have you seen him"? He asked and I snorted.

"No not yet, but I'm pretty sure he can't be far. I can feel that he's close". I told him.

I heard Sam sigh. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything drastic".

I looked up at the light coming from Bella's apartment. "Don't worry. I won't".

I hung up without saying goodbye and trained my eyes on the trees behind me. I knew Jake was close I just didn't think he was this close. When he emerged from the trees he looked like a wild man. I knew it must have run all the way here as a wolf, which was pretty fucking impressive considering that Forks was a good distance from New York.

Jake looked at me for a minute as if he didn't know who I was and I knew he was trying to get his memories together.

"Paul"? He asked and I gave him a nod. "What are you doing here"?

I laughed darkly and tossed him a bag with some clothes in it. I had banked on him coming as a wolf and I knew he wouldn't think about clothes in his hurry to get here.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid". I said calmly and he growled.

"Me and Bella have some unfinished business to attend too". He snarled and I wasn't fazed.

"I realize that _Chief_. But know that during your absence Bella has made some friends that won't take kindly to her being hurt".

Jacob's eyes blazed with fury and he stepped closer to me. I didn't move. I wasn't intimidated.

"Is that a threat"? He asked. I shrugged.

"Take it how you want to. I'm just letting you know". I said.

Jake looked like he wanted to retort but all of a sudden, the anger seemed to leak out of him.

"I'm trying to be calm here, but I don't even know where to start". He said brokenly. I checked my pocket for my keys and put away my cell phone.

"Give her a day and go get some rest and get cleaned up. Calm down a bit before you guys talk. It won't do you any good going into this thing angry. It won't get you nowhere, trust me I know".

Jacob nodded and gave me a brief smile that you could call a grimace. "Thanks Paul". He said.

I snorted and turned and walked away without giving him a response. I was wiping my hands of this situation. Bella was a smart girl and I knew she would handle herself better this second time around. I cared about her enough to know when things didn't need to need to be meddled in. I cared about Jake too, on the simple fact that he was my pack brother. But I was offering no advice. He was on his own.

Brother or not, I couldn't have any sympathy for the guy that imprinted on the girl I loved.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So sorry for the wait but been busy with work and well….life. Thank you for the reviews as always they are very much appreciated. Here is Chapter 9…..Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

One would think it was absolutely freezing inside my apartment. It wasn't though; it was a nice and toasty 75 degrees. But as I sat on my couch with my arms around myself, I was shivering, so hard that you could possibly hear my teeth chattering.

Jacob Black was on his way here. And I had no idea how I was going to face him…again…for the second time.

Some part of me was hoping that Ang came home early, at least that would give me a reason to push this back until I was half way ready. But as luck would have it, it wouldn't work out that way because no sooner had I thought that very thing there was a very heavy knock on my door.

I hesitated, hoping that Paul had come back. But I knew he hadn't, this knock had Jacob written all over it.

"Bella"! He said from the other side of the door. "You have two seconds to open this goddamn door before I knock it down".

Yup, that was Jacob alright. I bit my lip, took a deep breath, walked over to the door and opened it.

Jacob looked just how I remembered him. Tall, dark, and incredibly handsome. I wanted to go to him, my heart calling out so strongly for the man in front of me; I'm surprised he didn't hear it. But there was one thing that stopped me. His eyes. Jake's eyes were always so dark and beautiful, but there was so sunshine coming from them now only clouded anger and sadness.

I did that to him. I turned him into something that he was never meant to be and his only wrong doing was loving me too much.

I continued gnawing on my lip and dared to meet his eyes. "Hey Jacob". I said tentatively.

Jake said nothing and stared at me for a minute with a frown on his beautiful face. I was starting to feel naked under his gaze.

"Paul was here'? He asked after what felt like forever. He didn't greet me back, I hadn't really expected him too but it still hurt. We were almost like strangers, actually we were strangers. We were no longer Jake and Bells. We were Jacob and Isabella.

I felt the tears starting to come and I forced them away. I had no one to blame but myself for this. I gave Jake a small nod.

"Yes". I whispered, almost too nervous to speak any louder. Jake snorted.

"When did you two become close"? He asked and I looked up at him again.

"Some things change Jacob". I answered and he stared at me with a smirk on his face. It wasn't friendly.

"And I see some things don't'". He replied. He took in a deep breath. "May I come in"? He asked, gently, surprising me with his tone.

I scurried out the way and beckoned him inside. As he walked passed me, I was struck again by how tall he was. I hadn't seen him for a year and his height was something I was always amazed by. He was a beautiful being and seeing him up close reminded me of that.

We stood awkwardly in my living room for a few seconds before I cleared my throat.

"Would you like anything to drink"? I asked, already moving towards the kitchen.

"No I don't, I came here for one reason Bella and I want to get the answers I need so I can go home. I have someone I would like to get back too". Jake said bluntly and my heart sunk a bit.

He needed to get back to Naomi. He needed to get back to his imprint. An imprint that I caused because I had hurt him too much, made him vulnerable.

"Jake". I started softly, moving towards him. "Don't you think it's better if we didn't open that hole back up again? Maybe this is for the best ".

Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Always thinking about yourself huh Bella? I can't remember much but I remember that". He said and I flinched.

"That's not true". I said quietly and that caused Jake to laugh again.

"Not true? Well then tell me Bella, if it's not true why are you here? Why did I have to come all the way to New York to find you? Why do I constantly have to hunt you down for answers? Why can't for once you actually be my friend"?

His words hurt and this time when the tears came I couldn't stop them.

"I don't want to hurt you again Jake". I said softly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Why is that? It never mattered before how much you hurt me. Why should this time be any different"?

I took in a shaky breath and almost wanted to pull out my hair.

"IT WILL BE"! I yelled, catching him off guard. "You think it didn't kill me seeing that kind of pain and betrayal on your face Jake? It hurt me to my core and I can't do that again….I just can't".

Jacob looked at me before he heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"And you think that by not knowing this time around it will be easier for me"? He raised his head to look at me again. "You think I'll be better off not knowing why I left everyone that I cared about for a year"?

I moved closer to him, shaking my head vigorously.

"Don't you see Jake, what I told you was the reason behind you turning into this angry, bitter person. It was the reason you left your pack, your Dad…Naomi. I turned you into someone unrecognizable".

I paused. "I can't do that to you again".

"Dammit Bella". Jake growled and I jumped as he got up abruptly. He turned towards me.

"I'm not asking for your damn sympathy, I'm asking for answers and you're going to give them to me, I don't care how much it hurts you to tell me again".

I was crying steadily now as I shook my head.

"I can't do it Jake…I'm…..I'm sorry". I sobbed and Jacob grabbed a vase from our kitchen table and flung it at the door, it shattered and I shrieked. I looked at Jake and he was shaking violently, taking deep breaths to calm down but it was working, his frame was blurring around the edges.

I didn't know what made me do it and you could probably call me stupid because without thinking I rushed towards him, wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him. I heard him growl and I held on tighter. His hands were at my waist and he pushed me away.

"Bella, you have to get away from me". He said through gritted teeth. "I'm not safe".

I ignored him. "No". I said and kissed him again, my arms snaking their way back around his neck.

Jake didn't respond and I could still feel his body shaking heavily against mine. But after a while, it started to subside and I felt his lips moving softly with my own. It wasn't long though before I felt him removing my arms from around his neck, holding my wrists in his hands and pushing me backwards a bit.

"You shouldn't have done that". He said quietly, not looking at me.

A sense of rejection was coming over me and tried to ignore it but it was hard. "I know and I'm sorry". I said and Jake stepped away from me.

"Stop saying that Bella". He said but this time there wasn't any anger behind his voice, just frustration. "After a while that sorry doesn't mean a thing".

"I don't know what else to say Jake". I answered honestly. Jacob sighed and sat back down on the couch again.

"How about the truth"?

I knew he wasn't going to let this go but it was already bad enough that the truth is what turned him into this dark monster and if I told him again what happened between us, I'm not so sure that it wouldn't set him off again.

"Why do you want to know so bad Jacob"? I asked, almost angrily. "Why can't you just let it go and live your life? This is how it was supposed to be, with you happy and with me out of your way".

Jacob looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Do you really think I can be happy without you in my life Bells"? He asked and my heart almost stopped.

He had called me Bells. I hadn't heard him call me that in so long. He wanted me in his life? Of course he did, now. But when I told him about what tore us apart, I knew his feeling would change.

"Please Bella". Jake begged. "I need to know what happened to us. I need to know what stopped us from being happy". He paused and looked away from me for a second. "When I started to remember things, I thought you were going to be there, but you weren't and that hurt more than anything".

I could feel the emotions starting to rise back to the surface. I walked over to the couch and took a seat next to him. I wanted to reach for his hand but I didn't. I took in a deep breath. It was time to tell him what happened almost a year and a half ago. It was time to tell him what completely blackened his heart. It was going to break him all over again.

"We were together and I couldn't have been happier Jake". I smiled to myself at the memory. "You were right, it was as easy as breathing us being together. It was natural".

Jacob was quiet and didn't utter a word. I continued.

"Edward and his family were contemplating leaving Forks when they saw how happy I was with you. I had never really gotten over Edward leaving me and when I had returned from Italy with him and Alice, I just couldn't shake off the things he said to me, even though he told me they were lies, I couldn't help but feel that there were some truth to those words".

Jacob was hanging onto my every word and I had a hard time looking at him so I stared at the floor.

"You helped piece my heart together in his absence Jake and made me feel whole again. You became my best friend and the longer I was around you I began to feel something other than friendship but I was scared, scared of getting hurt again so I held back".

A smile came to my face then as I plunged myself back into these memories.

"Of course I always knew where you stood about us exploring something deeper, you were very confident in your decision". I laughed. "Eventually you told me to just take this jump with you and I did. It was the best decision I ever made".

I sighed and braved a look at the man sitting beside me. His eyes were so beautiful and mesmerizing. This time I didn't look away.

"Being with you Jake, I was the happiest I ever been". I said quietly. "I was laughing more, I was smiling more, and I was gaining back all the weight I had lost because you were always making sure I ate three square meals a day". I smiled. "I was living life and it was all because of you. I experienced everything with you. I knew what it felt like to kiss someone and not be pushed away but pulled closer. You opened me sexually to things I would have never known, pleasures I would have never felt. We did those things a lot, you were somewhat insatiable and so was I for that matter". I laughed. "You made me feel wanted and beautiful and I loved it…I loved you".

I frowned a bit then and got up from the couch making my over towards the window. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me the whole time but he never uttered a word.

"Then everything came crashing down with one single phone call". I said quietly, closing my eyes. "Do you remember anything about the Volturi"? I asked without turning around.

Jake was quiet for a minute before he spoke. "No, not really. What is that"?

I opened my eyes again, still staring out into the parking lot.

"The Volturi are sort of what the government is to us humans except to vampires. They govern vampires' laws and keep them invisible to us. If a vampire were to break their law, let's say for example expose themselves to humans, they would be presented to the Volturi and killed. They take this very seriously. No human is to know that vampires exist".

Jacob cleared his throat. "But what does that have to do with you Bells"?

The tears came to my eyes and I let them fall.

"Because I saw them in Italy when I went to save Edward". I said shakily. "And the only reason they let me go was because the Cullens promised them that I would be turned into a vampire before I graduated high school".

I heard Jacob get up and then I felt the heat from his body at my back.

"But you're not one of them; I would have been able to tell". He said and I shook my head, still refusing to turn around and face him.

"No I'm not. I use to want that, you know, turning into a vampire when I was with Edward". I said and finally turned around to face Jake and was surprised to find him a lot closer than I thought he was. "But then I was with you and didn't want that life any more. I saw the value of life and I wasn't that willing to let mine go".

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the couch and sat us down. "What happened"? He asked gently.

"I got a phone call from Edward. He told me that Alice, you know the one who can see the future, had a vision that the Voluri were coming to Forks to see if I was still human. Of course this was maybe two weeks after graduation and a week from the Cullens leaving for Alaska. He told me that in order for me to be safe, I had to leave. I had to leave with them".

I looked at Jacob then and he had a slight frown on his face. I was coming to the part that I knew he wouldn't like. But I continued anyway.

"It was my fault that these things were coming here. I couldn't let them come near the people I love, Charile…..the pack….Billy….you, I couldn't have it so I had to leave".

Jacob got up then and started to pace the room.

"I don't understand Bells". He said. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could've protected you, protected Charlie. I would have fought for you".

He said that with such passion my heart skipped a beat.

I got up and stood in front of him, stopping his pacing and trying to get him to look at me.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, I knew you would want to do just that but Jake the Volturi are not vampires that the pack were used to dealing with. They are ancient and very powerful. If anything happened to you or the pack I would never forgive myself for it. I wanted to keep you all safe and away from the shit I caused because I was obsessed with a lifestyle I had no business being in".

Jacob shook his head at me and back away and took a seat at our kitchen table instead.

"So what then"? He asked. "You just up and left Forks"? He swallowed. "Left me"?

I bit my lip. "Yes". I whispered. "I left for Alaska with Edward, hoping to draw away the Volturi and it worked.

Jacob still refused to look at me. "But didn't they want to check and see if you were a vampire? Wasn't that the whole reason those bloodsuckers wanted to come to Forks in the first place"?

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yes. That was the reason and they did try to come and see if I was still human but Carlisle intervened. I don't know exactly what was said or what deal was made but the Volturi were going to leave me alone. They held Carlisle to a very high standard and respected him. They trusted his words and I haven't heard anything since".

I paused and Jacob was still staring down at the table that frown still on his face.

"This meant that I could go home. I could go back to my life and what I knew before. I was almost done with my first year up there and I reluctantly stayed to finish it out but I almost couldn't wait till the end of the semester so I could finally come home".

The smile on my face vanished and I was quiet for a long minute, causing Jake to finally look up at me. He didn't urge me to continue but I had already come too far to stop.

"I called Charlie to tell him that I was coming back". I said hoarsely and coughed a little to clear my throat. "Of course he was excited and when I told him to let you and Billy know as well that's when he got quiet. My Dad was always against my decision to leave and like I said before I couldn't tell him exactly why I had to leave but the change in his voice told me something back home had changed".

My voice caught a second time and I had to cough again to clear it.

"My Dad told me you had met a girl". I said quietly. "He said that you guys had only known each other for a few weeks but anyone who has around could tell how much you guys liked each other. He told me that you looked at her Jake as if she was the only woman in the universe".

I felt ashamed when I felt the tears stinging my eyes again.

"Of course my Dad didn't know anything about imprinting but by what he told me I knew you had finally met your imprint. I knew that you were finally happy".

Jacob banged his fist on the table and looked at me so hard I thought I would explode.

"Don't you get it Bella"? He said, biting his lip roughly, shaking his head. "That should have been you. We should have been happy. I always felt you were the one I should have imprinted on and I could feel it was going to happen but then you up and left with that fucking bloodsucker and ruined everything".

He stood up again, knocking the chair out from under him. He had one fist balled up tightly and I almost thought he was going to punch a hole in our wall but he just leaned up against it. He shook slightly but it wasn't from anger.

"I loved you Bella and it was almost like you pushed me into the arms of someone else". Jake said, his voice shaking with emotion. "I love Naomi too but I don't know if it's because of the imprint or if I really do. With you Bells I don't have to guess, I already know".

I stood in the middle of my living room, crying silently because Jacob Black had just told me that he loved me. Still loved me after all this time. I wanted to jump for joy. But I still hadn't told him what I had done. I still hadn't told him the reason he became this dark monster nobody recognized.

"I know Jake and I am so sorry. I've ruined everything. We could have been happy together; I know we would have been. It's my fault you became what you were, it's my fault because I allowed myself to be led astray by Edward and Alice and not think for myself. I should have trusted you…..you had a right to know, I shouldn't have allowed them to take that from you".

I was rambling now because Jacob had turned around to look at me. His face was confused.

"Bella, what are you talking about"? He asked. "What should I have known"?

I could barely talk now because I was crying so hard.

"They lied to me". I wailed. "They told me you were getting married, that Alice had seen it and that you were happy. I would only be making things more complicated by telling you, it was the best decision for us".

I knew I wasn't making any sense. Jacob had come to stand in front of me and steadied me on my feet, his hands on my arms.

"Bella I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me"?

I looked at Jake through blurry eyes. He was going to hate me forever for this.

"I came back to see for myself. I needed to hear it from your own mouth. Of course you wouldn't speak to me because of the way I left before. You were still upset but I was persistent. I finally caught you late one night at the shop. There was yelling and arguing and I finally asked you were you getting married and you told me no".

The tears just wouldn't stop coming. I wish Jake would let me go.

"I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest because of what I did. Once you said that I felt like the most horrible person in the world. I remember falling and you catching me asking me repeatedly what was wrong".

Jacob let me go then. His eyes slightly unfocused. "You kept saying that you were sorry". He whispered. "You kept saying that you had made a mistake".

He was starting to remember. His eyes went to mine and I could see the pain in them.

"Bella". Jacob started, his voice shaking. "What did you come back to tell me that night"?

I hugged myself tightly and looked into the eyes of the man I loved.

"I didn't leave Forks just by myself Jacob". I said softly. "I took a piece of you with me".

He wasn't getting it, his whole face read confusion. "Bella…..I don't…."

"I was pregnant Jake". I cut in. "I found out right after I arrived in Alaska. You were going to be a Daddy".

Jacob struggled with his words, tears beginning to cloud those beautiful eyes.

"Were….? Bella what did…..what happened"?

I didn't want to look at him. I wanted to turn away, because I didn't want to see how much my next words were going to kill him.

"I got rid of our baby Jacob". I said, crying silently. "I got rid of our baby because Edward lied to me. I took away the life we made and never gave you a choice. I stabbed you in your heart for the last time".

And with that, I watched as Jacob's heart broke and bled all over again.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So sorry for the long wait in updates. Life has been kicking my butt lately and if I honestly didn't have this story to lose myself in, I would go crazy. But hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 10.**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was frozen. I was completely immobilized. Whatever I had expected Bella to tell me, it sure as hell wasn't this. Never in a million years would I have expected this shit.

It's no wonder I went bat shit crazy after hearing that the girl that owned my heart, my childhood sweetheart, had aborted a child that we created because of her blood sucking ex-fiancé. I was having a very hard time keeping myself from turning into my hairy other half right here in her kitchen.

He was clawing his way to the surface and I wanted nothing more than to set him free. But I couldn't do that with Bella being so close, I wouldn't do it. So I had no other choice but to calm the fuck down and pray that I had enough self-control left to fight the beast that was trying to break free.

"Jacob". Bella said quietly. "I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to…".

I held up my hand to cut her off. She went silent and I took in a couple of deep breaths. The more she talked the more the wolf struggled to get out. I could feel my body shaking with the effort of keeping him at bay. I gritted my teeth, trying to form words but was rendered speechless.

This anger was starting to control me. I was holding onto it with the tips of my fingers but it was slipping.

I leaned on the sink, taking in deep breaths. I heard Bella's footsteps approaching.

"Jacob please talk to me". She pleaded and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from her touch.

"Don't touch me". I growled and I spun around to face her causing her to jump back in alarm.

"I'm sorry". Bella said quietly.

I fucking snapped.

"STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT SHIT". I yelled. I grabbed my head in frustration and I'm pretty sure I looked like a deranged mad man but I was way past the point of caring.

"You think that changes what you did to me…to us"? I asked, laughing when all Bella could do was shake her head. I honestly wanted to rip it off but I knew that was my wolf talking and I knew my time here was up.

My body was beginning to hurt. The tremors I was trying so hard to maintain was becoming too much. I took in a shuddering breath and walked out the kitchen, right passed Bella and to the door. My hand was on the knob when I spoke to her.

"I can never forgive you for this" I said, and I was angry that my voice caught. I cleared my throat. "I don't care what your reasons were, Bella you had no right to take my choice away from me".

I couldn't look at her so I continued to stare at the door. I banged my fist against it.

"And what's even more fucked up about this whole thing is that you allowed that blood sucking parasite to kill my child. Once again you allowed that fucking leech into your head to manipulate your mind. But this time it wasn't only your life he was fucking with it was mine too, and you once again you did nothing to protect me."

I heard Bella take in a shuddering breath and I knew she was crying again, but I no longer gave a shit.

"It haunts me Jacob". She cried. "It haunts me every day. I can't sleep at night. All I see, all I feel is your pain".

I snorted and still refuse to look at her. I couldn't stand to look at her.

"I guess I should feel honored that after you got rid of our baby that you still somewhat feel sorry for it".

I knew I was being an asshole and I didn't want to but I just couldn't help it.

"Jacob". Bella started. "Don't do that".

"NO". I yelled again, finally turning to face her. "Don't you do it Bella? You think just because you can't sleep at night and that you feel bad about it forgives what you did"?

I moved towards her without thinking and gripped her by the arms, bringing her too me roughly. She whimpered. My grip never wavered.

"You killed our baby". I said quietly, every syllable spoken with every ounce of anger I was feeling. "And as far as I'm concerned you don't get to rest peacefully, you deserve to be reminded of what you did every single fucking day".

I released my hold on her and walked away, making my way back towards the door, hoping that this time Bella would actually let me leave. She didn't.

She beat me to the door and stood in front of it, blocking my way out. I avoided eye contact and stared down at my boots.

"I know that no matter what I say to you right now Jake will make no difference whatsoever, I just need to know that before you walk out of here, I will see you again". She said and I didn't respond.

Bella placed both of her hands on the side of my face and forced me to look at her. I couldn't hold it anymore. The tears fell and I didn't try to stop them. This woman had broken my heart beyond any possible repair and yet some small part of me still loved her.

I cleared my throat. "I can't promise that Bella". I said quietly. "I just can't".

Bella stepped closer to me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I no longer had the strength to fight her, every ounce of emotions I had beginning to drain out my body. She placed her face in my chest and I could feel her shaking a bit. I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she just let me go?

"Please Jake". Bella whispered. "I've already lost you before; I can't have that happen again.

She paused a bit. "I…..I love you Jacob and I can't imagine not having you in my life".

I finally looked down at her and was about to say something but she silenced me with a finger to my lips. She smelt like vanilla and strawberries.

"I know right now everything is so fucked up and I promise you that I'll fix this, I just need to know that you won't leave me again. I know you hate me but just don't leave ok"? Bella pleaded, her eyes shining with tears.

I didn't know how to answer that. I really didn't know if I could. Anyone who knows me knows that I don't make promises I can't keep. I didn't want to promise Bella that she would see me again when all I wanted to do was get away from her. I sighed.

"I don't hate you Bella". I said quietly. "I'm just disappointed and hurt by the decisions that you've made. I need time".

She nodded and beyond my better judgment, I kissed her forehead.

"Take care of yourself". I said gently before _finally _making my way out the door, leaving Bella standing alone in the middle of her living room.

I was able to make it all the way to the parking lot before I completely lost it, exploding into the beast I had barely held back. I took off running into the forest, my paws pounding heavily against the ground. I didn't know what direction I was going in, I just knew I wanted to get away, far away.

This is what it must have felt like a year and half ago, when she told me the first time. Ever since I started regaining back some of my memories, the wolf wasn't as violent as he once was. But I could only imagine how I reacted back then but obviously it wasn't good considering that I just up and left.

It was time to go back home. I had come for the answers that I wanted. They weren't what I was expecting to hear but at least now I'm not in the dark anymore.

I was halfway through the forest when I was met by Paul again. He was in his wolf form also, probably because he felt me shift. I shook my head at him because he had taken a slightly defensive stance.

"_Don't worry. I didn't lose control. I didn't hurt her"._

Paul straightened up and gave a nod.

"_I didn't think you would. It was more so Sam acting like you was off your rocker"._

I wanted to laugh. I really did. But I didn't think I ever would again. There was no trying to hide my thoughts from Paul, I never was very good at it and because I've been on my own for so long, I didn't really need to practice. He saw everything that happened.

From what I could remember, Paul was always a person of smart ass remarks, but right now none came.

"_That's fucked up man. I didn't know. It's no wonder you lost it, anybody would"._

I nodded and didn't respond back right away because I saw something flash in Paul's thoughts before he closed it off again.

"_So you and Bella huh"? _I asked and surprisingly, I wasn't the least bit upset about it.

Paul scratched the ground at his feet.

"_Yeah, but just a couple times. We are nothing more than just friends who found comfort in each other when we were both hurting"._

There was something else Paul wasn't telling me but he was blocking me out with a lot of effort. I couldn't help but feel that he resented me for some reason.

"_Paul? What are you trying to hide from me? What did I do to you"?_

He snorted and his fur bristled a little.

"_Just leave it alone Black. It can't be fixed anyway"._

So that's what's I did. I left it alone. I didn't think I could deal with anymore tonight anyway. I turned back towards the trees.

"_I'm going home. Watch over Bella for me"._

Paul didn't speak, he just gave me another nod and that was good enough for me. I took off running in the opposite direction, anxious to get back to Naomi.

Anxious to get away from the pain.

Anxious to laugh again.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review. Thank you much.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm sooooo happy with you guys responses from the last chapter. I'm glad to see how passionate you all are.**_

_**I know some were wondering about Jake's reaction to what Bella told him, or lack thereof, but you have to remember when it comes to Bella, Jacob has an annoyingly HUGE soft spot for her and we all know that no matter how much we want Jake to curse her out, he won't, no matter how bad she's been to him.**_

_**I'm still curious to see who you all would prefer Jake to end up with. I've kind of already planned it in my head but I would love your input and who knows, if you all have a convincing argument it just could change my mind. So are you Team Naomi or Team Bella? Don't be so quick in your decision, there is still a lot of story left.**_

_**Ok…..this has been a pretty lengthy author's note. Let's get on with the story. I've fast forwarded a couple months and now we get to see Jake try to adjust to the life he had forgotten.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Here is Chapter 11 **_

* * *

_***4 months later***_

_**Jacob's POV**_

To have been hit with such a huge bomb a few months ago, I was doing pretty well. I haven't spoken to Bella since that night and I haven't made an effort too. She hasn't reached out either. I can't say I was disappointed. Just because I was functioning okay didn't mean I forgot what she told me. I don't think I ever would forget. When I was beginning to think I was finally passed my anger, I would think back to that horrible conversation and hate her all over again.

Wait? No…that was wrong.

I didn't hate Bella. I was extremely angry with her. I was hurt too but my anger usually won out any other emotion. Anytime that anger hit me I would distance myself from others and just be alone. I never told anyone about what I was told that night. The only people who knew were Paul and of course Naomi.

Paul never uttered a word and acted like we had never held a conversation. He just told Sam that everything went fine, no one was hurt and I came back home. I was grateful for that but I was never able to let him know. Paul had been avoiding me ever since we returned and I only caught spare glimpses of him when we were phased and that wasn't often. I was trying to stay away from my wolf as much possible. For one, when I was phased my anger was almost uncontrollable and that alone made me dangerous. Secondly, the pack and I had agreed it was best if I didn't take up my position as Alpha just yet and take some time to readjust to everything.

This was a smart idea but the wolf didn't like it and every time I was phased with Sam, I constantly felt myself wanting to challenge him and take back my birthright. I knew he felt it too but he had the decency not to say anything around the others.

So I tried to stay anger and stress free most of my days. I spent most of the time working in the shop. The guys had did a wonderful job keeping it running while I was gone and I was happy to find out that my skills with cars was the one thing I remembered.

My days were spent around cars and my nights were spent with my imprint. Naomi just made me feel better. She was furious at what Bella had done and it took everything in me to stop her from going to New York and ripping Bella a new one. She cared for me and that's what I needed.

I cared for her too, but I wasn't sure if I loved her. The Imprint was the reason those feelings were there. Those feelings were not Jacob Black's doing. It wasn't just me feeling this way, I could feel Naomi wavering as well. Yes….I knew she loved me and during our short time together we have developed a sort of unbreakable bond but she was hiding something from me. Something that the imprint was blocking. I had no idea what it was but it made being intimate difficult. Her heart wasn't in it and neither was mine. So we didn't push it. Yeah we tried but most of the time, we just liked lying next to each other, getting comfort from one another.

So slowly but surely, I was adjusting pretty well to the life I had left behind. My relationship with my Dad was getting better, especially once he realized I was here to stay. My pack brothers had welcomed me back with open arms. I was reconnecting with my best friends Quil and Embry and with those two, it felt like I had never left.

But there was still something missing and I would be lying to myself if I didn't think that something was Bella. Don't get me wrong, like said before I was still very furious with her, But life here didn't make sense without Bella. It just didn't feel right. Everything reminded me of her.

I knew I shouldn't want to see her. I knew I should never want to see her again actually. I couldn't explain it, I just knew I missed her and that shit pissed me off even more.

It was her fault that I forgot the person that I was and left my family. It was her fault that I lived in the woods by myself for a year. She was the reason I imprinted, because she left me. It was her fault that our baby was gone and it was her fault that we weren't a happy family by now, married with a house of our own.

There should be nothing left in my heart for Bella besides anger. But somehow, that little feeling of wanting crawled its way there and stayed.

Naomi tried to take my mind off it and most of the time she succeeded, but even she couldn't stop the moments of daydreaming I would emerge myself in. So I kept busy, not allowing myself any alone time for my mind to wander.

I was arms deep in the engine of an old Ford pickup. It was dark already but I never bothered looking at the time. I was always the last one to leave the shop so I was taking my time with this. The music was up and I was completely in my element. But even with all the noise, I still heard the bay area door open. I stopped working when the music was turned down. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Come to hunt me down huh"? I said with a grin on my face.

There was a small laugh, a laugh that I had grown to love.

"No not at all. I was just checking up on you".

I stood up straight, grabbed the towel hanging out my left back pocket and wiped my arms off. I tossed it to the side and turned around to my visitor.

Naomi stood there with a small smile on her face. She wore a small grey sweater, plain white shirt and a long high-waist grey skirt with a side split that reached her thigh and showed off her brown leg. Her long ebony hair was in a high messy bun and she had on light makeup that made her cheeks glow.

She was so beautiful.

I walked forward, wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and hugged me back.

"I've missed you". I said quietly in her neck, taking in her scent. She squeezed me tighter.

"I've missed you too".

Naomi loosened her hold but didn't completely let me go. She pulled back a bit and stared up at me. She moved some hair that had fallen out my ponytail out of face. I wanted to kiss her so badly but that was the imprint talking so I settled on placing a kiss to her cheek instead before moving away.

It was moments like these that got dangerous. The imprint always pulling strongly at myself control every time she came near. But it wouldn't be fair to her if I allowed myself to be pulled into that, because it was already difficult enough.

Naomi cleared her throat a bit and folded her arms in front of her. I cursed myself inwardly. I had made her uncomfortable.

"I was dropping in to see if you were coming by Sam and Em's tonight? You know they're celebrating their 2yr wedding anniversary". She said, not looking at me.

I sighed. I had completely forgotten about this and I wanted nothing more than to go home, take a quick shower and crash. But I had only just been introduced back into this life and I wanted to rebuild as many relationships as I possibly could.

"Honestly I completely forgot about it". I said and that earned a small chuckle from the woman in front of me. I smiled.

"Well I know this is all still new for you". Naomi started and I couldn't help but feel touched at her concern.

"Don't worry about it. I want to go". I said and that earned me another smile. I really loved her smiles.

"Do you want me to give you a ride back home"? She asked grabbing her purse that she had set down on one of the benches. I shook my head.

"No honey, that's fine. You go ahead and I'll meet you there. I want to get cleaned up first. It's no reason you need to wait for me".

Naomi gave me a nod but didn't respond. I sighed and leaned against the hood of an almost complete 2011 charger. I reached forward and took her hand and tugged gently until she moved and stopped in between my outstretched legs. I took her other hand in mine and brought them to my lips, placing a kiss on the back of each of them.

"I wish I can make this easier for both of us honey". I said softly. "I really do. I'm trying but I just don't know…"

"Shhhhhhhh". Naomi said quietly, cutting me off with a finger to my mouth. She placed her hand on the side of my face, holding it there for a minute before she leaned forward and placed a kiss to my lips. Her lips were soft and gentle and I took my time tasting her, bringing a hand to her hip and pushing her closer to me. For a moment we lost ourselves in each other and only for that moment did the imprint not matter. I wanted this.

Naomi pulled away way before I was ready for her to do so and I brought her back briefly to taste her a last time. She smiled and drank in my features, so much love and care behind her gaze.

"I know you're trying Jake and so am I. We'll figure this out okay"? She looked into my eyes until I gave her a nod and she gave me another smile.

She placed a kiss to head. "Go and get yourself all handsome. I'll see you in a bit".

Naomi grabbed her keys, gave my hand a squeeze and turned around and walked back out the door. I stood there for a few minutes.

I couldn't see why I was having such a hard time opening myself completely to this woman. She was everything that I had ever dreamed of. She was my equal, my right hand. So why did everything with us feel so forced?

Just because the imprint was telling us both that we were what the other were looking for, how did we know that for sure? The truth was that we didn't and I guess that's what we were both trying to figure out.

I sighed and gathered up my tools and my bag, shutting things off as I made my way towards the door.

My only fear was that we were both going to end up getting hurt if we didn't figure this thing out soon.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bonfire was a fun affair, just like most of them are. It was pretty cool to get to hang with everybody and it calmed me to know that nobody blamed me for what I did. They all knew me long enough to know that getting away was how I dealt with whatever I was going through and eventually I would have come home.

I appreciated the understanding. I felt like I had abandoned my tribe but no one else felt that way and for that I was grateful.

I was standing around talking with Quil, Embry and Jared. Embry was telling us about some girl he had met the other night.

"I swear dude I have never seen a girl with an ass like hers. I mean, I've seen some good looking asses but hers take the cake. And I mean that quite literally". Embry said, earning a huge laugh from Jared. I just smiled and shook my head. Quil looked absolutely distraught.

"I knew I should have come with you". He said sadly and Embry snorted.

"You couldn't, you had babysitting duties". He said and then took a quick sip of his beer. "But don't worry, I'm going out with her next weekend and she's bringing a friend. You can thank me later dude".

Quil's whole face broke out into a goofy grin before he slapped Embry on the shoulder and then proceeded to ask just exactly what this girl looked like. I smiled, took a sip of my beer and looked around for Naomi.

I knew she wasn't far, I could sense her and I found her a few yards away down the beach talking with Paul. I couldn't make out what they were saying; they were both too far away. I couldn't see Naomi's face because her back was turned towards me, but Paul's facial expression was somewhere between frustration and anger.

That concerned me.

What could they possibly be talking about that would make Paul angry? I started forward but Jared stopped my movements. He had also been watching them but he had also been watching me.

"I wouldn't get involved". Jared said softly. That didn't do much to ease my concerns.

"Why shouldn't I get involved with something that includes my imprint"? I asked, and I could hear the note of dominance in my voice. Jared heard it too and he was quick to correct his words.

"No not like that dude, Listen". He stepped closer to me. Quil and Embry were still so into their own conversation that didn't even notice us.

"You were gone for a long time". He started. "Naomi turned to us for answers and comfort. She was thrust so suddenly into this word that a lot of stuff just didn't make sense, but she trusted you and if you said everything was ok then she believed you and didn't ever think about questioning it".

Jared paused, his eyes still resting on Naomi and Paul.

"Then you left, and you took everything she had believed in with you. We couldn't give her the answers that she wanted because hell we didn't even know ourselves. She was beginning to feel lost, angry and that's when Paul stepped in".

I turned and looked at the pair too. Paul looked less angry now and he was looking at Naomi as if what she was saying held the answers to everything. Jared continued.

"Now I know you can remember that Paul's not really an overly helpful person and if it doesn't directly benefit him he doesn't really like to volunteer his services but this time it was different. He didn't speak much to us about it but it wasn't like we didn't see".

I looked at Jared now. "See what"? I asked.

Jared laughed a bit before shaking his head and taking a sip of his beer.

"Paul likes her Jake and I mean, like her like her. Of course he can't really say anything because that's your imprint obviously but anybody with eyes can see it. And it's not just on his part either".

I took in what Jared had just told me. While the wolf was telling me that I needed to brand what was mine, the human was starting to put two and two together.

Jared looked a bit nervous.

"Look man I know that this is a sensitive topic but don't jump to any conclusions just give Naomi sometime to come talk to you".

I laughed and gave him a clap on the back

"Don't worry man I won't. Thanks for bringing me up to speed".

He nodded and turned and walked away just as Naomi and Paul had finished their conversation. Paul walked right passed me without so much as a glance in my direction. Naomi stopped behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I grabbed her arms and pulled her in front of me.

"Is everything okay honey"? I asked, knowing she wasn't going to tell me exactly what was going on.

She gave me a nod and a soft smile. "Yeah, everything is fine".

I gave a kiss to her forehead and rested my chin on the top of her hair. I definitely didn't know how to handle this situation but I knew we couldn't keep doing this to each other.

The rest of the night went on uneventful. We ate a shit load of food and played a hefty game of football on the beach. It was fun and refreshing to run and jump around with my brothers. It almost felt like I didn't have a care in the world. For a brief moment I felt like the person I use to be.

We had just finished our game and we were all sweaty and dirty but we had fun. There was some commotion by the kitchen door. Sam and Emily had some more guests arriving. Charlie was here with Sue and they both greeted the celebrating couple with hugs and handshakes. I was tugging back on my T-shirt and pulling it over my head when I saw her walk in.

Bella was all smiles when she greeted Emily with a hug and then turned to do the same with Sam. She had brought her friend Angela with her and I watched as she greeted the couple as well. Bella was still smiling when she spotted me standing a few feet her away. Her smile faulted a bit and then she promptly turned away again to talk back with Emily and together along with Angela made their way back inside, leaving Charlie and Sue with Sam.

I didn't know how to feel. I should have half expected her to show up; I don't know why I didn't. But seeing her tonight opened up wounds I had tried to forget. And it hurt. But I didn't know how to deal with hurt. I only knew anger and somehow, someway Bella always could bring that out of me.

I felt a small, warm hand slide into mine and I smiled down at the woman beside me.

"Are you okay"? Naomi asked me quietly, her eyes burning with concern.

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I'll be okay. I'm just going to go for a walk for a bit. I'll be right back".

Naomi nodded and kissed me again, caressing my face. "Okay, just don't be too long".

I laughed, squeezed her hand and made my way down the beach, by myself.

I just needed a moment. Seeing Bella was a shock to my system and I felt the wolf starting to get anxious. This was not the time for him to make an appearance so I needed to keep my shit under wraps.

Maybe it was better this way. Bella not speaking to me and me not speaking to Bella. Seems like the less we talked to each other, the less we hurt each other. It was a win win situation.

I stood out and looked at the water for a long moment, willing the emotions I was beginning to feel right back into the vault I kept them in. I worked hard to get to where I was at and I'll be damned if I gave all that up because I couldn't hold my temper.

I heard footsteps behind me but never bothered to turn around.

"You going to stay out here all night"?

I picked up a stone and skipped it out into the water.

"No, just long enough for you to leave". I said. That came out harsher than I attended it too.

Bella came to stand up beside me but never looked at me.

"That was mean Jacob". She said quietly and I was half expecting her to start crying but she never did.

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"I guess now we can call it even, although I don't think I can ever hold a candle to you".

Bella sighed and turned to face me. I continued to stare out into the water.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Jake; I just wanted to at least speak before I left". She said.

I laughed and skipped another stone across the water.

"Yeah and I didn't want you to come at all. I seem to function better when you're not around". I said.

I knew that I was being an asshole and I honestly couldn't help it. I couldn't put my walls down around Bella anymore; I just couldn't be that open with her without fear of getting hurt.

Bella laughed softly, turning back to look at the ocean. "I get it Jacob. I don't deserve for you to be nice to me". She said and when I finally looked at her she wasn't smiling. I took in a deep breath.

"What do you expect from me Bella"? I asked wearily. "What do you expect from a guy that you dropped a bomb on just a few months prior"?

Bella turned and looked at me.

"Forgiveness Jake". She said gently. I was quiet. She continued.

"I know I hurt you Jake and there is not a day that goes by that I don't see your pained expression every time I close my eyes. I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry for you to finally believe me but I'll say it until I'm blue in the face. I'm trying Jacob, I just ask you to give me a chance to make it right".

I didn't know what to say like I do most of the time when it comes to shit that involves Bella. I couldn't trust myself not to respond with a smart ass remark so I just remained quiet and decided not to say anything at all.

Bella wrapped her sweater around her tightly.

"Well umm, I'm going to go, I have work early in the morning. I just wanted to say hi before I left". She said, turning to make her way back up the beach. Something caught my attention.

"Work"? I asked, turning around. "How will you get all the way back to New York in time"?

Bella looked down at her feet before she answered me.

"I got a new job offer here in Seattle. Me and Angela moved back into the city a week ago. The last of our things should be arriving from New York on Tuesday".

_Fucking shit…..goddamn it!_

Bella was back in Washington. Bella was only an half an hour drive away. Bella was back home.

"Oh ok". I answered plainly and we both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"I guess I'll see you around Jake". Bella said quietly before continuing back up towards the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It was a lot easier to forget about Bella when she was on the other side of the world in New York. Now with her being back in Seattle I knew that task was going to be a lot more difficult.

I started to prepare myself for the problems this was going to cause. Because there was definitely going to be problems. Jacob Black's life was not made to be easy and carefree.

Well…Here goes nothing.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review. Oh and just out of curiosity, what character would you like the next POV to be in? I'm very interested in what you guys want to read.**_ _**Until next time. MN**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I love you guys: sends kisses: I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! **_

_**Not going to talk so much here, did that the last author's note.**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 12. This time we get to hear from someone we haven't heard from yet **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

_**Naomi's POV.**_

When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of finding my prince charming like Cinderella and Snow White. Of course some of those dreams go out the window once you get older and when I reached twenty two I had given up on the idea that my prince charming was out there waiting for me. All the guys I had dealt with were complete assholes and I didn't have the time for it. I fully believed that I would never meet a guy that would make me smile.

That is until I moved to Washington.

My Mom got a new job in this new up and coming hospital that paid way more money than what she was making now so she couldn't say no. It was just the two of us so one weekend we up and left our small town in Virginia and moved across the country to another small town called Forks. My Mom was never really into the city life, preferring to work in one but not live in one. She liked the solitude and seclusion a small town offered you and having grown up in one all my life I couldn't blame her. But I was a young girl, in a new town with no friends. I needed to see what Washington State had to offer.

I was enrolled in Washington State University to finish out my last year in school so that gave me an opportunity to meet some people my own age. I was an outgoing individual so it wasn't hard to fit in. My major was in dance, so people always saw me and knew who I was. I had been dancing since I was a little girl and I couldn't see myself doing anything else. My mom was really cool about letting me choose my own path in life and didn't really stress me about my choice. As long as I was happy she was and that's why our relationship was so strong.

Living in this small town was turning out not to be so bad. I was making friends and going to school for what I loved. And then one night, I finally met my Prince Charming.

I was at a party that one of my girlfriends had dragged me too. It wasn't in the city; instead it was on this small reservation about fifteen minutes away from Forks. I had never heard of it before but the beaches were beautiful. It was somewhat still warm outside but as it got later the air started to get a chill to it. There was a huge bonfire that was lit and some people were sitting around it, talking or roasting marshmallows. My friend had left to go and try and scoop up one of the "sexy Quileute boys" as she put it.

I couldn't deny it, there had to be something in the water here because they were all something that should be in a GQ magazine. These boys were gorgeous but I was never one to swoon over a guy, no matter how sexy they were so I let her work her magic and I decided to take a seat closer to the water on a small piece of driftwood. I had falling in love with the peacefulness that this small little reservation seemed to have. It kind of made me wish I knew my father before he passed away. I was young when he died so I barely remember anything at all but my mother told me that he was Native American, although she couldn't remember what tribe he was from. But this is what accounted to my dark hair and my darker skin tone. I never had a problem with it, but I never quite fit in when I was back in Virginia because everyone was always lighter than I was. But it didn't matter to me, I always had a huge group of friends and I liked knowing that I was different, that I never looked like anyone one else.

I looked over at my friend and she was laying the charm on some poor boy over by the food and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look on his face. Someone had heard me.

"He is going to have his hands full with that one". The deep voice said to me and I turned around to my speaker.

My first thought was _holy shit!_

This guy was tall, had to be at least 6'6 or maybe taller. He had on a black long sleeved shirt that showed off the impressive muscles in his arms and chest with dark blue denim jeans that hung a bit off his hip and bunched around the bottom of his dark brown boots. His skin was my complexion and he had a smirk on his face that could melt a woman's panties off.

This guy screamed out trouble and all that did was peak my curiosity. So I kept my cool.

"Yeah he just might". I answered back. "Shelley can be relentless when she sees something she likes".

He laughed and took a seat right next to me, sitting so close that our shoulders touched.

"I guess I can relate to her in that scenario. I like to go after what I want as well". He told me and I turned to smile at him.

"Is that so"? I asked and he smiled back.

"That's right". He said and extended a hand out to me. "My name's Paul, it's nice to meet you…."?

I smiled and placed my hand in his. "My name is Naomi and it's nice to meet you too".

Paul gave me another smile. "Naomi huh? Mm mm I like that".

That caused me to blush, which by the way I never do, so I had to get the upper hand in this convo.

I moved some hair out of my face and turned my body a bit to face him.

"What's a good looking guy like yourself doing over here with little ole me"? I asked and Paul laughed out loud.

"I don't know. Those girls aren't really my type. I have a thing for girls with a darker skin tone". He said, his voice dropping a couple octaves.

"You have a thing against girls who aren't Native American"? I asked a slight frown on my face. Paul shook his head.

"No, not at all sweetheart, I just like my girls with a bit of color to them".

Maybe I got the wrong impression about this guy because he was starting to sound like an asshole. That was my luck though, the assholes always found a way to me. I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around myself.

"It was nice meeting you Paul but it's getting late and I have to get back to school". I said plainly, starting to make my way back up the beach. Before I had taken three steps however Paul was standing in my way.

"Look I'm sorry sometimes I don't always know what to say out my mouth, just don't leave just yet it took me a long enough time to work up the nerve to come over here and talk to you". He said sincerely.

That made me smile a bit.

"And how do you plan to make me stay"? I asked. He smirked again and moved closer to me.

"For one, I would pull you into my arms because I can see that you're getting cold". He said and did just that. He placed a hand on my waist pushed me gently against him. Instantly I was warmed and I definitely didn't want to leave anytime soon.

"What else"? I asked softly and Paul lost the confident smirk he had on his face. Instead he looked at me with an emotion I couldn't quite read.

"Then I'll tell her how beautiful I think you are and even though we just met I would tell you how bad I want to kiss you right now". He told me and I found myself momentarily speechless as I stared into his eyes.

I didn't know what it was but Paul felt different. He had an edge to him that was for sure but that was just for show. This person I was seeing now was the real Paul and I had a feeling not a lot people got to see this side of him.

My fingers played with the bottom of his shirt and I started to smile.

"And then I would ask you what you were waiting for". I said gently and Paul gave me that smile again.

He didn't speak as he brought a hand to my chin and tilted my face upward. He searched my eyes for a brief moment before I felt his warm lips touch mine and I closed my eyes and lost myself in our kiss. He was so gentle and I found that I was the one who was soon pushing for more. My hands coming up to grip his strong shoulders and I felt his arms wrapping completely around my waist, so tightly that I was lifted of my feet a bit.

When air became a necessity, we pulled apart, breathing hard, foreheads braced against one another. I couldn't speak because that kiss had honestly taken my breath away. Obviously Paul felt the same way.

"You've taken my breath away princess". He said his voice husky and ragged.

Instead of answering I kissed him again and this time Paul wasn't so gentle. I didn't mind that at all.

We stayed together up until it really had gotten late and I had to make it back to campus. Paul walked me back to my car. He leaned against my car door as I sat in the driver seat. We didn't speak for a long time. He just held my hand and ran his thumb over the skin on the back of it.

"I want to see you again Naomi". He said quietly and I couldn't help but smile.

"I would like to see you again too Paul". I said gently and was greeted with his brilliant smile.

Paul gave me his number and another kiss to the lips before he allowed me to go. I was smiling like an idiot the whole way back to campus. The next day I dialed his number nervously, after hanging up three times before. We talked to each other for hours and had come up with a date and time to meet each other at the end of our conversation.

I had never been so excited about spending time with someone before but I was damn near bouncing on the balls of my feet. Paul drove all the way up to my school and picked me up then treated me to a wonderful night.

It was something out of a fairytale.

Paul was what I had been looking for. We spent most of our time together. He even came up and spent some weekends with me in my dorm room. We had started to become the envy of most people we were around, always hearing how good we looked together.

When the Thanksgiving Holiday rolled around, Paul told me he wanted me to come home with him to meet his family. I readily agreed and almost immediately he wanted to start making plans to come get me but I told him I would drive up to him that Wednesday night because I needed to take a final before I was done with midterms. We agreed that Paul would meet me once I hit forks.

But it never happened. That night changed everything.

I never got to spend Thanksgiving with Paul. I got to meet his family eventually but I wasn't being introduced by him, I was being introduced by Jacob…..as his imprint.

At the time, nothing else mattered to me but Jake. I couldn't see or remember anything outside of him. I saw Paul and I knew that we were familiar with each other, but those feelings that I had before the imprint happened were pushed down and locked away.

But then Jacob left me and I was alone. No one could give me answers. No one knew what to say. Everyone except Paul.

Once it was apparent that Jacob wasn't coming back anytime soon, Paul helped me sort through everything. While he didn't know himself why Jake just took off, he helped me get a better handle on it. And while an imprint can never be broken, it was obvious that it could lessen with time because I found that this was happening to me.

My feelings for Paul were more than just friendship and one day I was stupid enough to blurt this out to him. Instead of him laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, he looked at me with a pained expression and left without an explanation.

Of course I was never one to let anything go so I nagged him about it until he finally broke down and told me what happened.

We were dating, we had been in love, I was coming to Forks to meet his family, but my car broke down, Jacob had come out to fix it and he imprinted on me and Paul was left feeling alone and devastated.

But even with the imprint, he still loved…he never stopped loving me.

The realization of all this brought my world to a crashing halt. I didn't know what to do because while I knew I still had feelings for Jacob; those feelings for Paul were knocking right at the front door.

Was it even possible to love one wolf while being imprinted to the other?

I was still new to this whole wolf thing and I had no idea who to ask about it. The longer Jake stayed away, the stronger my feelings began to get for Paul again.

And then just as suddenly as Jake left, he came back and my feelings for him intensified. I knew it was just the imprint but it was so strong I couldn't fight it and once again Paul was left to watch the woman he loved in the arms of another man, his brother.

But those feelings started to waver. And I knew it wasn't just on my part. I knew Jake could feel it too but he was trying hard not to show it. While the other imprinted couples around us were always showing affection, me and Jake preferred not too, every once in a while we might hold hands or kiss but that was as intimate as we got.

But I wanted this to work out. I knew how much Bella had hurt Jacob and he was so full of love and affection I wanted to be the one to give that back to him and make him happy. I wanted to make this imprint work.

I tried to make Paul understand this at the bonfire.

"You don't love him Naomi, why are you trying to force this"? He asked angrily, making sure to keep his voice down.

I couldn't look at him so I stared down at the sand around my sneakers.

"I do love him Paul and he deserves to be happy after everything that has happened to him. I can make him happy".

Paul laughed and shook his head.

"But you love me more. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear how your heart speeds up every time I'm near you. You can't lie to me Naomi". He said quietly, grabbing my hand and bringing me a little bit closer to him.

"You want to know how I know those things happen to you"? He asked and I finally looked up at him.

"How"?

He smiled slightly.

"Because their happening right now and because the same things happens to me when I see you".

I bit my lip and willed the tears that sprang to my eyes to stay at bay. I couldn't do this.

"Stay with me Naomi". Paul pleaded. "Please sweetheart. We can work this out. I know we can, the elders will know something".

I couldn't come up with an answer. "What about Jacob"? I asked and Paul frowned.

"Jacob is a strong person. I know he feels that the imprint is not what it once was but he doesn't want to hurt your feelings so he won't say anything about it. I've seen it in his head babe, he just wants you to be happy and if that's with me why deny yourself that happiness"?

I thought about what Paul said and I knew it held some truth, me and Jake had both been hesitant around one another but I just couldn't up and leave him.

"I can't just leave him Paul, I'm sorry". I said and turned to look over my shoulder and saw Jake staring right at us. "I've got to go".

Paul let go of my hand and gave me a look like he never wanted to see me again. "Fine, I'll see you around".

And with that, he walked passed me and back up towards the bonfire. The tears fell and I wiped at them quickly before I turned and made my way back towards Jacob, wanting to just be in his embrace.

"Is everything ok honey". He asked and I have him a nod and a small smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine". I answered even though everything was far from being okay.

Not too long after that Bella showed up with some other girl and I immediately was put on edge. I didn't know she was coming and the fact that she was here was rubbing me the wrong way.

I could see it was affecting Jake too and when he told me he was going for a walk I knew it was to clear his head.

But when Bella started making her way towards him, I had to intervene.

"He doesn't want to speak you right now". I told her, not bothering to keep the disgust out my voice.

Bella looked shocked at my tone but recovered quickly. "I should have known he would have told you what happened". She said quietly. "Look, I just want to say hi, that's all".

I stepped towards her a bit. "You've hurt him enough and he doesn't want to hear what you have to say".

Bella frowned at me and pulled her jacket closer to her.

"Well I'll let him make that decision". She said promptly, turning on her heels and continuing her way towards him.

I had to admire her persistence. She was starting to fight for what she loved. Maybe I needed to take a page out her book.

I wasn't fighting for the person I had GROWN to love because I was afraid of hurting the person I was FORCED to love.

What would you do?

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to do Naomi's POV because I wanted you all to see what was going through her head. As always let me know what you guys think in the form of those lovely reviews. Until next time…..MN**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: *giggles girlishly* you all make me so happy. I appreciate all the reviews you guys gave for the last chapter and I am listening to all the input and ideas. I want everyone to feel involved with this story and anything you want to see me write just let me know.**_

_**Ok….enough talking…on to Chapter 13…Enjoy.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

It's been almost four weeks since Emily and Sam's bonfire and I haven't seen or heard from Jacob since. I kept my distance just like I said I would and I tried to live my life as normally as I could.

But I would be lying if I said I didn't think about him every night I laid down and tried to go to sleep. Jacob invaded my dreams so much that I found myself hopelessly waiting for my day to come to an end just so I could see him. In my dreams, he was always happy to see me, greeting me with his sunny smile I loved so much. It felt so real that at times I thought it was, until my alarm woke me up and brought me crashing down from my fantasy back into the real world.

The real world where Jacob didn't want to see me at all, didn't even want to be near me. It stung my heart every time I thought about it but I had no one to blame but myself. It was my selfishness that brought Jake to his breaking point and he had finally had enough. I could only respect his wishes and do as he asked.

My life was pretty straight forward. Get up. Go to work. Have lunch with Angela. Finish work. Go home with Angela. Have dinner with Angela or Sue and Charlie. Run on treadmill for 30 minutes. Take shower. Go to bed. Dream of Jacob. Wake up. Repeat.

Fun right? Yeah I know…..it's horrible.

But it was my life. A life that I had made for myself with no one telling me what I should or shouldn't do or with any extra handouts. Bella Swan was a capable adult god dammit!

Ok maybe I was saying that more for my benefit than anybody else's but I was tired of being looked at as the helpless little girl. I was 23 now and I had a lot I wanted to prove, not just to everyone else but to myself too.

I didn't want to move back here to Washington, I would have much rather stayed in New York. New York was a new beginning for me and it didn't hold so many bad memories or mistakes and to be honest New York didn't hold Jacob Black.

But the newspaper that me and Angela wrote our blog for had passed on some of our work to a huge magazine company here in Washington and they loved us and offered us top dollar if we started writing for them. The only catch was we would have to move back to Seattle. Angela was all for it. One it was more money and two she would be closer to her boyfriend. They had been in a long distant relationship since she came out here and even though they were still going strong I could tell the distance was starting to strain on her.

I was a little less enthusiastic about the move.

Yes, making more money would certainly put me in a better position to continue taking care of myself but moving back closer to home meant moving closer to the very thing I had run away from.

Jake.

Plus I had promised him that I would stay away. Moving thirty minutes away from him wasn't really keeping that promise.

But in the end I couldn't keep my life from moving because I was hiding from Jake. So that very next weekend Angela and myself packed up our stuff and moved into a three bedroom loft in downtown Seattle.

Of course Charlie was ecstatic that I was moving back and immediately invited both me and Ang with him and Sue to the bonfire that following night.

A bonfire I knew Jacob was going to be at. But instead of hiding in my room like the timid little girl I use to be, I toughened up, got dressed and went.

I really was expecting my first run in with Jake not to be a good one. In fact I wasn't expecting him to utter a single damn syllable in my direction but I wanted to be the one that told him I had moved back. I didn't want it to come as a surprise.

As predicted, Jake didn't take it well but just like most things he let it roll of his shoulders and acted like it didn't bother him when I knew it did.

But if he didn't push it neither did I. And here we are four weeks later.

Work was going good. Angela and I had found a routine that we were good at. Our new boss was very pleased with our work and the first week our blog hit the magazine it was a success. Ever since then we had pretty much been on a role.

It was nicer than normal weather today so we decided to have lunch at this really good outside café. I found myself once again daydreaming about a certain werewolf.

"And there she goes again". Angela said laughing, bringing me back out of my dream. "How about you stop dreaming about the guy and go see him already".

I took a quick sip of my strawberry lemonade. Angela was the only one I told about what happened between me and Jacob, of course minus the whole vampire and werewolf thing.

"I promised I would give him space Ang and that's exactly what I'm doing". I said and Angela flagged me with her hand.

"Oh please. You and I both know he only said that because he was upset. He probably wants to see you as bad as you want to see him". She said and gave me a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "I seriously doubt that". I said

Angela gave me a coy little shrug and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Why don't you go and find out"?

Before I could answer, I heard my name being called in the distance.

"BELLA! Hey Bella over here"!

I turned around and spotted Seth coming our way, Paul trailing not too far behind him. I found myself smiling.

Seth stopped in front of our table and I was surprised how far I had to look up at him.

"Jesus Seth what are you eating"? I asked and he smiled at me. His smile was so much like Jacob's. _Okay Bella, stop it!_

"Well you know, it's those were…."

I swiftly kicked him in his ankle and glanced briefly in Angela's direction. Seth coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Jake use to do that when he got nervous. _You seriously need to get a grip._

"It kind of runs in my family". He finished awkwardly and Angela laughed and it caused Seth to smile.

That was too close.

Paul reached us then and smiled in my direction.

"Hey Bella". He said huskily and I nervously played with the ends of my braid.

"Hey Paul". I responded and the look Angela gave the both of us was not missed.

She cleared her throat and got to her feet.

"Well don't let me get in the way, I actually want to get back early and start on our next blog". She told us, gathering up her purse. Seth quickly caught on too.

"Yeah I'm going to head back too, no need to stay with me Paul I can make it back just fine. Thanks again for today". He said, even though I was trying to tell Seth he didn't need to leave.

Angela gave Seth a grin. "You might as well walk me back to the office so I can feel up those muscles in your arms".

Seth grinned and I laughed. Angela may have a boyfriend but she was a relentless flirt. Seth gave her his arm that she gladly took and waved to me over her shoulder. Seth gave a "bye Bella" to me and they both walked down the street.

Paul shook his head took Angela's seat. "Sorry to break up your lunch date". He said. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Give Angela any excuse to feel up on a guy and she's all for it".

Paul laughed and rested his arms on the table. He stared at me. "How have you been Bella"? He asked and I shrugged.

"I've been adjusting. I haven't seen too much of what the Seattle night life has to offer because I've been working so much".

Paul cut right to the chase. "Have you spoken to Jacob"? He asked and that tiny little wound on my heart stung a bit.

"No". I said quietly. "I haven't and I don't think I plan to". Paul raised an eyebrow

"Why not"? He asked and I sighed. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my lunch break.

"Because I don't want to crowd him Paul that's why. He told me he needed time and that's what I'm going to give him. If Jake wants to talk then he knows my number".

Paul shook his head and laughed a bit.

"You two are about as stubborn as two bulls on their periods". He said and leaned forward onto the table. "Listen Bella, I know what Jake said but what he _**meant **_his something completely different. When you love someone that you've hurt, you fight for them and try to fix whatever it was that tore you both apart". He paused. "You do what you have too to set things right, no matter what".

I sat there in silence for a bit. Once again Paul had rendered me speechless.

"I don't know how to do that". I said softly and Paul reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Start off small and work your way up". He said simply and I smiled.

"Plus I know that he misses you". He added a smirk on his face. My heartbeat quickened.

"How do you know that"? I asked. "Jacob is furious with me right now".

Paul still had that smirk on his face. "He tries to hide it but he never was too good at it". He said and before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he tapped his temple with his finger and I knew he was talking about the whole sharing a mind thing when they were wolves.

Did Jake really miss as much as I did him? I could only hope.

Paul lost the smirk on his face and started to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. "What's so wrong about fighting for someone you love"? He asked quietly and for that I had no answer.

"I'm scared Paul". I said, my voice shaking. This was definitely NOT how I wanted to spend my lunch break.

"You want to know a secret"? Paul asked and I found myself nodding.

"Sure".

He leaned forward and whispered. "I'm scared too so you're not alone". I chuckled and smiled.

"I guess we both have people that we're fighting for huh".

Paul smiled and kissed the back of my hand.

"Yeah we do baby girl".

Paul and I stayed for a few more moments before I had to get back to work. It actually felt pretty good to let some of the stuff I was feeling off my chest. But it didn't make breaking the ice with Jake any easier. I never was good with that.

Thank God the following day was a Saturday because I was physically and emotionally drained. I slept in late and had really planned not to do a damn thing. But being lazy wasn't on the agenda for the day. My dad called me right after I had got out the shower. He and Billy were at the Res watching a football game and wanted to know if I could get them both some fish from this seafood spot in Seattle. Dad wanted to know if I would mind dropping it off since they didn't know when they would be able to come up here again.

I chewed on my lip. I had been actively avoiding the reservation since the bonfire and now my dad was asking me to waltz right up to the place I didn't really want to be. But after nonchalantly asking if Jake was there and only after my father had confirmed that he wasn't home did I decide to make the trip.

The whole way there I was shaking like a leaf, every once and awhile looking into the woods. I swore I could feel someone watching me but it was more than likely my nerves messing with my head. My truck pulled up to the small red house that I had considered a second home and I cut the engine and took in a few deep breaths. Jacob wasn't here, so why the hell was I so nervous? He was probably off somewhere with Naomi, enjoying a nice Saturday alone. I pushed the notch of jealousy I suddenly felt back down and got out.

I reached the door and smiled when I heard shouts and yells coming from the living room. I knocked and a few seconds later Billy came to the door.

"Bella, it's good to see you". He greeted me with a smile. I leaned down and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too Billy. You guys are on a roll in here".

Billy laughed and wheeled himself back towards the living room. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Yeah I know you could probably hear us all the way from the street. These bums need to get yelled at".

I just shook my head and laid out the food on the kitchen table. My Dad came around then and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Bells, thanks again for this". He said, getting distracted by the smell of fish. I laughed.

"No problem Dad. I wasn't doing anything anyway". I said as Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"It's a shame Jake isn't here". He said, starting to help himself to some fish and chips. "You two could have hung out and caught up". I didn't miss the mischievous glint Billy had in his eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, it's a shame". I mumbled. "But I'm sure Jake's pretty busy nowadays".

Billy gave me a smile. "Oh, well you'll be surprised what or who you would make time for".

I felt my cheeks heating up and after checking that they had everything they needed, I made up an excuse to leave and hightailed it out the door. I swore I had heard laughing.

As I made my way back to my truck, I unconsciously glanced at the garage. The door was open. I knew Jacob wasn't here but something was pulling me towards it and before I knew it my feet were taking me towards it.

I walked inside and smiled. Everything looked exactly how I remembered it. Tools were placed neatly on the wall opposite of me. The old comforter was still laid out on the floor and held a few pieces of metal that I had no clue what they were or could be. I walked around aimlessly; remember the time I spent here, smiling more when a particular memory hit me. My fingers skimmed the beaten fridge in the corner and I opened it and laughed a little when I found that there were a few warm sodas still in there.

I loved the times I spent in here, listening to whatever Jacob decided to talk about and watching his hands work so skillfully on whatever piece of metal he could get his hands on. I didn't realize it then but I feel in love with him here too. I realized right here in this garage that I couldn't see my life without my sunshine. I refused to live in a world where Jacob wasn't a part of it.

I picked up a wrench that was sitting on the work bench Jake had made and giggled. He had once tried to teach me how to use this thing but it only resulted in me giving Jake a huge bruise on his forehead when I put too much pressure into trying to use it and it slipped from my hands.

"What are you doing here"?

The voice startled me and I jumped and dropped the wrench that effectively landed on my foot. I swore under my breath and turned around, my voice getting caught in my throat.

Jacob stood in the door way, a work bag slung over his shoulders. He was staring at me with curiosity.

"Ummm, I'm Sorry". I stuttered. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted…..well I don't know what I really wanted".

Jacob looked at me in silence for another few seconds before he walked passed me and dropped his bag on the bench.

"It's cool". He said simply.

I nodded and an uncomfortable silence followed. Jake didn't say anything as he took off his jacket, revealing only a white wife beater. I caught myself staring at the muscles in his arms and shoulders. He grabbed a towel off the floor and flung it over his shoulder, walked over to something covered in a tarp, pulled it back to reveal an old engine, open the tool box next to him and set to work.

I stood staring at his back and the muscles rippling underneath his skin with each movement. I was pretty sure he could feel my eyes on him, who wouldn't? I was damn near undressing this man with my eyes.

When the silence was becoming almost deafening, I decided I should make my exit.

"Well um I can see that you have a lot of work to do, so I'm just going to head out, I don't want to be a bother". I stammered starting to make my way towards the door. Jake's voice stopped me.

"You know it never bothered me having you in here, no matter how much work I have". He said softly, not once looking up from what he was doing.

My heart quickened and I slowly turned back towards him.

"I didn't think you would want to see much of me at all". I said quietly.

Jacob sighed and stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"I know I was an asshole the last time we saw each other and for that I'm sorry, I was still hurting and seeing you there kind of brought everything back to the forefront".

I gave him a nod. "I know and I'm sorry too, it's just that Emily had invited us all and I didn't want to disappoint her".

Jake shook his head. "Bella, you don't have to put your life on hold just because we have our problems. It's no reason we can't be civil. I know you care about everyone just has much as they care about you".

"I care about you too". I blurted out and immediately wish I hadn't said it when a frown appeared on Jake's face. He turned back towards his work.

"Yeah I know you do". He said angrily. "You just have one hell of way showing it".

I wanted to slap my hand to my forehead and yell out "Stupid" but I refrained. Since I was here and he was here I needed to try a mend as many things between us as possible. I moved a bit closer.

"I know I messed up in the past Jake and I'm here now trying to fix it". I paused, trying to get my words together. "I've missed you Jake…..a lot and I'm asking you to just give me a chance to fix it".

Jacob didn't say anything but he had stopped what he was doing. I continued.

"If you don't want me here, in your life then let me know Jake and I won't bother you again". I said. "It will hurt, but I will understand".

Jacob dropped the tool he was using back in the tool box and stood to his feet. I would never get use to just how tall he was.

"No matter how mad I am at you, I couldn't imagine my life without you". He said and he smiled at me slightly.

I smiled in return and place a hand on his arm. "Can I have a chance to fix this then, try to get my best friend back"? I asked, and Jake gave me a nod.

"Sure Sure".

I laughed a bit as Jake took his seat back on the bench and I sat in a chair opposite of him, doing what I use to do as a teenager, watching him work. He asked me about my job and what I did, how did I like living in the city, what I did with my spare time and how Angela was doing.

I knew we still had a lot to talk about but it was definitely a start.

Before long it was starting to get dark and I had to make my way back. Jake walked me to my car.

"Thanks for letting me stay". I said, almost shyly and Jake smiled.

"Anytime Bells".

I opened my car door, my keys in my hand. "Well I guess I'll see you around Jake". I said

Before I had a chance to step into the cab though, I felt a warm hand wrap around my upper arm and was pulled against an equally warm chest. Jake's arms wrapped around my shoulders and mine found their way around his waist. We didn't say anything but no words were needed.

We pulled apart after a minute and Jake surprised me with a kiss to my hair.

"See you around Bells". He said quietly, giving me a quick smile before he made his way back towards the garage.

I watched him go with a smile on my face before I got in my truck, started it up and drove away. That had gone better than I could ever have expected. Maybe there was hope that we could at least fix our friendship.

The roads were dark and I drove slowly, navigating the winding road carefully. I hadn't realized it had gotten that late. I was only driving for about ten minutes when I made out the shadowy figure standing in the road not too far from me. I was hoping it was maybe a dear and it would soon move but the closer I got it stayed in the road.

"What the hell is that"? I mumbled to myself.

However once I got closer and my headlights shown exactly what it was I hit the brakes. I recognized that stance, that crooked smile, the windswept golden hair.

"I have been waiting for you love". The honeyed voice called to me.

"Ed….Edward what are you doing here". I squeaked out, staring at him like I was seeing things.

He chuckled softly and it didn't sound like him at all. Something was wrong.

"I've come for you Bella". He said gently. "I tried to stay away love but I just can't. All I can think about is you".

I was shaking my head slightly, trying to make sense of this. And then that's when I saw them. His eyes were no longer the soft amber color I was use to them being. Instead they were pitch black and when my eyes widened and Edward saw, he smiled and I could make out his fangs as clear as day.

Fear gripped me like an iron fist and wouldn't let go.

I screamed.

* * *

_**A/N: *Hides behind couch* I know, I suck for leaving it here but I had to cut it off somewhere otherwise this would have been extremely long. As always let me know what you all are thinking in the form of those lovely reviews. Until next time…..MN**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews. I won't keep you long though because I know you all are anxious to get on with the story….So here it is. Enjoy chapter 14.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

My hands gripped the skin on her thighs as I lifted her onto the kitchen counter, knocking off a couple cups that were occupying the space. My lips tasted the skin at her neck and she tilted her head back and let out a soft moan as I made my way lower. Her fingers gripped my hair tightly, pulling me back up and she kissed me hungrily. She pulled me against her so hard that I almost knocked us both over but I braced myself with one arm against one of the cabinets above us.

I didn't know what had come over me but these urges were becoming frequent.

While the imprint between Naomi and me was not as strong as it once was, the urge to be near her was brought strongly to the forefront. I tried to ignore it most of the time as we were both just trying to be a comfort to one another. But then I found myself in the house we had once shared a lot. She always offered to cook dinner for me once I was done at the shop and I always obliged. I found myself studying her a lot too, watching the way she moved, and taking in her shape. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't out of shape, in fact that's exactly what she had….a shape. Her waist was small so it made her hips more prominent. She had a very nice curved and lifted ass that made her jeans and dresses look extremely good on her. Her legs were toned and had a beautiful honey brown complexion. Against my better judgment I found myself wondering if the rest of her was that same color.

Believe me when I tell you, I had to use every ounce of restraint that I had to stop myself from basically raping her every time I was near, but it got progressively harder. I didn't know if Naomi knew the internal struggle I was having with myself but she definitely wasn't helping. If I needed to get a cup out of the cabinet and if she was standing in the way, I would have to get really close to her just to do so because she refused to move, so close sometimes that my chest would be pressed against her back as I leaned forward to retrieve the glass, her ass pressing into my groin.

Sometimes I had a distinct impression that she knew exactly what she was doing.

One day though, my restraint completely left and all I could think about was how I wanted to take Naomi against the kitchen table. I started to stay away from her, frequently taking refuge in the garage at my dad's. He never asked what brought me and I never said what it was. He just let me work on whatever I could to take my mind off whatever was bothering me for however long I needed to.

He could never understand how grateful I was for that.

I did this for a couple weeks before Naomi reached out to me. I couldn't help but smile as she bashed me on the other end of the phone one night. She was not a woman you could avoid for too long and before I knew it I was being told that I was coming by for dinner the following night.

I must have stood outside the door for twenty minutes before I could ring the doorbell. I kept telling myself that my eyes would remain solidly on Naomi's face the entire night and I would walk out of there with dignity.

But once she opened the door, it was almost automatic. She came to the door in a pair of short pale pink cotton shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a bun and her feet were bare.

"Hey there". She said, smiling. "I hope you don't mind this". She indicated her clothes. "I was so busy with dinner that I didn't have time really to get dressed".

I nodded numbly and cleared my throat. "Um no it's fine".

Naomi gave me a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek before she turned around and walked back inside, giving a wonderful view of her backside as she sashayed back into the kitchen.

It was all downhill from there.

Naomi kept up a consistent stream of conversation the whole night and I gave my two cents every once and a while but my mind was elsewhere and this time the wolf wouldn't be denied what he wanted.

The last straw came when dinner was over and I had helped Naomi clear the table. We washed dishes together and I had her laughing at the joke Embry had played on Jared the other day at the shop. I was doing well up until the point Naomi turned around with some chocolate on her index finger.

"Here Jake, taste this. Emily taught me how to make it from scratch. I hope it came out right". She said excitedly.

I obliged, slowly taking her finger into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around taking the chocolate into my mouth. Naomi bit her lip slightly, let a soft, quiet moan that I probably wouldn't hear if I didn't have advanced hearing and her eyes darkened just a fraction.

That was it. I lost it.

And that's exactly how we ended up in this position that we were in now. I gripped Naomi under her thighs and swiftly transferred her to the kitchen table, knocking over the vase that was there. It went crashing to the floor and neither of us gave two shits about it. My fingers were working her tank top up her stomach and Naomi sat up a bit to take it off before she wrapped an arm around my neck and brought her lips crashing back into mine. My hands caressed the skin of her back and I made my way towards the clip of her bra.

I was losing myself to the intense feelings of the imprint but after a minute the fog began to clear and the only face I started to see was Bella's. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the brown vixen I currently had sprawled on this table but her face kept popping up in my mind and it was becoming annoying. My fingers had finally unclipped Naomi's bra but I was no longer into it. I sat up and looked away from her, ashamed that I was thinking about another woman.

"Jake what's wrong"? She asked and I just shook my head, turning to look at her and hating to see that look of rejection in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naomi; I just can't do this right now". I said and Naomi gave me a subtle nod and holding her bra to her chest with her arm, she picked up her discarded tank top, hopped off the table and walked right out the kitchen without a single glance back at me.

Now I felt like a complete asshole. I knew I shouldn't have done that, especially since things were so complicated between us as it is. But once again I allowed myself to be led astray by the animalistic asshole that resided inside me.

This could not happen again. I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Eventually Naomi came back down and I was able to apologize to her and explain a few things that were going on with me. Of course I couldn't tell her that I was thinking about Bella, that would be throwing more salt into her already sore wound, but she understood none the less and reminded me that she was here to be whatever I needed her to be.

After I left I was still feeling like a jerk so I made a beeline towards my dad's house and was planning on losing myself for a few hours doing what I loved to do.

Imagine my surprise when I found Bella there. It was crazy because I had just thought about her twenty minutes ago and I find her in the very place I wanted to go and clear my head.

I watched her for a moment, following her as she walked around the garage almost as if she was in a daze. She was definitely not the girl she once was. Of course she wasn't, she was a woman now and even in the light gray sweat suit she was wearing I could make out the curves she now had. She wasn't a pale as she used to be, not as dark as I was, but she had a glow to her skin. Her hair was longer, reaching her waist almost and I saw that she had added some red and gold highlights. It wasn't much but when the light hit her hair just right, I could make them out.

Before she caught me staring like some crazed maniac I made my presence known. She was startled but it didn't surprise me, Bella always could scare easily. I was surprised to find that I wasn't that upset with her anymore. I guess the time in between the bonfire and now was enough for my anger to ease away.

When she stayed to watch me work it made me feel at ease and it was like I was that sixteen year old kid again, happy to have the girl I liked watching me do something I loved. I couldn't help but feel a little sad when Bella had to leave and I knew I couldn't let her go without holding her in my arms, so I didn't even think when I pulled her towards me. I heard her heart speed up a bit and when I pulled away I gave a kiss to the top of her hair and inhaled. She still smelled like strawberries.

I heard her truck rumple off onto the road and as I was making my way back towards the garage, Embry was coming out from the woods. He was wearing a smirk.

"Don't say shit man, I'm really not in the mood". I said, trying to head off whatever smart ass comments that were coming my way. But even as I said that, I couldn't keep the smile of my face.

Embry shrugged and leaned against the garage door, the smirk never leaving his face.

"So what was that back there"? He asked and I sighed, putting down the tools I had picked up again.

"It was nothing serious. Really it wasn't". I added after the catching the look of skepticism Embry had on his face. "It was just two friends trying to find a way to mend some things between us".

Embry shrugged again and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when an urgent howl was heard from a distance.

We both took off at the same time, me phasing just a half second faster than Embry had. The howl came from Jared and I was almost immediately insulted with his thoughts. What I saw made me almost see red.

Bella standing outside her truck, clinging to it like her life depended on it and only about a couple inches away from her was that bloodsucker parasite she had once been engaged too. I pushed myself faster; I had to get to her.

"_Jared, what the hell is he doing here? What happened"? _ I asked.

I could see Jared had made himself visible but doucheward didn't seem to care. But Jared wasn't moving any closer.

"_I don't know Jake. I was nearby patrolling when I heard Bella scream. I came over as fast as I could but I can't get any further. Bella is across the boundary line, I can't go across it without violating the treaty"._

I growled and cursed so loud in my head that I felt both Jared and Embry flinch. This fucking treaty did more trouble than it helped.

"_Something is wrong with him". _Jared had said then. "_Normally he hears what we are thinking because of the whole mind reading shit, but he's not even paying me any attention". _

Jared paused and I could see that he was looking at Edward more closely. He noticed what was wrong the same moment I did.

"_Oh shit, his fucking eyes are as black as hell. He's come here to feed. He followed Bella's scent all the way to the Res and was waiting for her to come back"._

I pushed my legs faster, wanting…..no needing to get to the clearing. Finally me and Embry reached Bella and Jared and Edwards dark eyes moved from Bella to me. He smiled and showed me his fangs. The growl that came from me made some nearby birds take flight.

"Hello Jacob". He said, his unnatural voice making my ears hurt. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you and that this would be quick and simple, but I gave my dear Bella here such a fright".

"_Sorry to have ruined your late lunch asshole"._

Edward laughed, with his head back a little bit. Bella took the tiniest of steps backwards.

"Lunch? No, once again dog you have gotten it wrong. I've come to take her back with me, so we can finally live out the life she's always wanted".

Bella whimpered but remained quiet and I almost went to her but I stopped myself. I had to play this smart. Edward obviously wasn't thinking straight because he was hungry with thirst and I needed to use this to our advantage.

"_Your pretty smart right bloodsucker? Take a look at her face and tell me if she looks like she wants to go with you"._

Edward did look but he all he did was smile.

"She's in shock". He said. "I doubt she thought she would ever see me again, well after our last encounter".

Something in my head snapped. The last encounter they had would have had to been when he lied to her about my marriage and made her go and get rid of our baby. I could feel the heat radiating through my paws and I bared me teeth. The only thing wolf felt like doing was attacking but I knew I couldn't that. At least not yet, I had to try and get control.

"_Use those unnatural senses you have leech, you and I both smell the same thing. That's called fear and she's almost drowning in it"._

Edward took the smallest of steps forward causing Bella recoil. Jared, Embry and myself all growled at the same time, moving closer but not close enough. We were inches away from the boundary line, if we moved any closer, the treaty would be broken.

At the same time, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil and Paul all came into the clearing then. Sam moved forward, his eyes glued to Edward.

"_Stand down Guys". _He commanded and immediately Embry and Jared did just that. I didn't move.

"_Jacob, I said stand down". _Sam ordered again but the command rolled right over my shoulders.

"_Not until I know Bella's safe and I don't know if you noticed Samuel but she is anything but safe right at the moment"._

I could feel the uneasy tension around the others as Sam came over to me.

"_I realize that you care about her Jacob, we all do, but you have to play this smart. It's obvious that this bloodsucker is not thinking straight and we need you to do the same"._

Even as Sam was talking, I looked at the leech again and he wasn't paying us the slightest attention. His coal black eyes were focused only on Bella. He would close his eyes ever so often when the wind blew her scent towards him and using this slight distraction to her advantage, Bells would take a couple steps backwards, stopping when his eyes snapped backed to hers.

She had been doing this a few times before I actually noticed why. She was trying to get behind the boundary line before Edward could make his move. She seemed to realize something wasn't right with his head the same time we had. I couldn't help but want to congratulate Bella for using her head like she was doing. _That's my girl. _

All that was left was to distract him.

"_I am playing this smart Sam". _I replied. _"Bella is trying to get back across the line; she's taking short, quick steps backwards every time the bloodsucker becomes distracted. We need to keep his attention on us so we can get her to safety"._

Sam looked at Bella and saw she was only a few inches from where we needed her to be. This time when he spoke, he spoke directly to Edward.

"_We will leave you in peace as long as you leave our lands and leave Bella alone"._

Edwards's soul-less eyes snapped over to Sam and he sneered.

"I can't do that Samuel, see I came for Bella and Bella alone, I'm not leaving without her".

I growled. I couldn't help myself. This asshole was pissing me off and my wolf was ready to finish this.

"_You don't have a fucking choice bloodsucker. Either you leave now or you won't leave at all"_

Edward laughed and his eyes locked on me again. "And how do you plan to stop me dog? Plan to reap revenge for what I did"?

The heat circled me again and I saw Bella glance at me with the most horrified expression. The anger was slowly starting to get the best of me and I was losing my fight.

"_Nothing would give me more pleasure than ripping your fucking head off your shoulders"._

I was preparing the launch myself when Sam knocked me off balance.

"_You will stand down Jacob"! You know from this distance he will reach Bella first, you have to play this smart"._

I growled and snapped at Sam's flank. Now he was pissing me off. If he knew what was best for him he would back off…right now. I was two seconds away from turning into something that listened to know one, someone that didn't take any orders.

"_Back off Sam"_

He didn't.

"_I will not allow you to put this whole pack in danger just because you can't control your anger"._

Embry stepped up to where we were at, Paul following him.

"_Normally I would agree that hot head over there needs to reel it in, but we need to do something". _Paul replied._ "He's looking at her like she's going to be his last meal or something"._

"_Yeah Sam if we are going to move, then we need to do it now". _Embry said.

I felt grateful that at least someone else had felt the same way I did. Sam was always the type to wait till he was absolutely sure something was going to attack before he made his move. I wasn't waiting that long.

"Edward please just leave okay? Before you make things worse for yourself". Bella spoke quietly, causing all of our attentions back on what was in front of us.

Edward took on a pained expression that made his features look even more unnatural then they already did.

"My love, I know what Alice and I did was uncalled for and for that Bella love I apologize but I can no longer survive without you in my life. I won't".

Bella shook her head and for the first time since I've seen them together, she looked outraged at him.

"You lied to me Edward!" She yelled, angry tears coming to her eyes. "You lied to me for your own selfish reasons and you didn't care who you hurt in the process". She paused to wipe her eyes hastily. "You never cared about anyone, as long as you got what you wanted".

As she was talking, she was also taking steps towards us. The heel of her foot now was just touching the boundary line. That was good enough for me. Seth had come up on my other side, his eyes trained on Bella.

"_I can get her Jake". _He said confidently. "_Just let me know when"._

I had complete faith in the kid. Next to Leah, he was our second fastest wolf. I gave him a nod.

Edward had taken a step towards Bells that made us all tense up and growl.

"I must admit, that being a vampire certain emotions' of ours are ten times more amplified than humans". He spoke to Bella only, choosing to act as if we weren't there but he couldn't ignore us completely. He was greatly outnumbered.

"We feel jealousy more prominent than you do, when we want revenge we will go to the ends of the world and back to get it. But please don't mistake my feelings for you love, they were and always will be real". He said.

Bella looked appalled and she was shaking like a leaf, but when she spoke her voice was steady. "I never want to see you again Edward. This is my life now and you have no choice but to accept that".

After that, many things happened all at once. Edward rushed towards Bells without so much of a warning, grabbing her face firmly between his ice cold hands. "You will always belong to me". He muttered to her before I knocked him on his back. The move startled Bella and she let out a shriek right before Seth got to her, pushing her behind the safety of the treaty line.

I hovered over the bloodsucker's body, my teeth bared and growling so hard it rocked the ground beneath my paws. To say that I was pissed was a complete understatement, I was heated.

"_Easy Jacob". _Sam said on my right. "_You're on their land now"._

Edward laughed underneath me and I snapped my muzzle in his face quickly to get him to shut up.

"Better listen to your leader mutt". He mocked. "One bite and the treaty is broken and we don't really want a war now do we"?

Jacob Black was completely gone now. The wolf was in control now and it was no telling what he was going to do. I growled low and lowered myself as close as I could stand.

"_I am my own leader leech or didn't you know? It's because of you and that pixie bloodsucker that I lost myself to the beast inside me. And guess what? If he wanted to, he would rip you apart right here, right now"._

I snapped my muzzle in Edward's face again and this seemed to anger him. He tried to get up but I placed one heavy paw on his chest and pushed him roughly back down, causing a small crater to form under us. My pack brothers came closer but I paid them no mind.

"_Fuck this treaty and fuck you and your family of parasites. Listen and listen well leech, if you ever set foot near this reservation again I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't give a shit about what's written on that goddamn paper this is MY land and if I smell you anywhere near it, you're dead"._

I backed away, continuing to ignore the looks from the pack. Edward stood to his feet, dusting himself off before he gave me a dark look.

"Very well mutt, have it your way. But be warned. Bella is mine and I won't stop until she's with me again".

With that he took off before any of us had a chance to react. I didn't care as long as he was gone. I made my way over to Bella and she was gripping the fur on Seth's back like she never wanted to let go.

"_I got it from here kid"._

Seth nodded and tried to disengage himself from her but she wasn't budging. I sighed. If I wanted her to move, I was going to have to phase. Before I could do so Sam approached me.

"_We need to talk Jacob. I don't know what it is with you but this is exactly why we couldn't have you take back up the position of Alpha. Your letting this girl cloud your judgment again. You're not sixteen anymore." _

It was like someone had hit a switch in my head because the anger came back tenfold. I rounded on Sam, who stood his ground.

"_I did what needed to be done. Maybe you should take a page out of the hot heads book. You can't always wait around Samuel, sometimes you have to act on pure extinct especially if you want to keep your family and friends safe. A TRUE Alpha knows this already"._

I phased on the spot after that, not missing the menacing growl that came from Sam. I bent down to grab the pouch off my leg, but it wasn't there and it was a minute before I realized I had phased in a hurry before.

However, something soft hit my thigh and I looked over and saw a pouch at my feet. Quil had given me his. "Thanks Bro". I said quietly and Quil gave me his signature wolfy grin in return. I put on his shorts and T-shirt and walked over to Bella. She was still holding Seth tightly.

"Hey Bells, its ok honey". I said gently, placing my hand over the one she was using to grip the hell out of Seth's fur.

Her eyes met mines and I saw fear and tears swimming in them.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm going to take you home". I finally unglued her hand from Seth's fur and she collapsed in my arms, hugging my waist tightly.

I walked with her to her truck but paused and looked back over my shoulder.

"Hey Sam do you mind if I borrow Seth for the trip? I think it would be better if I had someone else driving with me". I knew Sam and I had our problems but he was Alpha of this pack for the moment so I at least had to act like I knew how this chain of commands worked.

Sam studied me for a long moment before he gave a nod and shortly after Seth was running behind me on two legs, pulling on his T-shirt. I placed Bella in the cab first and me and Seth followed, Seth in the passenger seat and me in the driver's. As soon as I started up the engine, Bella moved closer and snuggled up against my side tightly. I looked down but she wouldn't meet my eyes so I just wrapped an arm protectively around her and made our way to Seattle.

By the time I was pulling up in front of Bella's apartment both she and Seth were fast asleep. I knocked Seth in the back of his head and he jerked awake. Smiling slightly, I gently shook Bella awake.

"Bells, we're here. Your home".

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here". She muttered sleepily

I just shook my head. "I wanted to make sure you got home safe honey".

Bella's eyes popped open and she looked at me frantically. "Edward! Is he still here? Where did he go"?

I grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulders. "He's gone for now and we have no idea where he's gone that's why me and Seth are here. To keep you safe".

Bella took in a few deep breaths before she had calmed down somewhat. She gave me a quick nod and with that we all made our way out the car. Bella led us into her apartment and I was kind of relived her roommate Angela wasn't home. She told Seth he could sleep on the couch if he wanted and he walked right over to it, flopped down on his stomach and was instantly sleep.

Bella giggled a bit and took a blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch and placed it on top of him. She turned around to face me.

"I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back". She said quietly and I nodded in response.

However it was over twenty minutes before she returned and I started to worry. I made my way down the tiny hallway when I heard quiet sobbing in the room to my left. I cracked to door open a bit and peered in.

Bella was perched on the end of her bed in shorts and tank. Her head was in her hands and she was crying. I took a step into her room.

"What's wrong Bells"? I thought I had asked this quietly but I guess I didn't because Bella jumped at the sound of my voice but made no effort to hide her tears.

"I'm so so sorry Jake". She said shakily. "I'm always causing you so much trouble. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I need to handle this on my own. You need to go home".

I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame.

"There is no way in hell that I or the pack is going to sit back and let you handle this alone". I said sternly. "Believe it or not Bells we care about you and anything we can do to keep you safe, we will do".

I walked towards her and bent down to place a kiss to her head. "Go and get some sleep okay"?

Bella gave me a smile and a nod and I turned and made my way back towards the living room where Seth was. I heard her blankets ruffle and her voice stopped me at the door.

"Jake"? She called out tentively. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Yeah"?

She fumbled with a string on her tank top before she met my eyes again, her cheeks tainted red.

"Will you stay with me"? She asked quietly.

I stood rooted to the spot for a moment. This was dangerous ground I was thinking about entering but one look at Bella's face was enough to make up my mind. I gave her a small smile and closed the door behind me. I walked towards the bed, removing my shirt as I went. I didn't miss the look Bella gave me, her eyes roaming up my naked torso. She moved the covers back once I reached the side of the bed and I climbed in. Immediately Bella laid down on chest, one arm resting at her side, the other wrapped loosely around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her relax instantly, burying her face in my side.

"Goodnight Jake". She mumbled, her breath tickling my skin.

I moved my face into her hair and inhaled, closing my eyes as I took in her scent. I would never get tired of it. I wanted to smack myself for even putting myself in this situation. It would only confuse things further between us but I decided just for the moment to forget what we were now and try to remember us as we were before.

"Goodnight Bells".

* * *

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Please review and let me know what you all are thinking. I LOVE to hear you guys' ideas! Until next time…MN**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_**You guys make me so happy with the reviews you all leave and how much ya'll love the story. Makes a writer feel all gooey inside. I won't keep you…..here is Chapter 15. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

My head was a mass of confusion when I woke up the next day. I had awakened with a start, having had a nightmare and it took me a while to realize I was in my own apartment.

However I didn't realize the sleeping werewolf next to me.

I gave a short little yelp and promptly tumbled right off the side of my bed and hit the floor with a dull thump. Thankfully Jacob was always such a heavy sleeper; the noise didn't even make him stir. Once I got myself together, I pulled myself back up onto the bed and took a moment to stare at my friend.

Jake was gorgeous and beautiful and all that but the only word I could come up with that could describe the man lying in my bed was…_HOT. _He made my panties start to melt just by looking at him, his bare chest exposed for my eyes to see and the basketball shorts he wore sliding a bit below his hips. I looked away, my cheeks flushed as I had just realized I was mind raping him. It was time to get up.

I leaned over and gently pushed back the hair covering Jake's head. He looked so peaceful asleep. I placed a kiss to his head and smiled a bit to myself.

'Thanks for everything Jake". I whispered before I quietly made my way towards the bathroom.

It only took me a couple minutes to freshen up and tame my wild mass of hair into an acceptable ponytail and throw on a pair of yoga pants and a tee. I made my way towards the living room and heard laughter.

"Oh my goodness, you've had like five stacks of pancakes already. I think you can live without the bacon". I heard Angela say.

"Are you kidding me"? Seth's voice rang out indignantly. "How can _ANYONE _live without bacon"?

I couldn't help the giggle that came out my mouth as I came around the corner and saw the scene before me. Angela must have come home earlier than what I was expecting last night and I felt bad for not giving her a heads up about our impromptu company.

She didn't seem to mind though because from the looks of things she and Seth had gotten up early and Ang made breakfast. Currently she was holding a plate of bacon in her right hand out away from her body and her left hand was pressed against the chest of a very hungry werewolf, who was doing his best to get around her to the plate. They were both smiling and hadn't noticed me yet.

Aww come on please"? How can you deny this starving person food"? Seth said, trying to keep a straight face.

Angela raised an eyebrow, the plate still being held out of his reach. "Starving"?! Please, boy you have eaten more now in fifteen minutes than most people eat in a whole day".

Seth smiled and I couldn't help how much he looked like Jake in that moment. Obviously trying to charm his way to what he wanted wasn't working so he took matters into his own hands…..literally.

One minute Angela was standing with the plate in her hand, keeping Seth at an arm's length, the next she had both her wrist pinned above her head securely in Seth's right hand against our cabinets and in his left was the plate of bacon. Seth grinned down at her.

"It would have been a lot easier if you had just given me what I wanted". He joked and although I knew he hadn't meant it in a sexual way, I know Ang definitely took it that way. I could tell just by how she was looking at the poor boy like he was something to eat.

"Well it's always more fun when you play hard to get". She replied throatily and Seth suddenly lost the playful look in his eyes. It was replaced by a look that I knew all too well dealing with these werewolves'.

I coughed loudly and the two of them broke apart quickly.

"Good morning". I said, trying hard not to grin like a high school girl.

Seth, who had taken a seat back at the kitchen table, waved back at me, his mouth full of bacon.

"Mowrning Belwa". He mumbled and I laughed out loud.

Angela tried to act nonchalant but she wasn't fooling me.

"Hey Bells, did you sleep well"? She asked with her back towards me, fiddling around on the stove.

I came up next to her and saw he cheeks her tainted a soft pink color. She was blushing.

"I slept okay. I see you ummm made breakfast". I replied, trying really hard not to crack a smile.

Angela still wasn't looking at me when she answered. "Yeah I did. I could hear his stomach rumbling from the bathroom so I offered.

She looked over her shoulder and gave Seth a smile which he returned with a wink. When did little Seth Clearwater become so….flirty? And when did outspoken, outgoing Angela become so shy? Because that had caused her to turn an even deeper shade of red and she promptly started washing dishes. I could have sworn I heard Seth chuckle softly.

What the hell was going on between those two? I needed to find out.

"Hey Seth, Can you go and wake Jake"? I asked. "I want to make sure he eats something before it gets too late in the afternoon".

Seth gave me a quick nod, before he got up, tossing the last pieces of bacon into his mouth and walking down the hall. I turned quickly towards Angela.

"Ok spill. What was that just now? What's going on with you two"? I asked, quietly praying the two supernatural beings in the next room couldn't hear me. I seriously doubted that though.

Angela sighed and put down the wash rag and turned towards me.

"I don't know Bella. It's just something about him that pulls me in". She whispered. "Ever since that day he walked me back to the office I just can't forget him you know? I normally know what to say in front of people but he just makes me so nervous that….oh goodness…I don't know".

I smiled and nudged her with my shoulder.

"You like him don't you"? I asked and that caused Ang to smile a bit.

"I do". She answered genuinely. "But Bella I have a boyfriend, you know that".

I shrugged, going to the fridge and taken out the orange juice.

"I know but who's to say you guys can't be friends"? I said and Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Friends? Come on Bella". She lowered her voice. "Have you seen the body on that man? I knew it was good when I saw him with clothes on but now that I have seen him shirt-less, his body is damn near god like. How can you possibly not want to rape him every time you see him"?

Angela nudged me back. "I know that's what runs through your mind every time you see Jacob". She said a mocking smile on her face.

I coughed and busied myself with taking out more bacon and eggs for Jake because I knew he would be hungry. I didn't have to wait for him long because soon after that he came down the hall with Seth and into the kitchen.

He had that incredible sexy disheveled look of someone who just woke up. He gave me a grin when he saw me and he was still shirtless. I instantly knew what Angela had meant. I gave Jake a smile and quickly adverted my eyes.

"Morning Jake". I piped. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat. Angela cooked earlier but unfortunately another hungry person got to it first".

I smiled over at Seth as he sat back on the couch and he laughed out loud and shrugged his big shoulders.

"Hey you snooze you lose bro, you know how it is". He replied, picking up the T.V remote. Angela walked over and plucked it right out of his hand.

"I cooked so now I get to choose what we watch". She said, taking a seat very close to him. Seth gave her an amused smile but remained silent. He draped an arm on the couch behind her.

Jake quirked an eyebrow in their direction and turned back towards me, mouthing "What's up with them"?

I smiled and mouthed back "I'll tell you later" and started cooking.

Jake just shook his head and took a seat at the kitchen table. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to turn around.

"So how did you sleep"? I decided to ask instead, placing a few pieces of bacon in the pan.

"I slept better than I have in a long time". Jake replied. I gave him a quick nod before I returned my attention back to the stove.

I knew Jacob could tell something was wrong, he was always very perceptive when it came to me. I heard him give a sigh and then the chair legs scraped against the floor. He was standing next to me then, looking down at the food.

What's wrong Bella"? He asked, trying to catch my eye. "Your entire body his tense, I could tell that as soon as I walked in".

I took in a deep breath, taking the bacon out the pan before I turned towards him.

"You shouldn't be here Jake and we both know it". I said quietly. "You can't keep risking your life for me because I've made dumb decisions in the past".

I moved around him to grab the eggs and I saw Jacob shake his head again.

"We've been through this Bells. I told you that the pack will do everything we can to make sure your protected". He said and I huffed.

"And what about you"? I asked, my back to him again as I started on the eggs. "Every time I'm in a bind or in some kind of trouble, are you just going to drop everything all the time just for me? Let's be realistic Jacob, you have a life now, a great job, an imp…someone you care about".

I broke off, beating the eggs in the pan with a little more force than was necessary. "I can't keep getting in the way of all that Jake". I said gently.

The eggs were done and I was putting them on a plate when Jake grabbed my wrist. He took the pan from my hand and set in the sink before he turned back to me.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I _want _to do these things Bella"? He asked, staring into my eyes. When I tried to look away, he grabbed me under my chin and forced me to lock my gaze with his.

"Just because we both have some shit we need to work on doesn't stop me from caring about you. I still care Bella, very much so, more than I should actually, but I guess that's never going to change".

He stopped and moved some of my hair out my face gently, his fingers grazing my cheek.

"I can't seem to stop caring about you, no matter how hard I try". He whispered and my heart quickened. I was so sure he heard it too but all he did was give me a small smile and picked up his plate and walked with it back to the table.

"Thanks for cooking Bells". He said with his head down. Even from here I could tell he was frowning. Apparently he hadn't meant to say that and it seemed he was having an internal struggle with himself.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it and made a beeline towards my room. I caught Angela's curious gaze from around Seth's arm as I walked past the living room but I didn't stop. I made it to my room just before the tears started falling, closing my door behind me.

This wasn't fair. We couldn't keep doing this to one another. I couldn't keep pulling Jake back into my life when he so plainly was trying to move on and he couldn't keep giving me false hope.

Hope that somewhere beneath everything, the imprint included, that he still loved me. It couldn't happen, we both knew it couldn't. He had imprinted and with that all the feelings he had for me was gone…..wasn't it?

I brushed my tears away and made my way towards my bed, laying down on the side that Jake had slept on, wrapping myself in the sheets, his scent all around me.

I closed my eyes and it was almost like he was right here next to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up sometime later….a few hours later to be exact. I was still in the same position I was in before. I sat up, blowing my hair out my face and listened for any noise coming from the other room. It was quiet. Maybe Jake and Seth had went back home. I sighed and I knew I didn't imagine the little twinge of pain in my heart at the thought that Jake had left without even so much as a goodbye.

Maybe it was better this way, we needed a clean and easy break from each other. Why hold on to what was never meant to happen in the first place? I got out of bed and grabbed a towel and my shampoo. A nice hot shower was needed to help me clear my head.

I was only in the bathroom for maybe twenty minutes before I came out. There was still no sound coming from the other room so I assumed that I was in the apartment by myself. I walked back into my room only to find out how very wrong I was.

I was towel drying my hair when my bedroom door slammed shut, scaring the shit out me. I spun around quickly, one hand holding my towel to my body.

Jacob was leaning against the door, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes burning a whole right through the thin baby blue towel I had wrapped around me.

"Jake"! I half screeched, half laughed. "You scared the daylights out of me. I thought I was the only one here".

Jacob didn't answer me for a few seconds and when he did, he still wasn't looking at me.

"I stepped out for a bit to call Sam, let him know we got here okay and we should be home before tomorrow morning". He said, his eyes still trained on my towel.

All of a sudden my room seemed a lot smaller than what it was before and it also just got incredibly more humid. My breathing became a bit shallower.

"Oh okay, and ummm where is Angela and Seth"? I asked, taking note that Jake had started to make his way towards me.

"Store". He said simply, stopping now directly in front of me.

The closeness was much more than I could handle right now and as much as I wanted to just jump in his arms; I couldn't be the one that was shot down again. I couldn't take that.

"What are you doing Jake"? I whispered as he brought one hand up to caress my naked shoulder.

His eyes followed his hand as it went down my arm, sending shivers right through me, leaving goose bumps behind. He smiled.

"You know I've been thinking a lot lately, about all this and you know what I came up with"? He asked me softly, his fingers now at my towel covered hip and through the material I could feel his caress.

My head was becoming fuzzy and I had just barely registered that he had asked me a question. I cleared my throat.

"And what's that"? I asked quietly, licking my dry lips and Jake's eyes zeroed in on them for a second before he moved them to my own.

"No matter how much I try I just can't stop caring about you honey". Jake said, his hand now gripping my waist. "And you know what? I really don't want too".

Then he pulled me close and his lips met mine.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a little something to hold you all over until the real drama starts. Once again please review and hopefully the next chapter will be finished and posted by Sunday. Until next time…..MN.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I know….I know! I said I would have this up by Sunday and I'm a week behind. But here I am now nonetheless with Chapter 16. Thanks again for all the reviews; you all know how I love them. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

What I was doing was stupid. It was irrational and it would more than likely carry a lot more consequences than I was willing to deal with right now.

But I didn't give a shit. I really didn't.

Bella's lips were soft against mine and I pulled her tighter against me when she let out a soft moan. That damn towel was in the way of me actually touching her skin and I actually growled and tugged on the offensive bit of material, hoping I could get it to move just a smidge.

Bella was making these very sexy breathing sounds and it was all I had not to physically throw her on the bed and have my way. Instead, I bent down a bit, my hands underneath her thighs, and I lifted her up against me, forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I walked us over to the bed and laid her down, careful not to put my weight on her.

I went for her neck then, trailing kisses along her skin, her scent surrounding me, driving me crazy. I trailed kisses down her collarbone to her shoulder, making my way towards her chest. Bella arched into me and with her body she told me what she wanted. I tugged again on that damn towel and _finally _it gave way and allowed me a very nice view of her breasts.

She wasn't the biggest I've seen but they fit her perfectly. Her nipples were a dark rosy color and I could feel my mouth beginning to water. I needed to taste them.

I ran my tongue over one nipple experimentally and Bella moaned softly.

"God Jake". She said breathlessly, her body arching softly again.

I ran my tongue over it again and she rewarded me with the same throaty moan. I finally took it into my mouth and Bells quivered beneath me. I was starting to enjoy the way she responded to me. I was quite content with doing this and tasting her.

And that's when I smelt it. The soft intoxicating scent of her arousal. The wolf roared his approval.

I was a goner.

I kissed my way down her body, enjoying the sounds she was making. I knew where I wanted to go, where I needed to be but I wasn't going to rush it. No, I was going to take my time. I was pulling the towel down as I went her stomach now exposed. Her arousal was becoming stronger the lower I got, and I slowly pulled the towel away, exposing her hips first before I tossed it aside on the floor, positioning myself between her legs.

"Ja…aake, what are you doing"? Bella struggled with her words, her eyes half closed as she looked down at me. I smiled.

"Shhhh honey relax, don't worry you'll like this I promise". I said gently, lowering myself to exactly where I wanted to be, my tongue ready to taste her.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and Bella jumped up, her knees banging against my head, jarring me out of my hazy fantasy.

"Hey Bella"! Angela's voice called from the other side. "Are you okay"?

Bella scrambled out of bed, reached for her towel and wrapped it back around herself.

"Umm, yeah…YES. Everything is fine Ang. I'll be out in a minute". She replied.

Angela paused at the door before she answered.

"Okay, I'll be in the other room of you need me".

I heard her footsteps fade away and I turned towards Bells, who was just standing at the end of her bed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

I was starting to come down from the unexpected high I was on and only vaguely realized I really almost made a huge mistake.

FUCK! How could I be so stupid? Once again, I listened to that insatiable bastard that always, without a doubt, caused me to make the worst decisions I could come up with.

I fucked up enough on my own; I didn't need that asshole butting in.

I ran a hand through my hair and stood to my feet. I made my way over to the woman who was frantically looking through her drawers for something to wear and gently touched her shoulder.

She flinched away from me.

"Don't Jake". Bella said softly, refusing to turn around to look at me. "Just don't.

"Look, I'm so sorry Bells, I don't know what came over me, I just….." I broke off, because I honestly didn't know what made me do what I almost did.

"It's not fair". She whispered then, removing her towel. I averted my eyes as she put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. "We can't keep doing this to each other".

I wanted to grab Bella by the shoulders and turn her around to face me but I refrained, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Doing what Bells"? I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea what she was talking about. She called me out on it immediately.

"You know what Jacob"! Bella said fiercely, braiding her hair quickly into one braid before turning around to me. "We can't do this ever again. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you".

"Bella I wanted to do this honey, I'm a grown man and can pretty much make up my own mind". I said plainly. It was no point in acting like I didn't want to go through with it a couple minutes ago.

Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Your with someone else Jake". She whispered. "You have an imprint that I know you care about and who cares for you too. This shouldn't have happened".

For some reason, hearing Bella talk about the situation with Naomi and me pissed me off.

"You don't know what you're talking about so just drop it ok". I said, my jaw clenching.

But as always, Bella never could get the hint.

"It's an imprint Jake". She said, somewhat bitterly. "What's there not to understand? It seems pretty straight forwarded to me".

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT". I yelled suddenly, causing Bella to jump, my anger once again getting the best of me. "You couldn't even imagine what it's like so just shut up about it".

For a minute I thought she might actually do just that, but then a hard look came over her face and she lashed out at me.

"Don't you tell me to shut up Jacob Black". She responded. "Just because I'm not a wolf and haven't been imprinted on, doesn't mean I don't know how complicated love is ok"?

I rounded on her, standing just inches away from her. Bella stood her ground.

"And like I said before Bells, you don't know shit. You never had to fight for someone else's affections; it was always you that was being chased, never the other way around". I paused, shaking my head a bit. "How can you possibly know how complicated love is when you don't even know what it looks like".

Bella looked stung at my words and her eyes filled with tears. I turned my back on her and leaned against her dresser. A few seconds passed before either of us spoke again.

"That's not true Jacob". Bella said quietly then. "I do know what love looks like". She paused and took a couple steps towards me. "I'm looking right at it. I loved you then Jake and I love you now".

She placed her hand on my back and I closed my eyes at her touch. It seemed like the harder I tried to get rid of the feelings I had for Bella, the harder they fought back.

I moved away from her touch. So what if I still cared for her, if I still loved her, I would never tell her again. Every time I let my feelings out the bag, I was always the one getting hurt. I wasn't a naïve teenage boy anymore.

"Your right, we shouldn't have done this". I said softly, making my way towards her door. "I acted on instinct and for that I'm sorry".

My hand was on the door knob when I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"I meant every word I said". Bella said into my back. "I'm in love with you Jake and nothing, _nothing_ is going to change that".

I grabbed her gently by the arms and removed them from my waist. I turned around to face her, trying to ignore that glimmer of hope I saw in her eyes. In a minute I was about to extinguish it.

"I know you love me Bells and you know I still do too". I swallowed hard. "And baby girl, somehow I wish that it was enough".

I kissed her on the forehead, lingering a bit, trying to pretend I didn't notice the pained expression on her face.

"Take care of yourself Bells". I said quietly. "We will keep watch for Edward don't worry about that".

It was time for me to go; I had definitely worn out my welcome.

"So that's it then huh"? Bella's voice stopped me again. "You just walk out my door and I never see you again"?

I sighed and leaned against her door. "What do you want from me Bells"? I asked, my voice breaking a bit.

Bella moved closer to me, one of her hands brushing against mine.

"I want you to stop fighting what you feel for me and just let whatever happens, happen". She stopped, her fingers now lacing through mine. "You said so yourself, that what happened earlier was something you wanted to do".

If I looked at her I would make another mistake because all I kept thinking was that I wanted to kiss her again.

"I know what I said but you were right Bells, we can't keep doing this too each other". I said, still refusing to meet her eyes as I detached my hand from hers. "How about we just allow each other the opportunity to move on"?

Bella didn't respond for a minute, instead she took a seat on her bed. When she did speak, it was so low that I barely heard her.

"You're not happy with her Jake". It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I really wasn't comfortable talking about my imprint with Bella and in all honesty, it really wasn't any of her business.

"Let's not talk about this okay; it has nothing to do with me and you". I said and it must have been the wrong thing because suddenly Bella became angry.

"It has everything to do with us Jake". She said fiercely. "If I never had left you, if I never listened to Edward and Alice, you would have never imprinted and we would be together right now".

I was always the type that told the truth, it was made no sense to sugar coat things

"And you are right about that Bells, we would have been together now but it's something neither one of us can fix now". I said and Bella stood up again, coming close to me.

"Who said we couldn't fix it"? She asked quietly and I almost laughed. Was she really serious?

"You know why Bella. Am I just suppose to forget that I've imprinted on a girl that has been nothing but supportive through this fucked up situation"? I asked and Bella moved even closer.

"You said one time Jake that you only have to be what she needs you too be, whether that's a brother or a lover". She stated, her hands now pressed against my chest. "I mean, can you honestly tell me you were thinking about her a few moments ago"?

Ohhhhhh? So little ole Bella wanted to play hard ball. She already knew the answer to that question. But I damn sure wasn't giving her the satisfaction to know she was right.

I looked over her head at the sky outside her window and it was getting darker by the minute and I had promised Sam that we would be back home before midnight.

"I got to go Bells". I said quietly, looking down at her. "I'll give you a ring tomorrow ok? I promise I'm not blowing you off".

Bella gave me a tiny nod and then placed both her hands on the side of my face and brought my head down to her and kissed me on the lips. It was a slow kiss but it spoke volumes and when we pulled apart I was left speechless.

"Don't forget to call". She whispered, giving me a small smile.

I nodded dumbly and made my way out her room quickly because if I stayed any longer I'll be digging myself into a deeper hole than I already was in.

When I stepped back into the living room, Seth and Angela were sitting on the couch. Seth looked up at me immediately.

"It's time to go bro". I said quietly and he gave me a quick nod and got to his feet. Angela stood up with him.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at her. "So ummmm is there any way I can talk to you later"? He muttered and I had to refrain from laughing. The kid was so much like me it was ridiculous.

Angela placed a small piece of paper in his hand and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled like the big kid he was and met me at the door. I looked at Angela then.

"Bye Ang, take care of Bella for me"? I asked and she gave me a nod

"Will do Jake, you boys look after yourselves".

We both gave her similar quick nods before we walked out the door. We made sure we were a good distance away from the apartment building and in the seclusion of the trees before we both phased.

"_Jake, man are you okay"? _Seth asked after he immediately saw what was going through my head.

"_I don't know kid; I don't know what the fuck to think right now"._

Seth didn't say anything else for a minute which was weird because normally the kid wouldn't shut up.

"_Whatever you decide to do, I hope you really think about it. I like them both Jake and I would hate for either one of the girls to get hurt, so don't string them along ok"?_

Seth really stopped me short with that one, but I understood what he was saying.

"_You know I wouldn't do that"_

Seth was running right beside me but I could feel him agreeing with me through his mind.

"_Yeah I know you wouldn't Jake. Whatever happens, I just hope everyone is happy with the outcome"._

I couldn't have agreed with him more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take us long to get back to LaPush and I spent most of that time pestering Seth about the thing he had going with Angela. He was more than happy to be out of my presence the moment I told him he could go home.

I wasn't too excited to go home right away however because I knew Naomi wouldn't be too thrilled with me leaving for two days so I stopped at my Dad's first, checking in to make sure he was okay.

Of course he knew everything that had gone on but he also told me Naomi had been there and had talked to him too and he told me very clearly that I needed to "handle my shit".

So when I couldn't put it off any longer without feeling like a complete douche bag I made the hike.

I decided to walk, hoping to take this time to clear my head and go over some of the things I was going to say to Naomi. In the end though I just decided to take whatever she would dish out my way. I deserved it.

I reached the front porch and almost immediately the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and that awful, rotten smell of leech reached my nose.

The front door was left open and the lights were all out. Something was wrong.

Without thinking straight, I rushed in, trying to keep the beast inside me at bay until I was able to find out what the fuck was going on.

"NAOMI"! I yelled frantically, going from room to room, hoping and praying that my imprint was somewhere sleeping and safe. She wasn't here though.

I made it back into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen table, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm myself down.

And then that's when I saw it. Something white hanging from the refrigerator. It was a note.

I walked over to it and snatched it off, my eyes scanning the fancy scroll quickly. I could feel my body starting to vibrate violently and the note feel from my hands and I struggled to push myself out the door.

I barely cleared the front porch when I felt my bones shifting and I exploded in a mass of fur. I let out a long, loud howl and took off, hoping that I could catch up to that fucking bastard before he got too far.

_Jacob,_

_ If you are reading this, then I have already taken what you care for the most. I guess this should serve as a lesson to you. I don't take to kindly to those who bother with something that belongs to me. Your way forward is clear, all you have to do is give me Bella and your dear Imprint will be back in your arms unharmed. Be warned however, I have not fed in a very long time and her scent is intoxicating even with the scent of dog surrounding her. You make me wait and I will indulge in my instincts and we don't want that now do we? Meet me at the treaty line tomorrow night and bring with you what I have asked. Do not underestimate me dog. See you soon._

_Edward._

* * *

_**A/N: *Gasp*. How did Edward get onto the reservation? Do you think Naomi is safe? Don't worry everyhing will be answered in the next chapter. But I'm also curious to know if you guys want Edward's POV? Let me know and as always please review. Until next time…..MN**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sooooo sorry for the wait. Life has been crazy with the holidays. Once again though thank you guys so much for the reviews, they are definitely what keeps me going. So without further ado….enjoy Chapter 17.**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

Almost immediately, my head was bombarded with thoughts.

"_Jake what's wrong, what's going on?"_

"_What's happening"?_

"_I smell traces of leech, did someone get through us"?_

I was so pissed off that I couldn't even respond but I didn't need too. I couldn't hold back my thoughts even if I wanted too and Embry, Leah and Jared both saw what had happened just a few moments ago. My pack mates went almost completely silent after that, feeling the unbelievable anger curling beneath the surface of my skin.

"_He took Naomi? Does this asshole have a death wish"?_

I didn't respond. I was trying to get even a slight hold on the anger that was burning inside me. Naomi was gone, my imprint was taken. By a fucking bloodsucker at that and she was scared, I could feel it and there was nothing I could do to calm her, to tell her it was going to be okay. My blood was boiling to the point of almost dangerous.

"_Where is Sam? I need to talk to him and figure out how the hell we're going after him"._

I felt a lot of hesitant energy run through my pack members then.

"_He probably went over the treaty line by now Jake and you know we can't go passed it until we know for certain that it's been violated"._

And just like that, everything I was holding onto, everything that I was trying to keep within my grasp slipped and I snapped. I whirled around on the three wolves running behind and snapped loudly, causing them to all come to a halt.

"_If I hear one more thing about this damn treaty, I'm going to go crazy. Fuck this treaty and fuck waiting. You think I want it to come to that? Do you honestly think I'm going to wait around for that asshole to give into what he does best"? _

Jared came forward and tried to reason with me.

"_Jake, we understand what you're saying but let's just wait for Sam to get here and then we'll…."._

"_I said I'm not fucking waiting Jared"! That leech took my fucking imprint. Do you all even know what that means? That bloodsucking parasite came across the damn treaty line and onto OUR lands and took Naomi. As far as I'm concerned the treaty is null and void and the more time I waste fucking waiting around, the less time I have to get her back and rip his goddamn head from his shoulders"._

My anger had taken me to a place I really haven't been to in a while. But now that I was back in this familiar place, my wolf wasn't too keen to leave anytime soon. He liked it here and he felt at home. If he was this comfortable it wasn't a good thing. It meant that I was back in that dark place I had resided in almost two years ago and the crazy part about that was once I opened this door back up it was hard as hell to close it again.

It wasn't long before Sam and the rest of the guys caught up with us. They were hit hard with the images in my head because I wasn't really trying to hide it, but that also meant Sam saw what I was about to do.

"_We have to think this through Jacob. We can't just barge onto their territory without being prepared"._

It was as if he never even said anything to me. I was already trying to map out my next couple of moves. Sam moved closer to me.

"_Listen Jacob, we have to be smart about this, we have to make sure that…"_

I rounded on him, my teeth bared and my hair standing up on end. Sam never backed down but I didn't either.

"_If it was Emily that had been taken, we wouldn't be standing around trying to figure out what to do next. If you guys want to wait that's fine by me, but I'm not. I'm going after that bastard and I'm bringing his head with me"._

I walked away from Sam then, feeling him wanting to respond to me. I was preparing myself for it, actually wishing that he would. I was the rightful Alpha of this pack and he was only filling the spot until I got my mind right with everything else. I didn't mind stepping aside, I really didn't but if I had to act like the asshole I once was so that I could make sure Naomi was safe then I was more than willing to do that.

"_Listen Jake, I don't want to fight with you…."_

I continued walking.

"_Then don't"._

Sam caught up to me easily and blocked my path. I didn't hesitate when I knocked right into his side, moving him out my way. He moved to block me again.

"_Jake, I will not let you endanger this pack just because you can't get passed your anger and your hatred"_

This time I didn't try to hold my anger at bay. I rounded on Sam again and snapped at his front leg, missing it by a couple inches. Sam growled and took a defensive stance, one which I copied. The others started to crowd around us, uneasy about what was about to take place.

"_I told you Sam, if you want to stay behind then knock yourself out, but I'm going to go find Naomi and if you try and stop me, you will regret it. I promise you that"._

Sam stood up straight and shook his head slightly.

"_No one wants to try and stop you Jake, I'm ready to get Naomi back as well but you and I both know that Edward is smart and we need to be just as smart when we confront him"._

I got out my defensive stance as well, somewhat slightly disappointed that I wasn't able to take my anger out on him. I guess now was not the time right this minute.

"_Sam's right Jake, that bloodsucker will know what we are about to do as soon as we think it, we have to be a half step in front of him". _Jared said then.

I understood what he meant, believe me no one knew how infuriating that mind reading thing was than me but no matter how much the rational side of me told myself that I needed to think this through, the other part of me, the irrational part, said the hell with a plan. And of course I was leaning towards my more irrational self.

"_Listen, I get what you guys are saying and the last thing I want to do is endanger you guys"._

Sam gave me a quick nod and started making quick steps around us all.

"_Good, well then I guess we'll scope out the perimeter. I want to know how that leech got passed us, Leah and Jared I want you on it. Seth and Quil, I want you guys to scan the area near Forks, see if you can pick up a scent. Jake I need you…."_

"_There's no need to do all this Sam, I'm going to go on my own"._

Sam stared at me for a long moment.

"_Jacob, just because I didn't want to rush into things didn't mean you have to go at this alone"._

I shrugged him off, having already made up my mind.

"_This is my problem and my imprint, I'll handle this"._

This time, my pack mates started to voice their opinions.

"_C'mon Jake man, we have your back"._

"_Yeah dude, stop being all I'm-a-one-man-wolf-pack guy"._

"_Naomi I like and have no problem risking my neck for. That white girl on the other hand…."_

"_Jake man anything you need, we're there"._

"_He won't be alone, because I'm going with him"._

I would have expected this response from Embry, Quil or even Seth. But I would have never expected those words to come from Paul. He didn't even glance my way as he spoke to Sam.

"_Listen, you need someone there that can step in if he decides to go postal again. I can do that. I'm the next strongest wolf besides you and Black and if we do run into trouble, it won't be a problem for us"._

Sam studied Paul for a moment and in the back of his mind he was trying to find out just why Paul was volunteering himself for this. I was actually trying to figure that out myself. But apparently he couldn't find one because he gave Paul a quick nod.

"_Fine, you two will go and track him down. If you can get Naomi out of there safely then you do what you can but please be smart. You know these leeches don't run alone, if you find yourselves outnumbered you come back and you get us and then together we will move in. Jake how long did the bloodsucker give you"?_

The anger bristled inside me again. Every time I thought about that damn note, it pissed me off.

"_Until tomorrow night"._

"_Good. It's almost sunrise now so we have a little less than twenty four hours. We will wait for your call Jake"._

I gave Sam a jerk of my head and took off in the opposite direction without another thought. I felt Paul close behind me but neither one of us decided to speak. It wasn't needed. He felt my gratitude and I felt his need to be here, even if I didn't completely know why. I had a guess but it wasn't my place to say. At least not right now.

We ran for hours, taking out a few seconds to drink some fresh water at this stream before we were running again. It didn't take us long before we were almost in Seattle. I slowed down a bit.

"_I want to stop a see Bella for a minute"._

Paul snorted in his head.

"_Didn't know we had time for you to get a booty call in"._

"_It's not like that ok? I need to let her know what's going on. Maybe she can help"._

Obviously Paul didn't believe me but he decided not to push it.

"_Yeah ok, whatever man. I'm not here to judge just handle what you need to and make it quick, we don't have much time. I'll be around, trying to find a trail. I'll know when you're ready._

Paul parted from me then, leaving behind an extra clothing pouch and taking the trail to the left while I took the one to the right, the one towards Bella's. I had no idea why I wanted to see her but she was the one that the bloodsucker wanted and if I didn't at least have her show her face, I wouldn't get Naomi out of there. I couldn't take that.

I stopped short before I reached Bella's apartment complex, phasing and throwing on the cargo shorts and black shirt I got from Paul, running my hand quickly through my hair has a jogged up the stairs and to her door. I rang the doorbell twice.

Bella came to the door in some baggy sweatpants and a black tank top. Her dark hair was thrown up in a ponytail and her skin was glistening. She must have been working out. She wore a huge smile when she saw me.

"Jake, what are you doing here"? She asked excitedly.

I opened my mouth to say something, to say anything but before I could Bella had thrown herself against me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck.

"I'm happy that you're here". She whispered quietly.

My arms came up around her and I buried my face in her neck. She still smelled like vanilla and strawberries and for a moment, it calmed me.

I felt Bella start to pull away but I tightened my arms around her. I wasn't ready to let her go. This was the calmest I've felt in the last couple hours.

"Jacob what's wrong"? Bells questioned and when she started to pull away again, this time I let her. She was trying to look in my face but I averted my gaze away from her face and down at her bare feet.

"Can we talk"? I asked and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella nod her head and beckoned me inside. I gave her a small smile as I walked passed, trying to come up with a way to put what I was about to say softly.

Once inside I took a seat at the kitchen table and Bella made us both a cup of hot tea. I stayed quiet for a long moment and she didn't push me at all. Finally I took In a deep breath and relieved the last few horrible hours. I told her about what I found when I went to Naomi's house, I told her about the note her dear old ex-fiancé bloodsucker left me and the wonderful threats that came along with it.

When I was finished, Bella had a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Oh my goodness Jake, I am so so sorry about all of this. It's entirely my fault that this is happening". She said, turning to place her empty mug in the sink.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"Bells, you can't blame yourself for the way that leeches's mind works. He's insane and that has nothing to do with you".

Bella shook her head fervently. "If I had never bothered to come back into your life, then Edward wouldn't have a reason to act like a mad man. I should have just stayed away like I said I was going to do".

I moved closer to her, reaching around her to place my mug in the sink but never stepped back.

"You regret coming back to me Bells"? I asked quietly and Bella looked up at me.

"No Jake, I regret not giving you a chance to move on and be happy".

I laughed softly, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"It's been a struggle; you know trying to be happy". I admitted. "I don't think I have a clear grasp on it yet".

Bells bit her bottom lip and I had to suppress the groan that came up my throat.

"But you have been happy with Naomi, right"? She asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah I have been, we fit each other so being together has come easy, but she's holding something back from me and it makes going any further difficult. I won't rush her, when she's ready to tell me what's going on she will, but I know that's the reason we haven't connected on an intimate level yet".

This was the first time I had ever spoken about my difficult imprint with Naomi and I was surprised how easy it came. Bella gave a very small nod and was now staring down at the kitchen floor. Her next question came out so quietly that I barely caught it.

"You want to be intimate with her though don't you"?

I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. I grabbed her chin gently and forced her eyes up to my own.

"I won't lie to you Bells. There have been moments where we have gotten close. She's my imprint so the urges to be with her sexual were strong and as much as I tried to fight it sometimes I just couldn't".

"Jake you don't have to tell….." Bella started to interrupt but I silenced her with a finger to her lips. I kept it there.

"Do you know why I never could go all the way"? I asked and she shook her head, her eyes locked with mine. I smiled.

"Because it always your face that I would see, it was always your body that I would pretend to feel, your whimpers I would hear Bells. I couldn't get you out my head and it wasn't fair to her. I couldn't do that".

I grasped her face in both my hands.

"I told you once that even if I did imprint, you would always hold my heart. Do you remember that"?

Bella nodded. "Yes".

I smiled again. "You still do sweetheart and you always will and that's the reason why my relationship with Naomi won't go any further, because I'm still tied with you".

Bella bit her lip again but she couldn't avoid looking at me because her face was trapped between my hands.

"You say that like you regret it". She said gently and I chuckled out right.

"Oh no honey I don't at all. I think, deep down, this was how it was supposed to be". I whispered, right before my lips touched hers

Bella whimpered and sank into me. I had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her standing upright. She deepened our kiss and I welcomed it. My hands moved to grip the back of her thighs and I lifted her up against me, her legs wrapping around my waist. My lips moved down her neck, tasting her skin, tasting her sweat. A soft moan escaped her lips as I moved us over to the couch, laying her body down and covering it quickly with my own. My lips recaptured her own and we stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled away, both of our us breathing deeply. I leaned my head on hers, my eyes closed.

"I need your help Bells". I whispered and I felt her hand come up and caress the side of my face.

"When you told me what happened I had already made up my mind that I was coming with you". She said softly and when I opened my eyes she had a smile on her face. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

Bella spent the next few minutes getting some things together in a bag and I went outside to phase to let Paul know what was going on. I tried to hold back what had happened in her apartment but before I could Paul had saw everything.

"_Well that's an effective way to get what you want". _He said, and I didn't miss the sarcasm laced in his words.

"_It's not like that". _I said and Paul snorted.

"_It sure as hell looked like it was something. Listen Black, I could give two shits about what you and Bella do during your free time, but let's not forget you have imprinted on someone and unfortunately for her she actually cares about you"._

My fur bristled and my anger spiked.

"_Are you suggesting that I don't care about Naomi? Because if you are you need to stop while your ahead. You have no idea what's going on"._

I felt Paul's anger rise alittle too as he turned to face me.

"_Oh yeah? Well I know enough. You know what kills me? You get handed everything, EVERYTHING and you still don't recognize what you have right in front of you"!_

I was seriously started to get pissed off and I resisted the urge to take a huge chunk out of his leg.

"_Oh yeah and what's that? Changing into a beast that I lost myself too for a year? Losing the only girl I ever loved to a fucking bloodsucker? Imprinting on a girl I barely even knew? Tell me Paul, what the fuck do I have that's so brilliant"?_

Paul snapped in my face and the anger I felt from him was staggering.

"_YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU, YOU DICK". _He yelled and for a brief second I caught glimpses inside his head.

I saw the day that he and Naomi met. Saw their first date and even saw the day I introduced her as my imprint.

"_The one person I found who actually loved me back, you took her away and all she wants to do is make you happy, even when she still loves me"._

I felt like a complete and utter asshole then and when I started to say something, Paul cut me off.

"_Save the sympathy ok? I know I was always second best to you, ever since you first phased I knew it. Listen just lets go and get her back, I'll meet you back at the Forks border, I know Bella can't ride on us the whole way there"._

I gave a nod, still feeling like the dick head I was accused of being.

"_Look Paul man, I'm…"_

"_I said save it okay Black. We have work to do"._

And with that, Paul took off into the trees. I didn't know what to make of what we just talked about or how to feel about it. But Paul was right, we had work to do.

I met Bella back at her door and she was waiting for me, her bag packed.

"Is everything ok? I heard growling". She asked as I took her bag and began walking down the stairs to her car.

"Everything is fine honey". I lied. She didn't need to know right this second what was going on.

She gave a nod and a smile and tossed her keys at me, which I caught in my left hand. We got in the car and drove away.

Bella took my hand in hers a few minutes into the ride and I lifted it to my lips and kissed it. I wanted to spend these happy, peaceful moments with her.

Because what I was planning to do would probably break her heart.

* * *

_**A/N: As always please review. I love to see what you guys are thinking. Until next time…..MN**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Once again thank you all for the reviews. You know how I love them. Well onward to chapter 18. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Naomi's POV***_

For the longest time, there was silence. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I couldn't see anything either, my eyes were covered with some kind of silk material.

I was scared. I had no idea where I was or what was going to happen to me. I knew I wasn't home and I knew I was away from Jacob.

But where was I though?

The only thing I could remember was leaving Billy's house after a very lengthy conversation about his son and the idiotic ways he chose to act. Then I went home and cooked something. I wasn't sure if Jake was stopping by or not but I had made enough just in case. I remember going up to take a shower, staying in for about fifteen minutes before coming out again. I put on some clothes and decided to catch some TV.

But then, that's when I felt the noticeable chill in the air. And I also felt like someone else was there with me. The feeling was nerve-wrenchingly scary.

But I only had about a half a second before I realized that what I was feeling was a warning. I remember turning around on the couch, seeing this alarmingly striking pale face and then darkness.

My hands were tied behind my back and I struggled against the restraints, hoping I could loosen them anyway I could. No luck.

I heard voices then, coming closer to wherever the hell I was.

"Oh Edward, your over-reacting, I mean the poor girl is going to think that we're some kind of savages or something, which we are NOT. So I don't care what you say, I won't have that kind of implication on my image".

The voice was slightly high pitched, almost sounding like bells tinkling in the wind. I never even heard the footsteps approaching when the door was opened.

"Oh my goodness, you look awfully uncomfortable".

Then I felt the restraints at my wrist loosening, this persons fingers brushing against my skin. The fingers were ice cold.

My wrists were freed and I immediately started to massage them.

"I'm sorry about that! My brother can go a tad over board sometimes". The voice spoke out to me and I had to resist the urge to move as far away as I could.

"Who…..Who are you? Where am I"? I stuttered.

The tinkling voice laughed and it caused goose bumps to rise up on my skin. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Oh you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, I promise you that. It's just that…..oh for heaven's sake".

Then the material was taken off my face and I was prepared to adjust my eyes to the lights, but it wasn't needed because it was dark outside and the only light in the room was a dimly lit lamp sitting on a table next to me.

"Now that's better. I felt absolutely ridiculous talking to you with that thing on your face".

I turned towards the speaker and was surprised. I didn't think she was a little girl, maybe she was in her early twenties but she was tiny, shorter than me. Her skin was as pale as the moon and her inky black hair was cut short and spiked. She was wearing a smile on her face.

"Who are you"? I asked again. "Where am I"?

She laughed again and reached out a hand towards me quickly.

"I'm Alice and you're in my home". She said cheerfully.

I looked at her like she was crazy and refused to take her hand. Her smile faded a little but she recovered quickly.

"I guess I understand your hesitation. My brother hasn't exactly been the best host. But don't worry, from here on out you will be treated like a guest". She said taking a seat on the edge of the bed I was on. Again I resisted the urge to move away as far as I could.

"Your brother? Is he the one that took me away"? I asked, my voice coming out a bit more frantic than I had planned it. Alice shook her head.

"Well yes, but it will all be worth it in the end, don't you see? By taking you, I can have my sister back and Edward can be happy again".

I must have been looking at her like she was a nut case, because that's exactly what I was thinking.

"Your sister? But what does that have to do with me? I don't know your sister". I said and Alice looked at me confused.

"But you do know her". She said quietly. "You know Bella".

Bella? I was here because of Bella?

"Okay, yeah I do know of her, but I don't know her. We are not close". I said, hoping that they would see they had made a mistake and would let me go.

Alice face broke out into a smile again. "Oh you may not be close to Bella, but Jacob is and you know Jacob don't you"?

My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

"What do you want with him"? I asked quietly, my face hardening.

Alice got up so quickly that I didn't even see her move. It caused me to flinch.

"Oh dear we don't want to hurt him. You mistake us. It's just that he's kept Bella away from us and well Edward thought it was only fair that we take something of his".

What the hell were wrong with these people? Did they know what chain reaction they have just caused? I was Jake's imprint and he wouldn't stop until I was back in his arms safely.

"Maybe there is a good reason Jake kept Bella away from you all. It's obvious that you all are fucking crazy". I said and yeah maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world but I wasn't going to let them hurt Jake.

But Alice wasn't fazed, that same smile reappearing on her face.

"Yeah, well I guess we all are a bit crazy about Bella. All for the best though, it will make her joining our family that much better".

Something wasn't clicking. If they were so convinced that Bella wanted to be a part of their family, then why wasn't she here?

"Seems to me like you all are more excited than she is". I stated, not completely sure how much I was pushing my luck. "If she wanted this so bad then why isn't she here"?

Alice sat back on the bed again, this time sitting closer to me. She grabbed my hands and hers were so cold that I snatched them right back. Once again, she wasn't fazed much.

"You must not think too badly of us, we all want the best for Bella". She said, her light colored eyes looking pleadingly into my own. "She wanted to live her life on her own; when we went to Alaska she stayed back and went to college in New York. I tried to stay in touch with her but she was very upset with something I had done and she wasn't speaking to me".

Alice paused and looked away from me, staring off into space somewhere.

"I really didn't mean what I did, but she wouldn't give me a chance to apologize. My father Carlisle told me to just let it be, when Bella was ready to speak to me again I would know and she would call".

I was confused. How would she know that?

Alice was smiling at the blank expression on my face.

"Oh I know what you may be thinking, well actually I don't, that's Edwards's gift, but I'm not crazy, I'm psychic. I can see the things people are about to do before they do them. Of course nothing is concrete because you humans change your minds all the time, but most of the time I'm right".

Okay, it was official. She was completely out of her mind now. But some of her words caught my attention. Humans? Wasn't that what she was?

"What do you mean humans change their minds all the time? Aren't you human too"? I asked, really wanting to move away from her. Alice laughed that same tinkling laugh again.

"Well I thought that would be obvious seeing as you hang out with werewolves all the time". She said gently.

My whole body froze over and my breathing cut off. If I was terrified of the situation before, I was petrified now. It was then that it hit me. I was taken from my home by a couple of vampires.

"Now you have nothing to be afraid of okay? I don't drink human blood. Of course I still get the urges but I've become better at it". She said this last part with a smile as if this was supposed to ease my fears. It didn't.

"Now Edward has been off on his own for a while and he kind of went our natural course but he has impeccable self control and he won't harm you if he can help it". Alice stated, staring wistfully off into space.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I all I kept thinking about was how bad I wish Jake was here.

"You guys have made a big mistake". I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling. "You say you know about werewolves? Then you must know that you have taken the imprint of the Alpha. Jacob will be out for blood when he finds me and believe me when I tell you, he will find me".

For the first time since she stepped into the room, Alice lost the smile on her face and looked stricken.

"You're the dog's Imprint"? She asked, more so to herself than me. "He never told me that, he kept….." Her expression went completely blank then and her gaze was vacant.

A few minutes later, something or someone floated into the room and she rounded on this person immediately.

"How could you not tell me Edward"? She said fiercely. "Do you know what this means"?

The guy vampire, Edward was what she called him, didn't look the least bit concerned. He actually smiled in my direction.

"Calm your pretty little head Alice; I know exactly what I'm doing". He said, his voice as smooth as honey.

Alice wasn't having it. "Calm down? Edward, you have taken an imprint. Has Carlisle taught you nothing about these shifters? You might as well have sentenced us to execution that pack has to be made up of ten or twelve wolves. It's only two of us, we won't stand a chance".

Edward walked over to her and placed both hands on her small shoulders.

"You forget dear sister, we also hold the advantage". And he tapped a finger briefly to the side of his head.

I had no clue what that meant but it seemed to calm Alice down a bit and she gave him a small smile.

"Go downstairs, I want a word with our guest here". Edward said then but Alice hesitated.

"Oh Edward, please be nice. She's really a nice girl".

Edward waved her off and Alice gave me a hesitant smile and then vanished out the room. I backed up as far as the bed would let me. Alice might have been crazy but I felt way safer with her than I did with her creepy ass brother, who was staring at me like I was something to eat…literally.

"If you touch me, if you even think about biting me, Jake will have your head". I said frantically, my back pressed hard against the headboard.

Edward laughed and took a seat at my feet. "I'm not going to touch you, no matter how intoxicating your blood smells to me. But of course that depends on that mutt of a boyfriend you have. He brings me Bella and he gets you back. He keeps her from me and I might have to have a taste".

He grinned, and I saw his pointy, long teeth. I tried not to let my fear show, but he was a vampire, I'm sure he knew how petrified I was.

"Why are you doing this? You can have anybody you want. I'm sure there are nice vampires out there that would love to spend all eternity with you". I said, I really wanted to know why Bella was this damn important.

Edward laughed and stood to his feet. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. How can a monster like me possibly love a human like Bella? Well I do and yes I have made my mistakes when it comes to her, but I've changed and she was always meant to be my mate".

I shook my head, trying to get sense of this all.

"Mate? But that can't possibly be right. She can't be your mate, she's not a vampire". I said and Edward clapped his hands twice.

"You are indeed cleverer than I gave you credit for. No she is not a vampire, but once your dear old dog brings her too me, I will be changing her tonight. I've waited long enough".

My heart stopped and I started to break out into a sweat. Bella wasn't one of my favorite people but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have her life taken away from her against her will. And the pack was bringing her right to her death. They were all walking into a trap and there was no way I could warn them.

Edward walked over to the huge window and looked outside, for what I didn't know, but when he turned back towards me, he was smiling.

"It's almost time". He said. "I know Alice untied you and I won't tie you back but be warned, don't do anything stupid because the moment you think it, I'll know. Just sit up here like a good little girl and you'll be back with the dog soon enough".

He left the room then, almost as fast as he had entered it. I felt so helpless at that moment. No way to let Jake know that he was bringing Bella into a trap, no way to get out of here.

I just hoped that before the night was over, we would all make it back home…..alive.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go. Two chapters in a couple days! Nice little gift for you all for the New Year. As always let me know what you're thinking in the form of reviews. Happy New Years to you all! Until next time…MN**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hello again! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and as always thank you oh so much for the reviews. I don't think you all realize how much I value them. Naomi's POV was completely random, but I thought it would be a good idea to take a look into what she was dealing with and to get a better idea about what Edward was up to. But enough gibber gabber, here is chapter 19…..enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

The ride back to Forks was a quiet one. Jacob held onto my hand the whole way there but he never once looked over at me, his dark eyes staring forward. My eyes stared out the passenger side window the majority of the time but when I did steal a glance at him, he had a hard frown on his face and his jaw was set.

He was thinking about something, something he didn't want to tell me about.

But I wasn't going to push him though; he was already dealing with so much. I still couldn't believe Edward had done this. I didn't need nor did I want to talk to him but taking some poor girl who had nothing to do with this was far beyond reasonable. And he damn was going to hear it from me.

I squeezed Jacob's hand slightly and for the first time in a while, Jake looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Is everything okay, you've been quiet this whole time"? I asked and Jake took in a deep breath.

"I'm just over thinking everything, I'll be ok". He gave me another smile and returned his eyes back to the road.

I could still tell something was bothering him but I didn't want push it. I returned my eyes back to the window and cleared my throat.

"Maybe I can call Edward and see if I can talk some sense into him; it's no use in getting everyone involved. It's already bad enough that Naomi was dragged into this mess". I offered quietly.

Jake moved his hand out of mine and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"No fucking way Bells, absolutely not. You call him and that bloodsucker will want to see you and there is no way in hell that I'm leaving you alone with that maniac". He snapped, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Listen Jake, I know how you feel but if it wasn't for me, Naomi would have never gotten taken in the first place and she….".

Jacob cut me off.

"Stop it Bella". He said quietly but fiercely. "Stop blaming yourself for the shit that he's doing, no one else does and you shouldn't either.

He grabbed my hand again, kissing it briefly before he returned his eyes back to the road, a sad look gracing his handsome face then.

"Jake what's wrong"? I asked, turning my body to face him. "Please tell me".

Jacob didn't speak for a long moment, his hands gripping the wheel so tight it was beginning to bend.

"I think I have a plan". He said quietly. "I have to run it by the guys first but I think it can work".

I sat back in my seat. "That's a good thing right?

Jacob gave me a nod. "Yeah it is, but I might have to take myself out of character for a bit, say some things I wouldn't normally say".

I was confused. "Well it's all for the best right? As long as Naomi gets back to you safely".

Jake turned towards me. "You mean that? He asked and I gave him a nod.

We were pulling into Billy's front yard before long and Jake cut the engine but didn't get out.

He turned towards me and grabbed both my hands in his much larger ones.

"Bells I need you to know that no matter what you may hear tonight, no matter what might be said, please don't believe any of it ok".

I didn't know why he was saying this to me but I agreed none the less and I was rewarded with a smile and a hug.

We got out then. I opened the back door to retrieve my bag and Jake grabbed it immediately and took my hand and trudged up to his dad's front door. Billy greeted us both and gave me a sad smile.

"Bella it's good to see you again, I wish the circumstances were different however". He said gently.

"It's ok Billy, I want to help. I know Jake says otherwise but I feel like this is all my fault". I said and Billy shook his head.

"Don't be silly Bella; no one here blames you for any of this".

I smiled, one that Billy returned. His eyes moved to me and Jake's intertwined hands and he shot his son a questioning glance that Jacob promptly ignored.

"Are the guys here yet"? He asked instead and Billy gave him a nod.

"Yeah, they are all waiting for you in the other room".

Jacob nodded, gave me a small smile, released my hand and strode into the next room, leaving me and Billy alone. All of a sudden I felt like I needed to explain myself.

"Billy, look I know how final imprinting and everything is and I know what that must have looked like but I…..". Billy held up a hand to cut me off.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Bella". He said, gently. "I know just how much you mean to Jacob and I know he means a lot to you too. You can't help who you love".

He gave me a small smile that I returned and together we followed Jacob's steps into the small living room.

It had been awhile since I've seen the pack all together so I forgot just how imposing they were. Everyone over six feet tall minus Leah but even she was a tall five nine, much taller than my five foot four frame. To say I felt like I was being swallowed was an understatement. I searched for Jake and found him in a deep discussion with Sam, his face set in a hard frown.

I didn't want to bother them so I decided to take a seat on the couch next to Quil, who moved over a bit to make room for me.

"What's up with those two"? I asked him and Quil automatically looked over at the two wolves. He shrugged his huge shoulders.

"No clue, who know they really don't let us in on shit until they have discussed it first". He said casually, as if he didn't really have a care in the world. However he leaned in towards me.

"Although I do know that your bloodsucker sent Sam another letter, apparently he wants our meeting place to change and you already know your lover boy over there is not happy about". Quil said. I was just about to ask him more about it when Sam suddenly cleared his throat. The whole room went quiet then.

"Listen up; most of you know that the situation from last has changed". He paused, allowing that to sink in before he continued. "A letter was sent to me this morning from Cullen. Instead of meeting at the treaty line like it was originally told to us, he wants to someone to bring Bella to his house, alone and only under these circumstances will he allow Naomi to be let go".

The pack started to talk amongst each other and I stole a quick glance at Jake. His face was stony and he wouldn't look at me. Sam spoke up again.

"For obvious reasons we can't let this happen. We don't know what or who will be waiting for us there. We could be walking into a trap. Also we don't know if the whole coven is back or if it is indeed just the mind reader. I want us to scope out the area first and find out for sure". He finished and Jake made a noise of impatience.

"By the time you do all that, Naomi can be dead". He said his voice low but because of all the enhanced hearing in the room, everyone heard him.

"Jacob, I know how anxious you are to get her back, we all are, but we have….".

"This is bullshit"! Jacob roared suddenly, cutting Sam off and causing me to jump.

The room went eerily quiet. Jake tried to contain himself but he was having a hard time.

"Sam, dude, look I'm trying to be really compromising here but you're making it fucking hard". He said and even from where I was sitting I could see that it was taking a huge effort to hold himself together. "Look I'm all for planning and strategizing, but my imprint is being held hostage by a sadistic vampire and the sooner I can get her away from there, the better I'll be able to breathe".

Sam said something to Jake then but it was so low that I didn't hear it. I was lost in my own thoughts anyway. I don't know why it bothered me so much to hear Jake talk about his imprint to Naomi, but it did. Maybe it was just another harsh reminder that Jake would never and could never fully be mine. I hadn't noticed it before but I must have started shaking slightly because Quil placed a warm hand on mine.

"Hey Bella, are you okay"? He asked, his eyes searching my face. "You know none of this is your fault right? That none of us blame you"?

I gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile and a nod. "Oh, I know and I'm okay, really I am". I lied, before standing to my feet. All eyes snapped towards me quickly and my face automatically started to heat up.

"Umm, there is really no need to put yourselves out there for this". I said, my voice cracking with every other word. I cleared my throat and continued. "I'll just go to Edward's house on my own and maybe I can talk some sense into him or something".

Jacob shut that down real quick. "No, absolutely not Bells". He said sternly and I huffed.

"Jake, I'm not apart of this pack so you can't tell me what to do". I said gently. Jake moved around Sam to stand in front of me.

"The hell I can't, Bella you'll be walking yourself right into the fire. We are trying to come up with something so you don't have to do that". He said.

"Jake it's me Edward wants and that's it, why should you all put yourself out there just for me"?

Jacob opened his mouth again to argue the fact but Leah spoke first.

"If the white girl wants to make herself useful, why deny her". She said snidely and beside me I heard Jake growl.

Leah wasn't fazed however and went on as if she was never interrupted.

"Chill out homeboy, all I'm saying is that maybe she's right. We will bring a lot more attention to ourselves if we all go at once. If you don't feel comfortable with her going on her own then have one or two of us go with her and the rest of us will hang back and wait for a signal if we need to move in".

Everyone let this mull around a bit before nods and words of agreements were tossed around. I even think I saw Sam nod his head in approval. I looked up at Jake and he was still frowning. I touched his hand softly and his eyes snapped to mine.

"It's a good idea Jake, it's better than nothing".

His jaw clenched but he gave me a curt nod. When he spoke it was directed towards Sam.

"I'm going with Bella and I want Paul to come with me". Jake said his voice commanding nothing but authority. "I want Embry and Seth to be positioned outside the Cullen's house, close enough so that they can know if something went wrong but far enough so that the leech doesn't hear them".

Sam didn't seem to have any objection to this. "Why not take Leah instead of Em, no offense to you Embry but Leah is fastest out of us all and you could use that if you need to move in quickly".

Embry raised his hands to show that he wasn't the least bit offended but Jacob shook his head.

"We have to play this smart. We need to be at least two steps in front of the bloodsucker if we want to get Naomi out there safely. Normally we would just howl to let each other know that we need back up or whatever but I don't want us to do that. Leah is the fastest wolf we have but next to her its Seth. If I have Seth moving in on my side, I need Leah here with you guys to let you know if something is up. She is the only one who can get to you in time". Jake finished and I was left in awe at how quick his head worked.

Sam and Jake talked it over for a while and finally decided on a plan. After that we all just sat around, waiting for sunset. I never did like not doing anything so I looked around Billy's kitchen and came up with some things to make some lasagna and garlic bread. I figured with full stomachs, the guys would be on their A-game a lot better than if they were all hungry. Of course they didn't disappoint me and tore into everything and I couldn't help smiling as I looked at them all as I stood in the kitchen doorway, not bothering with a plate of my own.

However one was shoved in my face anyway.

"Here, you need to eat too. If you get any skinnier, you'll disappear". Leah said, passing me a plate and a fork.

I took them from her and started to place a little food on my fork. "I've put on some weight; I'm not nearly as small as I was in high school". I said, putting some food into my mouth.

Leah gave me a skeptical gaze and looked me up and down as if accessing what I had said was true. I suddenly felt a bit self conscience under her gaze. I mean, everyone couldn't be blessed with the killer curves she always seem to have.

She shook her head anyway and decided not to comment.

"Well eat anyway". She said. "We don't need you losing your head in there".

I was confused. "What do you mean"? I think I've come a long way from the skittish girl I was". I stated.

Leah took a sip of the tea she was holding. "I'm not talking about the situation itself, I'm talking about your bloodsucker. We don't need you back tracking and all of sudden seeing him in whatever the hell light you saw him in before. It's a complication we would like to avoid".

I bit my lip. Of course she was talking about Edward. She thought I was going to go back to him. I should've felt angry that she was saying this but I wasn't. My track record wasn't that good when it came to him so I understood completely where she was coming from. But that wasn't going to happen.

I put my plate aside and turned towards her.

"That's not going to happen Leah. I know my previous behavior doesn't hold much confidence to that statement but I'm telling you that me and Edward are through okay? And I have no intentions of going back".

Leah looked at me for a long moment before she drained the last of her tea and put the glass in the sink. "Good". She said simply, walking back in the room with the rest of the boys.

I took in a deep breath and dumped the rest of my plate in the trash, having lost my appetite. Every time I saw Edward I always felt this pull towards him but I didn't feel that way when he met me coming back from the reservation and I didn't feel like that now. In my head, I was completely over him. He would always be my first love but I longer was utterly in love with him.

Pretty soon, the sun was setting and it was time to go. I didn't know why I felt so nervous all of a sudden and tried really hard not to show it. Jacob course saw right through my act and stayed behind a bit as I wasted time by the back door.

"You okay Bells"? He asked, coming to stand in front of me and again I was amazed by how tall he was.

I gave him what I hoped was a confident smile. "I'm fine Jake, I am it's just a lot to take in that's all".

He nodded and his eyes went to the ground and I looked at him with concern. A non-responsive Jacob was not something I was not use to, so this made me nervous. I placed a hand on the side of his face and watched as he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes.

"Tell me what's bothering you Jake"? I asked quietly and he finally looked at me, sorrow etched on every last one of his features.

He didn't answer me for a very long time but when he did his voice was detached.

"Please remember what I told you". He whispered. I didn't answer so he continued. "Please Bells, I need you to know, that no matter what I say, no matter what I do, no matter what happens tonight, please remember my feelings for you will never change".

I didn't know why he was saying these things to me again and any other normal person would be killing themselves with worry but I trusted Jacob with everything that I had so when I found myself nodding I wasn't surprised.

The next moment I found myself driving towards the Cullen house, Jacob in my passenger seat and Paul sitting in the back. Neither of us spoke to each other. I guess each of us already had so much on our minds all ready. Unfortunately it didn't take long to get to the Edward's and the moment I cut the engine both Paul and Jake were on alert, both faces an identical mask of focus. Before I had even put my hand on the car door, Jake was already on my side pulling open the door, helping me out and closing it behind me.

Paul led the way towards the front door and Jake pulled up the rear with me in between. I felt like I was being escorted by some sort of presidential security. Paul stopped short of the front door and an audible growl came from him. It wasn't long before I saw why.

"Bella"! The high pitched voice rang out and because I haven't heard in such a long time, I resisted the urge to winch against the sound. However it didn't do anything to quell my surprise.

"Alice? What…what are you doing here"? I asked, my voice portraying the shock I was feeling.

Alice tried to reach me but Paul was having none of that and forced her back. She didn't seem to least bit fazed by it.

"I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you Bella". She said, smiling slightly in my direction.

I didn't know what to say but I did notice that she had completely dodged my question. So I asked her again.

"Alice, what are you doing here"?

Her eyebrows pushed together, like she was confused by my question. "I'm here because Edward told me to come. He said that you were coming back and he thought it would be a good idea if I was here".

Okay now I was totally confused but I didn't have a chance to ask anymore because another growl was heard but this time it was from behind me.

"These fucking bloodsuckers have lost their goddamn minds". Jacob said, under his breath but Alice glared at him.

"It's your fault". She said fiercely. "If you weren't keeping Bella from us none of this would have happened".

I opened my mouth to reply but once again Jacob beat me to it.

"Do you see why"? He roared. "Neither one of you are in your right mind".

Alice wanted to retort but a silky, soft voice cut her off. We all turned towards it.

"Behave Alice". Edward said quietly and just like always, his voice pulled me in and just like always I fought the urge to go to him. His honeyed eyes stared into mine, speaking to everyone else but never breaking our gaze. "How about we take this inside shall we"?

Paul started to follow Alice inside but Jacob moved quickly in front of him a hand on his chest but his eyes on Edward.

"Where is Naomi"? He asked and Edward sighed, even though we all knew he didn't need to.

"She is safe, she is inside and the longer you waste time the longer you have to see her". He said, making his way back in, leaving the two werewolves outside.

Both Jacob and Paul started talking to each other so quickly and quietly then that I had a hard time hearing or making out what they were saying. We didn't need to waste anymore time so I took it upon myself to walk right past those two and into the house that I haven't been in for a few years now.

Needless to say, everything still looked the same and for a moment I could appreciate the times I had here. Alice came closer to me without me even hearing her.

"I really have missed you Bella". She said quietly. I was highly aware of Paul watching her every move from the opposite corner.

I took in a deep breath and tried not to let her wonderful scent go to my head.

"Alice, I'm still having a hard time with everything that you did. Not only did it hurt me, it hurt someone that I'm very close. I can't just easily forgive that".

If vampires could cry, I'm pretty sure Alice would be doing that right now. Her face was a picture of complete sorrow and remorse.

"Bella, if I could take it back I would but unfortunately I can't change the past; I can only see the future. I'm so so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I miss having you as my friend". Her voice caught a little on the last word and I couldn't help but feel somewhat touched.

But the werewolves I came with didn't share my feelings.

"Okay leech, I'm tired of waiting". Jake yelled up the stairs. I assume that's where Edward had gone. "Bring down Naomi".

I heard a soft laugh before Edward moved down the steps so quickly, I never even seen him. He had Naomi plastered to his side.

Both Jake and Paul unconsciously moved closer to her but then caught themselves. Paul even started to shake a bit and I made my way towards him and placed my hand in his, hoping to calm him down a bit. He squeezed my hand briefly, letting me know he appreciated it.

Jacob's eyes were glued to Naomi, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to be away from Edward. She was shaking to but I wasn't sure if it was from fear or the cold.

"Let her go bloodsucker". Jake growled and Edward laughed again, gently pushing Naomi back behind him a bit. Jacob growled loudly and jerked forward but Paul was quick. Stepping up and taking a hold of his upper arm. He said something quietly in Jake's ear and he calmed down a bit.

Edward looked on like he was bored with the whole thing. Naomi looked terrified, her wide brown eyes darting back and forth between Jake and then Edward.

"Listen dog, like I said in my letter, all you have to do is give me Bella and you can have your little soul mate back". Edward said.

"Edward this is ridiculous". I said, frustrated. "There was no need for you….". But my words were caught in my throat when I turned and made eye contact with Jake.

He was looking at me as if I was his least favorite person in the world. It unnerved me and his next words sent my heart into my stomach and when it hit the bottom, it crashed into a million pieces.

"You want her leech? Then take her. It's not like she belongs to me anyway. I have no use for her".

* * *

_**A/N: What in heck is Jake thinking? So sorry for how long this chapter took. On top of being sick with the flu, this chapter was difficult to write. As always please review, you know how much I love them. Until next time…MN.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I love you guys! **__**Thank soooo much for the well wishes and for the reviews! I am feeling much better now. So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know your all anxious to get the reading so I won't hold you up. Here is chapter 20…..Enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

The moment those words left my mouth, it was almost like I could feel Bella's heart breaking in two. But I couldn't let anyone see that it affected me. I had to keep a mask of indifference on my face. Everything depended on me not showing any emotion.

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes. _No emotion….no emotion…..no emotion._

"Jake, wha….what are you saying"? She asked her voice cracking. "Just a couple minutes ago you said…..".

I arranged my face in what I hoped was a harsh grimace. Apparently it worked, because Bella's face became even more upset.

"Fuck what I said". I snarled. "It's your fault that my imprint was taken. If it wasn't for you, she would be with me".

A couple tears rolled down her cheeks before she wiped them away angrily.

"I can't believe you Jake. So everything you told me, everything you said, was a lie"?

I almost couldn't form the words, all of them getting stuck in my throat. But I had to.

"I said what I needed to get Naomi back". I said, now completely not looking at her. "I knew you'll believe whatever I told you".

Bella didn't answer. She stared at me a little while longer before she hid herself completely behind Paul, who was looking at me like he wanted to take my fucking head off. I took in a deep breath and redirected my gaze towards the bloodsucker who currently had my imprint plastered to his side like they were good friends.

"We brought you what you wanted now let her go". I said my voice even but my nerves were in shambles. I didn't know what I would do if this didn't go how I hoped.

Edward looked at me for a moment. I guess his leech senses were trying to find out if what I was saying was true. All I kept thinking about was Naomi and I let my mind chant off a heavy mantra of her name. We were imprinted so it wasn't that hard but it was hard to keep Bella's face out my head and that look of hurt she had when she looked at me.

"I must say, this was a lot easier than I could have hoped for". Edward's unnatural voice said then. He reached out a hand for Bella. "Come my love, I hate seeing that pain on your face".

Bella didn't move at first but then she took a tentative step forward. Paul pulled on her hand and she turned around. She gave him a small smile before she pulled her hand out of his. She glanced my way again and I frowned and looked away from her. I heard her take in a shaky breath before her footsteps moved in the direction of the bloodsucker.

When I moved my eyes towards her again, she was half way towards Edward and Naomi was flying towards me so fast I barely had time to ready myself for her. Nevertheless though, when her body collided with mine, I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her neck. She reeked of leech but her scent was still there, faintly beneath the stench. Her arms clung to my neck so tightly she almost made it hard to breathe but I hugged her back with the same amount of force, only somewhat remembering not to hug too hard.

She began to sob softly and I rubbed her back in a soothing way to calm her down.

"It's alright honey, your safe now. I'm here". I whispered quietly and I felt her fingers grip the back of my neck just a bit.

I pulled back and held her at arm's length, my eyes roaming her body to check for anything that wasn't normal

"Did they hurt you"? I asked. "Did they touch you sweetheart"?

Naomi seemed beyond words so all she did was shake her head. I brought her back against me and tried to force my heart to calm down. I always said that if by some chance I did imprint on someone that I wouldn't be like the rest of the imprinted couples I saw. Always touching and kissing each other, not being able to help themselves. Right now, I was going against everything I promised myself I wouldn't do. But this time the imprint was much stronger than my willpower and I was just so relieved that Naomi was back with me that I couldn't help myself.

I briefly caught Paul looking in our direction but before I could read his expression, he had already turned away again. I turned my attention towards Bella and she was about a couple feet from Edward. I had been so wrapped up in Naomi I hadn't even noticed they were having a conversation.

"Edward, we've been through this. What you and Alice did is unforgivable. You were so worried about Jake taken me away from you that you didn't care that you hurt me in the process, trying to hurt him". She spoke to him fiercely. The small pixie one walked over and grabbed her hand.

"And we will spend all of our eternity trying to make it right". She said, grabbing Bella's hand. Bella shook her head slightly.

"It's too late for that Alice". She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She took a few steps backward, shaking those beautiful long brown curls. She met my eye for just a brief second before she looked away again.

"I'm sorry I can't do this". She said quietly, turning on her heels and walking towards the door.

A hundred things then happened all at once.

Edward moved in front of Bella before she could get to the door, grabbing her arms, his expression pleading. I knew he didn't mean to grab her roughly but in his haste he must have not judged his strength correctly because Bella gave a small hiss of pain.

Paul exploded at once and I had just enough time to make sure Naomi was a safe distance before I went and grabbed Bella before Paul landed on top of Edward. The momentum knocked us both into the nearby bookcase. My body took most of the impact and I shielded Bella's body with my arms. She was small enough so that both my arms wrapped around her securely, blocking the falling debris. I got scatched up a bit but that was the least of my worries as I heard Paul's snarls intensify and the pixie scream.

I looked down at Bells and she wouldn't meet my eye, choosing instead to stare at my chest.

"Are you okay"? I asked.

She gave me a shaky nod. "Yes, I'm fine just…..just let me go Jake". Bella said quietly, still avoiding eye contact and pushing against my chest.

I stepped back from her and I slowly lowered my arms. Immediately Bella wrapped her own arms around her torso and my heart sunk a bit at the sight. I had seen her do that so much over the years that I knew what it meant. But this time I was the reason behind it.

She moved to lean up against the far wall and I turned my attention towards Paul, just as Seth and Embry both crashed through the front door. They were both still human but they were phased when they were outside. That's the only way they knew Paul had phased and let them know what was up.

Right now, I couldn't worry about Bella. I had to get this situation under control. I rushed over to Paul and grabbed the scruff of his neck, yanking him back off of the leech. He didn't want to budge but he allowed me to move him and stepped back enough so he could phase back. Edward got to his feet quickly.

"I honestly didn't mean any harm, I….". He started. I quickly grabbed him tightly by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

None of my brothers moved and for that I was grateful. I didn't need anybody jumping in this. I briefly heard both Naomi and Bella take in a sharp breath but I ignored it. The wolf inside me was fighting tooth and nail to get out but I fought him back. Edward grasped my fingers and tried to pull them from around his pale, cold neck but my grip tightened, my fingers popping and breaking against the strain. The pain was blinding but just like with everything else, I ignored it.

I growled low in my throat, coming as close to him as his rotting smell would let me.

"Do you know how easy it would be to break your fucking neck right now bloodsucker"? I asked quietly and just to prove my point I squeezed tighter, smiling when I saw the small, thin cracks travel up the marble skin. I knew that Edward was stronger than me when I wasn't phased but right now it didn't seem like it. The wolf was telling me to finish the job but I didn't want this to happen too quickly. I wanted to have fun with this.

"You come onto my land and you take my imprint. Do you really expect to live after that? I suppose if it was anybody else, you just might. But see Edward, I'm not built that way, never was, never will be. Jacob Black doesn't take to kindly to those who endanger the lives of the people I love". I stated.

Edward was trying to say something but because my hand was so tightly wrapped around his icy neck, whatever he was trying to say came out as a strangled hiss. Didn't matter much to me though, the wolf was egging me on and I found myself not being able to ignore what he wanted any longer.

Three more figures flew into the room then and I only realized it because I felt the temperature in the air change ever so slightly, but not once did I break my gaze away from the damn parasite I had held in front of me.

"Please Jacob let my son go". The soft, calm voice spoke to me and I broke my eye contact out of surprise and looked over my shoulder.

The leech doctor was standing closest to me and Dickward, behind him stood Sam and the creepy, crazy eyed leech. The little pixie Alice flew to him in an instance, his arms wrapping around her protectively. I had forgotten that she was even here.

I vaguely wondered how they all got here but the thought flew through my mind when I felt Dickward starting to move again. Instantly my broken fingers tightened around his neck again, the pain shooting up my arm. I ground my teeth together to ward off the curse that was coming up my throat. My pain didn't matter. Only the bloodsuckers did.

Doctor leech came over to my right side and looked at me and then at my hand. My knuckles were starting to turn purple.

"Jacob, let me have a look at your hand. Your fingers are broken and with you accelerated healing if they aren't set correctly the bones won't heal in the correct manner". He said gently.

While I held a little bit of respect for the leech doctor because I mean he did help save my life at one time, I knew that this was also a ploy to save his pathetic ass son. The pain in my hand was started to ease up anyway. I wasn't having it.

"Listen Doc, I respect you as much as I can with you being a bloodsucker but letting this piece of shit here go without snapping his neck in two is out of the question".

Sam came up to my other side then and the irritation began to set in. If anybody should know what I was feeling right now it should be him. So if he told me anything other than it was completely okay to rip his fucking head off I was going to go ape shit on his ass too.

"Jake, I know what you're feeling right now" Sam said. Believe me I do (yeah right), but I took back the position of Alpha so that it gave you time to get your head together. I need you to use your head now. Yes, he came onto our land, which is an indirect violation of the treaty and he took your imprint, which is something that definitely needs to be addressed. But be as that may, neither Naomi nor Bella were bitten so the treaty still stands intact. If you kill Edward then you will start a war, a war that will not guarantee everyone will survive. Do you want to do that to your brothers? To your sister? Especially after many of them have started families, lives and careers of they own"?

I growled and ground my teeth together. "He took her". I said quietly. "This goddamn bloodsucking piece of shit took her away from me. He needs to pay for this".

Sam placed a hand on my arm. "And he will, just not now. Not here. If you happen to find him and see him somewhere away from this land then let me be the first to say, you can do whatever you want. You have my word that no one will interfere with that".

I took in a deep breath and with great fucking effort, released my fingers and let Edward go. He moved away from me and moved towards his other leech brother and sister. The leech doctor gave a nod of thanks and motioned again towards my hand.

"Thank you Jake, please let me fix your hand. Set the bones back correctly in the proper place".

I shrugged, not really given a damn about it, my eyes still locked on Edward like he was a meal I let get away. In a way he was.

I followed the doc over to this huge ass table and took a seat.

"This might be a bit uncomfortable as your bones have already set so I have to re-break them". Doc said but all I did was shrug. I really could have cared less. When I spoke again though, my question was directed at Sam.

"How did they get here"? I asked him, indicating towards the doc and the one who could mess with your emotions.

Sam was speaking to Seth, Paul and Embry. When he was finished, Seth and Embry went back out the door and Paul remained. He handed him a pair of shorts before he turned back towards me.

"After you guys left, I thought it was a good idea to give them a call. I figured or rather I hoped they didn't know about this. They didn't and once I told them what was going on, the doc here said he would come immediately".

I started to respond but Doctor leech choose that exact moment to re-break two of my fingers. I cursed loudly, a couple times. He quickly did the other three and it honestly took a lot of effort not to punch him the damn face.

"I'm sorry about this, I did say that I had to re-break them in order for you to heal properly". He said.

I just chose not to respond.

The Doc wrapped up my fingers.

"Your fingers should be fine in a few hours. Try not to move them too much just now. After about two hours, flex them slightly to check how they move. You shouldn't have to many problems".

He turned towards Sam, a look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. I had no idea my son was planning this. You all must know that Edward feels very strongly about Bella and given our nature, we have a difficult time letting go of the things that make us feel human again".

See why I kind of hated the leech doctor? The way the guy put things made you feel sorry for even the people you hate. Well almost feel sorry. If given another chance I would kill Edward on sight.

The spoken asshole, moved towards Bella and I almost lost my shit, standing up from the chair I was in so fast, I knocked over the entire table.

I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me, but before it could completely sink in, I tried to shake it off.

"You don't get to do that". I yelled at the mood changer. "You leave my shit alone bloodsucker".

The wave of calm dissipated and I stormed my way over to Bella. Sam grabbed my arm.

"Jacob, leave it alone". He said but I ignored him.

"You get away from her leech". I snarled. Edward put his hands up in surrender.

"I promise you I don't mean any harm; I just want a chance to explain myself to Bella. As my father Carsile stated our kind have a hard time letting go of people that we care about".

He took in an unnecessary breath. I hated when they tried to act human.

"I'm extremely sorry for the trouble I caused you". He said but I could give two shits about his apology. My eyes met Bella's.

"I think it's time to go Bells". I said. "He's already said enough with his damn actions".

Bella frowned at me, taking a step back away from me and towards Edward.

"Stop telling me what to do Jake". She said fiercely. "I'm a grown woman and I can do what I want and I want to stay and hear what he has to say. You all can leave without me. They won't hurt me".

She must be fucking insane if she thought for ONE second that I was going to leave her alone with these leeches. I started to protest when I felt a warm hand slide into mine. I looked around and Naomi stared back at me.

"Leave it alone Jake". She said quietly. "Let's go home".

She hadn't ordered me too but the plea in her voice was enough to get me to agree almost immediately. Another reason why I hated the imprint, no matter how much I tried to fight it, it always won out in the end.

I looked over at Bella and she had a pained expression on her face as she gazed at our joined hands. She met my eyes and frowned again before she turned away.

I followed Sam and Paul out the front door with my imprint back in my arms. I should have felt happy, felt content that Naomi was safe and out of harms way.

While I was all of that and more, I couldn't help but feel unsettled that I was leaving the woman I loved in the lion's den.

I was torn between the two.

_My heart is in two different places,_

_I got you in life and I want to do it right but its hard to let it go_

_When my love has two different faces and I can't break ties cuz they both look right,_

_Someone tell me what's a man to do, when he's loving two and he don't want to lie,_

_But he can't tell the truth. But he can't keep his heart in two different places_

_-Usher._

_**A/N: We have reached 100 reviews! YAY! I love you guys sooooooo much. Thanks for sticking with me through this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always please review and let me know what you're thinking. Until next time….MN**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: *sends out kisses* You all are the best readers a writer could ever ask for. Thanks again for the much needed and welcomed reviews. But enough of me gushing over how great you all are (I'm pretty sure you know it) and on with the story. Enjoy chapter 21.**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

I hadn't heard from Bella since our fantastic trip to the leech mansion and that was almost two weeks ago. I tried calling her phone a couple times only to get her voicemail. When I decided to take my stalker tendencies up a notch and just conveniently dropped by her apartment, Angela always answered the door and told me Bella was either not there or up to her eyeballs in school work and would call me later. Neither of those I believed but I had no choice but to tuck my tail in between legs and go home.

In short, I was slowly but surely losing my goddamn mind.

While I knew she had made it out of bloodsucker manor safely, the fact that she hadn't called me herself and let me know that she was okay was what had me pulling out my hair.

Ok, so I said some things that were pretty damn hurtful to her but that was only because I needed Eddie boy to believe that I only cared about my imprint and that I was only using Bella to get back what I wanted. I needed Edward to see that in my mind, because only then would he believe it to be true.

But none of it was true, not a single word of it and what hurt the most was that Bella didn't know that. She was suppose to know me better than anyone, better even than Naomi and she should know that there was no way that I didn't care about her…loved her even.

Of course Bella always did take everything out of context and had she had been a little bit more head strong she would have been at my door, telling me that I didn't mean any of the shit that I said and she would forgive me for my slight mistake.

But Bella wasn't headstrong or aggressive, she never was and she never would be. Naomi was the head strong one, she was the more aggressive of the two. Bells were just as shy and timid as she had been in high school.

This is where my head always played tricks on me.

Getting Naomi back safe and sound was great but it did nothing to help with this fucked up imprint we had. And I say fucked in the nicest way possible, if that even is possible.

While my feelings for her hasn't changed, I still feel the overprotective, loving feel that I always did when I was around her, the need to touch her however and be intimate with her had been subdued. Before I had found it increasingly difficult to even be in the same room as her without wanting to take her up against the nearest surface, now she could walk in front of me completely naked without a reaction. And believe me I know because it's happened, I mean while she wasn't completely naked, she had walked in front of me in nothing but her bra and panties and the only reaction she got out of me was my arm reaching out to hand her a shirt from the bed when she asked for it.

But get this though, that's not even the weirdest part about this whole thing. No, what confused me further was that it didn't seem like Naomi was bothered by this change in my attitude. In fact once I realized what was happening, I was always close to apologizing for it when she would just give me a smile and ruffle my hair before moving on to whatever she was doing.

I watched her more closely after that, trying to detect some sort of rejection or sadness but it didn't come. Instead of getting more and more depressed about our lack of intimacy or closeness, she actually looked happy. And the more the days went by, the happier she became. I started to ask her about it since I really had been avoiding her like she had some sort of disease but I decided to leave it alone, starting to enjoy the simple thing we had going.

The imprint was still there of course. Naomi wasn't the most graceful person in the world and I particularly almost suffered a heart attack every time she was in the kitchen around sharp objects and every now and then before she could even cut a finger, I was always right there.

I loved her. This was the imprint, the part I couldn't fight, no matter how hard I tried. But I didn't love her like Sam loved Emily. I loved her like Quil loved Claire. I loved her almost like a sister. This part was Jacob talking, the part that didn't completely take away my free will.

Did everyone else have this kind of two-sided imprint? I didn't know and I didn't care. I just knew that my imprint, or rather our imprint was different.

I needed to talk to someone about this. But who though?

The other imprinted wolves were out. You would think that we all had something in common but like I said my imprint was entirely different than theirs. I could talk to Embry but he wasn't imprinted and had hated the whole concept as much as I did. Seth was too young….Collin and Brady even younger than Seth…..Paul...hell no this was already a sensitive subject with him.

Then hit it me. Who better to discuss this issue I had with the women in my life than with another woman.

The phone was in my hand and I was dialing the number before I had a chance to change my mind.

* * *

xxx

I knew I would end up regretting this later but I had no one else to turn too. I had gone to my Dad's house and was currently sitting on the front steps. Naomi was still staying at my place, even though this whole thing was a bit confusing, that was her home just as much as it was mine, so with that being said I think you can see why I chose to do this outside of where we stayed.

I heard the tires on the gravel in the yard and looked up to see the small Toyota pull in. I stood to my feet, hands in my pocket and made my towards it.

Leah got out the car looking like a goddamn super model. I couldn't help but appreciate the view as I had never seen Leah's long legs in anything other than the pair of cut off Jean shorts she always wore. They looked way better in the short leather skirt.

"Damn Leah, are you hoping to make someone jealous wearing that"? I asked, not bothering to hide the way my eyes roamed up and down her frame.

Leah rolled her eyes at me, closing the door. She walked around to the trunk and popped it open, bending over a second before standing back up straight and closing the trunk with her elbows. In both of her hands she held a bottle of beer.

She walked towards me and handed me one, sipping a little from her own. I followed suit, watching Leah as she hopped on the front of the hood and crossed her legs. I cringed a bit as the bitter liquid went down my throat. I was never much of a beer drinker.

"So what's going on with you"? Leah asked, taking another sip from her bottle. "I had to cut a date short and I'm pretty sure I could have gotten laid so in short Black, you owe me one".

I laughed, once again not surprised about how crude my pack sister could be sometimes. I joined her on the car, my bottle in my hands.

I was quiet for a minute and Leah never pushed, only moving to lift her bottle to her lips. I took in a deep breath, taking another sip from my bottle before I spoke.

"Do you still care about Sam"? I asked bluntly, fully expecting a punch to my face any second.

It didn't come though, but I felt Leah physically stiffen beside me. This time she was quiet for a while before she spoke.

"I think some small part of me will always care about Sam". She said quietly, twirling her bottle between her fingers. "What we had, you know before all this wolfy magic bullshit, it was real. No imprint involved, just pure raw emotion, the kind of emotion that leaves a mark, a mark that doesn't go away".

Leah took another sip of her beer, her eyes staring off into the distance. I gulped down another throat full of the bitter liquid, my cheeks ballooning a little before I swallowed.

"My imprint is fucked up". I said plainly and Leah laughed and looked at me sideways.

"Imprinting period is fucked up". She said and I smiled a bit before I sighed.

"What I feel for her, for Naomi is different from what Sam feels for Emily or what Jared feels for Kim. Naomi feels more like a sister, a best friend to me than a lover".

I paused and Leah gave me a nudge with her shoulder.

"What's so wrong with that"? She asked. "I personally think that you have it better than the others. At least I can stand to be in you guys presence without wanting to throw up".

I laughed and nudged her back, earning myself a punch to the arm. It hurt a bit but no way in hell was I going to let her know that. When Leah wasn't looking though, I rubbed it.

"I don't get it". I said, frowning a little. "I thought the reason for the whole imprinting shit was to carry on the bloodline? How can I do that if my feelings for Naomi aren't intimate"?

Leah drained the last of her bottle before tossing it like a basketball into the trash bin a few feet away from us. She leaned back on the car, the short skirt riding up her brown thighs. Of course I stared for a second, I mean what guy wouldn't? Leah nudged me with her foot to get my eyes to move from her thighs to her face. She shook her head and laughed when I gave a nonchalant shrug. She had known us all long enough to know that there was absolutely no shame to our game.

She took in a deep breath.

"You want to know what I think"? She asked and I didn't bother to answer because I knew she wasn't really waiting for one. "I think imprinting is just another way to keep us all tied down to the reservation. The whole preserving the bloodline is bullshit to me because if that was the case, I would have been the right choice for Sam us both being Quileute. Emily is from the Makah tribe so is Claire and Kim's Quileute lineage is distant".

Leah frowned. "Imprinting is just another "fuck you" our lovely ancestors tossed our way".

I thought about that for a minute and realized she kind of had a point. While all the guys had built a pretty good life for themselves, nobody had really moved off the res. Leah sat up again, this time her gaze directed at me.

"That's why I envy you Jake". She said quietly and I turned sharply to look at her.

"Envy me? Why do you envy me"?

Leah smiled, lying back against the windshield.

"You never did anything by the book". She said, a smile on her face. "Of course I only saw this from the guys minds, seeing as I phased after you but even from the first time you phased, you were different. Even taking orders from Sam was different. While the rest of us _had _to obey, you could choose not to. And you always found loopholes in everything and you weren't afraid to call Sam out on his bullshit".

She turned her head to look at me.

"You even imprint differently". Leah said quietly. "And if the white girl hadn't had left like she did all those years ago, even if you and Naomi had met still and you still had imprinted, you would have fought it. With everything in your body, you would have found a way to fight it so that you could be with who you wanted. The only reason you didn't is because you believed there was nothing left to fight for".

I couldn't answer because Leah was a hundred percent right. If Bella hadn't left Forks like she did, we would have still been together. Even if I did meet Naomi, I would have fought the imprint till the day I died.

Leah was watching me.

"You still love her, don't you"? She asked. There was no need to ask which "her" she was referring too.

I gave a nod. "Yeah I do and I feel so wrong for it. I feel like I owe it to Naomi to give this a shot, but I just can't. I can't keep Bella out of my head".

I chugged the rest of my beer and tossed it angrily into the trash bin. I missed.

I ran my fingers roughly through my hair. "I've been trying to get her out my head. I tried to cleanse myself completely of Bella fucking Swan but I just fucking can't. What the hell is wrong with me"? I yelled, starting to pace up and down the front yard.

Leah looked at me for a long moment before she hopped down from the hood. She walked over to me and stopped right in my path, causing me to stop. She busied herself for a moment with straightening my shirt, before both hands came up and trapped my face in between them. That shocked me into silence.

"Now, If you ever repeat what I'm about to say, I will cut off your balls and forcefully shove them down your throat". She said and when I chuckled she grabbed my chin tightly and forced my eyes to stay locked with her own.

"Jacob Black, you are the most loving, perfect, caring person I know on this earth and any woman should be happy to call you hers. Naomi is a great girl too and I think the reason she became your imprint is because you needed someone who could be there for you when no one else could, you needed someone who can set you straight but never lead you wrong, someone who can handle your ass with ease, be a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen and a hand to smack some sense into you. The spirits saw that in Naomi and sent her your way. But I think they never meant for you two to be anything other than friendly companions. They couldn't give you a soul mate because you already had one".

Leah gave me a soft smile before she continued.

"I don't believe much by what the spirits see or don't see and half the time I think they get it wrong but in your case, I think they finally have it right. They knew your strong will would eventually cause you grief and rather than have you fight your imprint to stay with the person who wanted, they gave you the person you needed. Bella is it for you Jake and you don't need some mystical connection to tell you this because it's already been planned out".

"Leah I don't know what you mean". I said gently and she just laughed. She released my face from her hands, her smile slowly disappearing.

"I wish Sam would have fought his imprint for me". She said softly. "I wish he loved me enough to want to make sure that no other woman would take my place in his heart. But he didn't and you Jake, you don't have too. Don't stop fighting for your happiness because you think you don't have a choice. There is always a choice. It just all depends on how far you're willing to go to get that chance".

And finally, I think I knew what Leah was trying to tell me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against me, hugging her tightly, lifting her off her feet a bit.

"Thanks Leah". I whispered in her ear. "And for the record, Sam never stopped fighting for you, He will never stop hoping that one day you will be happy, he loves too much, believe me I know, I've been inside his head".

She gave me a small smile and another gentle punch to the shoulder as she made her way back to her car.

I could have sworn I saw her wipe away a tear.

* * *

xxxxxxx

The drive back home was slightly better than when I left it. My talk with Leah was what I needed and by the time I got out the car and walked up to the front door, I had come up with what I was going to do next.

First thing first though, I needed to smooth things over with Naomi, sit her down and figure this thing out. I threw my keys down on the kitchen counter and walked over to the stove and smiled as I saw a dinner plate wrapped up. No matter what was going on, this woman always worried about me eating a decent meal when I got in. It smelled wonderful but before I could pig out I needed to talk to Naomi first.

I walked into the living room, towards the deck I built out near the back of the house. She sometimes liked to go out there and read. The weather was nice and warm out tonight and I could just picture her sitting in one of the lounge chairs, her feet up a book in her hand and a glass of wine sitting next to her on the floor.

However the closer I got towards the deck, I didn't only just hear the heartbeat beat of my imprint but someone else too and when I finally looked around the corner, I froze.

Naomi was out on the deck just like I thought she would be but she wasn't reading. Instead her entire body was being held against the back wall by my pack brother, their lips fighting against one another, his hands grabbing her everywhere.

I shouldn't have cared…..I had no right to feel what I was beginning to feel when all I did was think about another woman.

But I told you the imprint could get strong, so strong that I couldn't always fight it. And as the heat began to radiate up my spine, the last of my restraints gave way and the emotion of my imprint won again.

I growled low and loud and the sound alerted the two people in front of me of my presence. I caught Naomi's shocked and panicked expression before the tremors started. My bones shifted and I couldn't stop it. Naomi was too close, she needed to get away but the heat was too much, I was too angry and I just couldn't stop it.

Before I could yell out a warning, I phased right there on my back porch. My pack brother, the traitor yelled for Naomi to get out of the way but it was already too late. I launched myself forward, Naomi running passed me but my front claws caught her on her right leg. She let out a scream as my body collided against the gray wolf. We tumbled off the porch and onto the lawn, my heavier body getting the advantage almost immediately.

Without pausing to think, I locked my jaw around Paul's neck and clamped down. Hard.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow! So as always let me know what you guys are thinking in the form of those good old reviews. Until next time….MN**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hello again. I am continuously overwhelmed by how much you all are enjoying this story. Words would never explain how much I love to see what you guys think of my story. Thank you to all those that have left a review and thank you to everyone who maybe hasn't left a review but love the story all the same. Ok enough graveling…on to Chapter 22. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

_Beep Beep Beep…._

This was the constant sound I had been hearing for the last 72 hours. I hadn't eaten or slept in God knows how long but It didn't matter much to me, I just had to make sure she was ok.

Naomi had been in the hospital since the night I found her and Paul together. When I had lost my shit and phased on the back porch, my front paw caught her on her right leg, her thigh more specifically and caused a severely deep cut that severed a few of her muscles and tendons. That caused her to take pretty hefty fall and she landed awkwardly, causing her to fracture her left ankle a bit.

B y the time I made it back to her, she was bleeding so badly her beautiful brown skin was starting to become pale. I didn't bother waiting for help to arrive; instead I picked her up gingerly and took her to the hospital myself.

You can imagine the sight as I walked into the hospital, carrying an unconscious girl and covered in blood. Thankfully I wasn't met by any questions and the nurses came to my aid at once.

Naomi needed surgery to fix the fracture in her left ankle and she needed about twenty five stitches to close the deep cut in her right thigh. She had lost a good amount of blood and needed a small blood transfusion to replenish what she lost and the docs were just waiting for her stats to return to the normal range. She just came back from the operating room two hours ago and was still sleep from the anesthia. I had been here since the day I brought her in. I wasn't going to move until I knew she was okay and so that I could apologize for hurting her.

It was taking me everything in my soul to not throw myself off the nearest cliff. I had hurt my imprint, scarred her and I didn't deserve to just be okay. And the thing that was pissing me off further was that everyone was so fucking understanding about it all.

I had scarred the woman that wanted nothing more than my happiness and I almost tried to kill my pack brother. Thankfully Quil had been patrolling then and came to break up what could have been a very unfortunate situation.

Paul walked away with slight injuries but after the haze of anger went away, all either one of us cared about was Naomi.

I just needed to see those beautiful eyes of hers open again. I needed to see her smile and hear her voice, telling me that everything is going to be okay.

I just needed her to be fine.

Throughout the day the doctors came in and out the room, making sure everything was still going fine. They told me that she should be waking up in a hour or two but would more than likely still be a bit groggy from surgery. They told me everything went well and from the x-rays the small pins in her ankle were secure.

They gave me a reassuring bill of health but it did nothing to ease the anxiety I was constantly feeling. I needed to run, I wanted to run. The wolf wasn't happy with what we did and he wanted to be set free but I refused to go anywhere near a forest, deciding to keep him closed in. Of course this did absolutely nothing but make him angry and make me agitated. I had scared a couple nurses to the point of tears before I reeled in the anger.

So I sat. And sat. And sat. All day and all night, watching Naomi, making sure she was breathing still and that she was comfortable.

My pack has been by, checking on me and even offering to stay and watch over Naomi so that I could at least go home and gets some rest. But I refused. This was nobody else's responsibility but my own. I of course didn't miss the fact that Paul had neglected not to show and I can't honestly say that I was disappointed. Things were still sore between us and I haven't really seen his face since that night.

I couldn't promise that I wouldn't snap out again because I was still feeling pretty slighted about the whole situation. I knew I was being two faced about the whole thing especially after the things that almost happened between me and Bella.

Bella.

I missed her. A lot. But maybe it was good thing that she hadn't returned my phone calls. Just when I had a handle on this whole imprinting shit, it all blew up in my face. I mean if I can't even handle seeing Naomi with another man, how I ever thought that I could make the imprint any less potent was beyond me.

I almost killed my pack brother because I couldn't stand to see his hands on her. Half of me felt shame because of that, the other felt like I didn't do enough damage. See what I mean? Completely fucked up.

The imprint was screwing with my head and I didn't know how long I could continue to fight the evitable.

My thoughts were cut short by the movements coming from the stiff bed in front of me. I sat up straight as Naomi moaned a bit, her eyes struggling to open.

"Ja…..ak"? She mumbled and I leaned closer and took her hand in mine.

"I'm right here honey". I said quietly. "What do you need"?

She tried to speak but no words came out. She tried again.

"Water please". Naomi croaked.

Instantly a cup and the small plastic pitcher were in my hands. She tried to sit up but she was still sore from surgery. With only one arm, I supported her back and gently held her in place while with the other I tipped the cup to her lips.

When she had enough, I sat the cup back down on the table and helped Naomi settle back into bed. She was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Jacob what happened"? She asked quietly.

I knew the question was coming before she had even asked it but it didn't make it any easier to answer it. How can I tell her that the one person that promised her he would never hurt her was the sole reason she was here in the first place?

Naomi squeezed the hand that was gripping the railing on her bed.

"Tell me Jake". She said again and once again she didn't say it as a command but the fucking way she pleaded was enough to start to get me to spill.

So I told her everything. What happened before I came back home, what I saw when I got there and what happened as a result.

Naomi turned her head away from me, and I'm almost positive I knew what she was going to say next.

"Jake, I'm so sor….". She started but I cut her off immediately.

"Don't do that". I said fiercely. "Don't you dare take the blame for this".

Naomi turned back towards me with a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault Jacob". She said angrily. "I never should have let it got that far, especially not in our home. I'm so sorry about that".

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to the window, staring out into the parking lot.

"Yeah and I should have never lost myself like I did". I said quietly. "It shouldn't be this way, you should be able to feel what you want for whoever you want".

I heard Naomi trying to sit up in bed and I walked back over to help her. She was trying to catch my eye but I was refused to look at her.

"I love you Jake". She said gently and I stalled my movements.

I finally looked at her and smiled slightly, moving some hair out her face.

"I know you". I said simply. "But you're not in love with me. I know you can feel it sweetheart, I know you've felt it for a long time".

I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, trying to ignore the tears that were falling down her face. My heart began to ache. It seemed I was getting really good at causing my imprint pain.

"Get some rest honey". I said gently. "I'm going to step out for a minute".

The expression on Naomi's face was pained when I made my way towards the door. I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't and my already broken and beaten heart took yet another hit and I felt like I was going to suffocate.

I didn't know how I made it outside and once I did I collapsed on the nearest bench, my head in my hands. Everything was falling apart and I was smack dab in the middle of it. It seemed like the moment I got my head back together the more trouble I seemed to cause.

My imprint was screwed up to the point where I almost killed my pack brother and I injured the girl who loved me. Meanwhile I was in love with the girl I grew up with but now she believed wholeheartedly that I never meant the words that I told her.

Shit was fucked up and I had no idea how to fix it.

The wolf was beyond himself, wanting nothing more than to punish himself for hurting the one thing that we cared about more than anything. Even as I sat here on this bench, I was trying not to let the tremors I was feeling get too out of control.

I knew what my wolf wanted and he wanted to run. But that wasn't going to happen. It was his fucking fault that this shit happened anyway so I was going to keep him locked away until I literally felt him trying to claw his way out. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I didn't know what else to do.

I had so many people I had to make things right with and I didn't have a clue who to start with. However I didn't have to think on it long because even though my head was in my hands, I could still smell very well.

Strawberries.

My head whipped up, my nose trying to find out where the smell was strongest. There. Right at the hospital entrance. I stood quickly to my feet.

She was walking briskly, eyes in her bag as she busied herself with looking for something. She walked right into me.

"I'm so sor…..". She started and then stopped once she looked up at me.

"Hey Bells". I said quietly, my heart fluttering painfully in my chest.

She frowned and made a move to go around me. I blocked her.

"I have to get back to work Jake; I don't have time for this". She said impatiently and as many questions I had floating around in my head for her, only one came to my lips then.

"What are you doing here"?

Bella huffed, swinging her bag up onto her shoulders. "I was here to see Naomi. She had told me you left out a few minutes before I came in and I was hoping to be gone by the time you came back".

I'm not going to lie, that hurt but I knew Bells inside and out and I knew the only reason she was being rude and standoffish was because she was being defensive. And it was quite understandable.

"Since when have you two become close"? I asked and that only caused another frown to grace Bells features.

"Since when did it become a crime to get to know people nowadays"? She spit back and I couldn't help myself. I laughed. This wasn't her.

"Don't do this Bells". I said softly and the frown left her face.

"Don't do what Jacob"? Bella asked, bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Stop feeling betrayed, hurt, and angry"?

I ran a hand over my face, starting to become drained from all the emotional back and forth.

"Bells you have every right to pissed off at me but I thought you knew me better than this".

Bella shook her head, her mahogany curls falling over shoulders.

"Yeah I thought I did too". She said softly and I felt like screaming. Why in God's name were woman so fucking difficult?

"Goddamn it Bella". I said loudly, causing a few people to look over at us.

Bella looked startled and I felt like we had just too much of an audience. I grabbed her elbow quickly before she had a chance to protest and I pulled her alongside me.

"Jake". She screeched. "What are you doing"?

I didn't answer and continued yanking her with me. I finally stopped when we got to an area that was much less populated. Bella pulled her arm out of my grasp and I let it go.

"What's gotten into you"? She yelled. "If you think you can treat me like this then….".

"How the fuck can you believe that any of those things I said back there were true Bella". I said harshly, effectively cutting off her tirade. She looked at me for a minute before her arms came up and wrapped around her middle.

I groaned, my eyes closing for a second. "Please don't do that, I know what that means Bells and I can't stand to know I'm the cause behind it".

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, her arms coming to rest at her sides now.

"If you want it to stop then maybe you should stop hurting me Jacob". She said softly and I almost had to resist the urge to pull on my hair.

I did however let out a frustrated growl and in two steps I was standing directly in front of Bella. She met my eye defiantly.

"You are so goddamn stubborn it's almost ridiculous". I said, more so to myself than I did to her. I took in her features and almost smiled at how incredibly adorable she looked when she was mad.

"C'mon Bells, you know me and no matter how mad you are at me, you know I would never think that about you". I paused, trying to get a handle on all the emotions starting to feel. "I loved you since I was seven years old and I told you even with the imprint, I love you still".

Bella sighed shakily and place a small hand on my chest. "I have to go Jake".

She walked passed me briskly but I followed her quickly, grabbing both of her arms and bringing her roughly against me. I heard her startled gasp but she didn't fight me. My lips were at her ear.

"You love me too". I whispered quietly. "That's why you're so upset because you don't want to put yourself out there again and get burned".

I stopped, watching the tiny little goose bumps rise on the creamy skin of her neck. I bravely moved her hair over her shoulder and placed a kiss there. She whimpered and I smiled. My lips returned to her ear.

"The spirits might have chose Naomi for me, but I choose you Bella. It's always been you honey and it always will be, and you can fight me as much as you want on this but I finally understand things now".

I let go of her arms and was relieved when she didn't move right away. She gazed at me over her shoulder.

"Jake, no matter how much we want to make ourselves believe that everything is simple, it's just not. You've imprinted and going any further with this is not fair to you or Naomi". She said and even though she wasn't facing me, I could tell she was biting her lip again.

I placed a hand on each side of her hips and turned her around. Bella's eyes immediately went down to my shirt but with a finger under her chin, I lifted her eyes to mine.

"That's the thing sweetheart". I said gently. "We both chose who we wanted a long time before this whole mumble jumble bullshit fucked everything up. You see, I always thought that it was the imprint's place to choose what she wanted or needed us to be. But it's not just her choice it's ours too. Our wolves can choose what we need them to be as well and at the time Bells I needed Naomi to be my friend".

I stopped , once again swallowing against the shit storm of emotions that were flying everywhere. Bella was looking at me with rapt attention, hanging onto my every word.

"When you left, my whole world felt like it was falling apart". I rasped. "I couldn't talk to anyone so I shut myself away. Then I imprinted and it was like someone opened up a dam. I was talking about things with Naomi that I had kept locked away. Slowly I had started to get my life back and now that I'm thinking back on it, I never once felt sexually about her. I was comfortable; my wolf was comfortable because for once in what seemed like a long time, we had a companion we could lean on".

Bella swallowed thickly and shook her head. "But you said you had been intimate with her, you told me that".

I laughed softly. "No, what I said was that I wanted too. I admitted that sometime the urges were strong and I had a very hard time ignoring those urges. But what did I tell you happened every time we tried? Why did I have to stop"?

Bella pulled that bottom lip into her mouth again, her eyes dropping back down to stare at my shirt.

"You said that…um…you…..". She stammered so I decided to help her out.

"I said that I never could go all the way because it was your face that I would always see. Your body I would always imagine I was touching, your sighs I would hear".

Bella blushed and I watched as the rosy color framed her cheeks. I love it when she did that.

"Imprinting is not our final choice Bells". I said quietly. "We all think it is so nobody ever tries to fight it but I never gave up on us Bells and no amount of supernatural shit is going to make me doubt that you were made for me honey, we just had to go through a hell of a lot of bullshit to make it back to where we needed to be".

Bella sighed and was going to speak but I hushed her and placed my head against hers.

"Please stop fighting this honey. I know you have been going crazy just like I have". I said and I was relieved to hear her laugh a bit.

"I need some time Jake". She said softly. "Please" "Just give me some time to get my head together".

I gave her a nod and placed a kiss where my head use to be. I closed my eyes and took in her scent. I missed her smell.

Bella pulled away from me and I watched her go. I shoved my hands in my pockets and made my way back inside the hospital.

For the first time in the last 72 hours, I didn't feel like things were hopeless. I could love two women at the same time without feeling like I was torn in two.

And it was because I could choose too. I could definitely live with that.

* * *

_**A/N: Glad to see Jake and Bells making some headway. The balls in Bella's court now. What will she do with it and I wonder how that conversation**__**with Edward went? Maybe next chapter? As always please review. You know how I adore them. Until next time…..MN**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Soooooo sorry for the absence. I recently found out I was pregnant and these last couple months have been HELL! Tiredness, nausea, just overall blahness. But I'm back and in a writing mood so here is what you all have been waiting for.…. Hope you enjoy chapter 23.**_

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

I had no idea what possessed me to go to that hospital. Well…I kind of did know why I went I had received a very surprising phone call from a very confused young woman, but I was pissed off at myself because I had completely convinced myself that I could go there and not run into Jacob.

I knew he was going to be here, I mean this was his _imprint_ for Goodness sake, but like always I failed to see things for what they were.

Talking to Jacob was difficult, just like I knew it would be but I still wasn't quite ready to face him yet. Shit… I didn't think I would ever be able to face him. My heart was hurting and I was trying to keep the little bit of dignity I had left.

I had known Jake for a long time and he was always so adamant and honest about his feelings for me, so somewhere deep down I knew what he had said at the Cullens wasn't true. But the other part of me couldn't help but feel wounded at the words that came out of Jake's mouth that day.

The truth is that the moment Jake laid eyes on Naomi, the only thing that mattered was her, and he would do and say anything to make sure she was out of harm's way.

At the time I didn't get it, but I do now. No matter what Jake says to me, I will never be first in his heart.

My talk with Naomi was pretty refreshing, considering the circumstances. We kind of cleared some things that lingered in the air between us and it really helped me to see what she was actually going through. I thought I was having a hard time making up my mind. This girl most definitely had me beat. She looked so small sitting up in that hospital bed with her right leg all bandaged up.

"I didn't think you would show up". She said, somewhat timidly. I forced a smile.

"A couple of weeks ago, I didn't think I would either". I looked at her leg again and I guess she caught me staring because she slowly pulled the covers over it.

"It's not as bad as it seems". Naomi said quietly and I shook my head. leaning forward in my chair and resisting the urge to grab her hand.

"Honey, your in a hospital with stitches in your leg, I'll say its pretty bad".

Naomi looked at me for a bit before she bit her lip and stared down at her hands. When she looked back up, there were tears running down her face.

"He really didn't mean it, it was an accident". She whispered. This time I did place my hand on hers.

"I know he didn't and it's probably eating him alive right now knowing that he hurt you. You don't have to try and convince me of that".

Naomi gave a little, watery laugh. "You really do know him huh"?

I laughed myself, sitting back in my chair. "I thought I did". I said quietly.

I looked away from her but I could feel her eyes on me.

"This must be hard". Naomi said. "Seeing someone you love, love someone else".

I shrugged. "It's something I can't change, so why exhaust myself trying".

Naomi shook her head, those loose ebony curls falling in her face. "He loves you Bella, I know he does. This whole imprint thing is so different than what everyone says it's suppose to be. Jake loves me, I can feel that he does but he doesn't love me like he loves you Bella, not even close".

I bit my lip. "I can't get hurt again, I won't let myself get hurt again and I won't her Jake again either. I need to give him a chance to be happy".

Naomi gave me a small smile and placed her hand over mine this time.

"How can you expect him to be happy if he doesn't have you by his side"?

I didn't have an answer for that. All I could do was laugh and Naomi joined in with me. I guess we all deserved a chance to be happy.

I didn't stay too much longer after that but when I left I was pretty glad I decided to visit. Of course, spending that extra time in there made me run into the one person I had been avoiding. And you kind of saw how that conversation went.

I wiped away at the sudden tears as I got into my car. I told myself if and when I saw him that I wouldn't get upset. So much for that though right?

I had really been having a pretty shitty week and so far I didn't see an end in sight. After that emotional fiasco at the house, I had agreed to meet with the Cullen's for lunch. Well rather, I agreed to have a whole bunch of vampires cook a four course, five star meals for me and then watch me eat. I honestly would never get use to that. I didn't stay to talk with Edward that day as I had first let on. The truth was, I wanted to bolt out the front door the moment I walked in, but I had gotten so stung by Jacob's words that I just reacted and I knew it would get under his skin.

Just like Jake knew me inside and out, I knew how to push his buttons too and one sure fire way to piss off Jacob Black would be siding with Edward Cullen.

Lunch was pretty awkward, with all things considered but I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I was swept up in the huge arms that belonged to Emmett.

"Bella baby, I've missed your skinny self". His voice boomed and I laughed as I was spun around before being placed on my feet.

I smoothed over my shirt and ran a hand awkwardly through my hair, hoping the curls didn't get completely wind whipped.

"I'm not that skinny teenager anymore Emmett or haven't you noticed". I said and for good measure struck a pose.

Emmett gave a low, long whistle, taking my hand and spinning me around.

"That much I can see Bella babe". He gave me a very slow smile. "It's no wonder Eddie went nuts over you".

I laughed but it was forced and the huge smile kind of slipped from Emmett's face. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen Bella, we didn't have a clue about what was going on and if we did I would have held Eddie down myself to stop him from doing what he did". He said and I gave him a smile.

"I know Emmett and I'm not mad at you or anyone else for that matter". I touched his arm. "Edward knows what he did was wrong and if I was taking it out on you all I really wouldn't be here".

That huge smile I loved to see made its appearance again on Emmett's face. I couldn't help but smile back and taking my hand Emmett led me into the house.

I was immediately greeted by Esme, her arms wrapping around me in her normal motherly embrace. She moved some hair back from my face and gave me a tender smile.

"It's great to see you Bella". She said softly and I smiled.

"It's good to see you too Esme".

She gave me another smile and led me towards the kitchen. "Come, we've prepared such a lovely lunch for you".

I really had no other choice but to follow behind her, my hand was wrapped nicely in her cold one. Once in the kitchen, I spotted Rosalie putting the finishing touches on what looked to be a salad. She gave me a tiny smile before returning her attention back to what she was doing. Alice came in front of me and handed me a glass of wine.

"Hi Bella". She said softly. I took the glass from her and quickly took a large sip before I responded.

"Hey". I said because I didn't quite know what to say.

I didn't matter though because Alice gave me a huge smile as if I had just held the longest conversation with her.

The oven went off with a ding and when I looked over, Rosalie was taking out a beautiful roast. It smelled freaking amazing. She gave me another quick smile.

"Lunch is ready". She said gently.

To be the only one eating, dinners at the Cullen's was always something I tried to avoid but that glass of wine Alice gave me had me not caring all that much and once I took one bite of that roast, I honestly couldn't stop until my plate was clean.

The conversation flowed easily and I found myself laughing as Carlisle told stories of the interesting and hilarious people he has met in his long life. For a second, I almost forgot the circumstances of why I was here.

When the conversation died down though, I was brought back to reality.

Carlisle gave me a sorrowful look. He was so good at looking human that sometimes I would forget that he actually wasn't.

"I can't say enough how very sorry I am about what has happened Bella, my son and daughter have acted beyond what is acceptable and I hope that one day, you can forgive them both".

I took another rather large sip of wine, briefly wondering how my glass kept getting filled. I lowered it from my lips, careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Is that reason why he's not here"? I asked quietly, knowing they would all know who I was referring to.

Emmett snorted loudly. "No, he's here, up his room, being a pussy". He said and Rosalie punched him in his side.

I took another sip of wine. "Well that's stupid of him". I said boldly and I caught Emmett smiling my way.

Alice took a seat next to me and placed a hand on mine. I tried really, REALLY hard not to flinch away from her.

"He's ashamed Bella, as am I. We shouldn't have acted like we did and we honestly don't know how to make this all right". She paused and gave me a smile. "I'm just glad you weren't too upset to take it out on my family. We all still care about you Bella, and Edward does too".

This was becoming too much and even though there were six vampires around me, It was becoming extremely warm in there. I went to take another sip of wine and was kind of disappointed that my glass was empty. But I didn't have to wait long because before I could open my mouth to ask for another one, Rosalie was already bringing me another filled, chilled glass from the kitchen.

She handed it to me and I gave her a grateful smile, before taking sip and standing to my feet.

"I think I'll go up and have a talk with him". I said, to really no one in particular but I could have sworn I saw looks of elation pass between some faces.

I didn't say much else so I made my way towards the steps, turning around again briefly to grab my glass of wine that I had foolishly forgotten on the table. There was no way I could do this without it.

As I reached the top of the landing, I heard the soft tune of the piano. I had heard him play this tune many times before. He had told me he wrote it for me. Why he was playing it now, I didn't know but the feelings I once had when I heard it no longer made my heart flutter.

I pushed opened the door and leaned against the frame, sipping my wine and listening to Edward play. There was no need to interrupt, he knew I was here, shit he knew I was here when I had pulled up in the driveway. He never took his eyes off the keys and I never called out to him. It felt like an eternity before his song came to an end. He took his time closing the top over the keys.

"I'm actually very surprised you came today". Edward spoke quietly and I had to hastily take a sip of wine just to stop his voice from melting my insides.

"I can't see why, I love your family Edward". I said.

He gave that crooked smile of his and finally turned around to face me.

"And they all love and adore you as well. I'm coming to the conclusion that's the reason why this whole ordeal is so difficult".

I sighed, my eyes looking down at my wine glass. "Edward, you can't stop going on just because we won't be together". I spoke, quietly

Edward laughed gently. "My dear Bella, I told you once before that I couldn't live without you in my life and my feelings haven't changed". He paused and when I looked up to peek at him, he had turned back around and was staring out the window. "You have left a mark on my cold soul Isabella Swan and it won't be easy to erase".

For some reason, tears sprang to my eyes and I found myself moving to sit on the piano bench next to him, placing my glass of wine on top of the piano. I grabbed his hand and placed it in my lap, ignoring how cold it felt and just staring at how perfect his skin was. We didn't say anything for a minute before I took in a shaky breath.

"Do you remember how eager I was to become a vampire the first year we started dating"? I asked quietly and I was relieved to hear Edward laugh a little.

"How can I forget"? He spoke quietly. "You were so stubborn and determined to become a part of a life that many of us didn't choose to be in".

I smiled, my eyes still trained on his perfect skin. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was a young girl in love with a boy that took my breath away". I said gently. "I spent hours reading about the kind of love I felt with you and I was constantly thinking of ways to be with you forever. Why not turn into what you are"?

I felt rather than saw Edward shake his head at me. This was something he would never understand and at the time, I didn't or couldn't understand why he didn't.

"You were always so adamant and so final about not changing me that I thought it meant you didn't love me as much as I loved you". I said quietly and Edward turned and took both my hands in his and held them to his chest.

"I hope you know that wasn't the truth Bella". He said earnestly. "I would hope you know how much I cared for you, how much I still care for you".

I gave him a quick nod. "I know Edward, I do, like I said I was a young girl and I didn't understand that you weren't pushing me away but you trying to give me something that was taken away from you…. a chance to live a happy, normal, human life.

I placed my hand on one of his cheeks and looked into those beautiful, amber eyes I once couldn't ever turn away from.

"We all make mistakes, I've made my fair share too but I finally understand what you have been trying to get me to see the moment you told me what you were. I want to live a happy, normal, human life. I want to get married one day, I want to buy a house, I want to have children, I want to see them grow up, I want to see them go to their prom, go to college, I want to grow old, I want to experience life".

Edward looked at me for a minute before he gave me a smile and leaned forward, pushing some hair away from my face and placing a kiss on my forehead. His arms brought me close and I sighed as I took in his intoxicating smell.

"You don't how much I've been waiting for you to say that". He said quietly and I just remained silent, a couple tears making their way down my cheeks.

"I will always love you Isabella Marie Swan, no matter who else might come along and spark my interest; you will always hold a large part of my soul". He pulled back a little, my face held in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were still there. "You have given me happiness in a life I believed to be dead and for that I will be forever grateful to you. Because of you Bella, I now believe our kind can be given a second chance".

I gave him a watery smile and he placed another kiss to my hairline.

"He loves you, do you know that"? Edward asked quietly and there was no need to ask who he was talking about. I sniffed.

"If you know that then you already know why we can't work". I said quietly.

Edward gave me that crooked smile of his and shook his head at me again. "Still so stubborn. Bella believe me when I say that I have never felt anyone feel so strongly about someone than he does about you. Not even for his imprint".

My eyes widened at this and Edward gave me the first full blown smile I've seen in a while.

"You shouldn't be scared to take a chance". He said. "I thought that was what this human life is all about? Taking chances, making mistakes, learning from them and doing it all again. You took a chance on me and I think he deserves the same chance".

I was speechless. If a few years ago someone would have told me that Edward was telling me to give Jacob Black a chance I would have flat out laughed in that person's face, rudely I might add. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I just couldn't form any of them into words.

"Will I ever see you again"? I asked quietly.

Edward gave me a small shake of his head, a sad smile on his lips. "Only if you want to see me, but for right now my family and I need to start a new life elsewhere. What Alice and I did was unacceptable and I will spend the rest of my existence apologizing to you for it if you asked me too. I feel ashamed about what I did and I think its best if I let you live your life the way you were always meant to".

I leaned in again and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding back more tears.

"I'm going to miss you and everyone too". I whispered. "Please don't stay away forever".

I felt Edward chuckle a little, his hands moving tenderly through my hair. "You can't even imagine how much I will miss you my Bella. I will never be too far away, when you want to see me again, just say the word".

When I left the Cullen house that even it was with a heavy heart, but a clearer mind and I believed that one day, down the line I would see them all again.

That was just two days before I ran into Jacob at the hospital. My mind was still a bit confused about where we both stood with each other but when he spoke those words into my ear and remembering what Edward had saw in his mind, my own mind was finally starting to believe what my heart was trying to tell me a while ago.

I was in love with Jacob Black. And there wasn't a goddamn thing I could do about it.

It was time I stopped fighting myself over this. I wiped my face clean of tears and mascara and started up my car. I was going home to change and then I had some things to do.

I was going to take a ride out to LaPush.

* * *

_**A/N: Once again so so so very sorry for the wait. Life sometimes tends to take over and all you can do is follow its lead. As always please let me know what you all are thinking in the form of those lovely reviews and I promise I won't keep you waiting as long for the next chapter. Until next time…MN**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hello!**__**I think I've finally gotten over the first trimester woes! I'm starting to feel a lot more energized and with that comes more writing! Yay! So with a very happy and energized heart I bring to you Chapter 24…..Enjoy!**_

* * *

_***Jacob's POV***_

Naomi was finally home and I was doing everything that I could to make sure she was comfortable. Before she went home from the hospital they finally took her leg out of the heavy cast it was in and now she just had on a tall boot. All the pins and screws were settled in her ankle and she just had to wear it for a few weeks as a precaution. The long cut running up her thigh was still bandaged and she was going back in a couple days to get the stitches removed.

I still cringed whenever I looked at her injuries but I was just relieved to have her out that fucking hospital. Naomi hadn't mentioned Bella stopping by and I hadn't mentioned running into her outside either. There were a shit load of unspoken questions between us but neither one of us were ready to open that jar just yet.

So for the first few days after Naomi had come home, I concentrated on her. I went to work at the shop with the guys during the day. Paul was never there when I was and while we both needed to sort out the situation that happened between us, seeing Paul would have just sent me flying off the edge. My anger wasn't in the best control and for the time being it was best if we both kept our distance from each other.

So I worked, came home and took care of Naomi. She persisted that she didn't need my help but when she almost broke her neck trying to go get herself a glass of water, it but an end to that immediately. I wasn't budging. It was my fault she was like this and I would help her now as much as possible to get her back to where she was before.

I was so tied up in Naomi that I momentarily forgot about Bella. This made my heart sink. I had told her that no matter what, I wouldn't let the pull of my imprint keep me away from and here Naomi was home for only a few days and I hadn't once thought to pick up the phone to call her.

Maybe I was kidding myself in believing that the imprint wouldn't complicate things. All I could think about was Naomi. But it wasn't a couldn't-live-without kind of thinking; it was more concern than anything else. I just wanted…..no…I needed to make sure she was fine.

It was Wednesday night and Naomi and I were inside for the night. I had just helped her out of the shower after a somewhat intense argument about why she could or rather couldn't do it all herself. She finally relented (as if she had a damn choice) and let me bathe her but she flat out refused to talk to me at all throughout the whole thing. I was a bit annoyed when I carried her into the bedroom to put on some clothes. She snatched her shirt out of my hand when I tried to put it over her head and angrily I tossed a pair of sweatpants her way, maybe a little bit too forcefully. They hit her in the face and in retaliation she threw another piece of clothing at me, catching me by surprise and hitting me square in the face.

When I pulled them off and realized she tossed underwear at me, I held them up for her to see and she burst out laughing. I couldn't help either and I began laughing with her, helping her finish getting clothed. Just like that we went back to how we were, anger ebbing away to nothing.

We had been arguing off and on like this since she came home but it never lasted any longer than a moment and one of us would either do or say something that would make each other laugh.

I had ordered us a pizza and we were settled in on the couch. Naomi was leaning against my chest and I was leaning back against the couch with an arm wrapped loosely around her. I was flipping through the channels but there was shit on to watch.

"Want to pop in a movie"? I asked her quietly and she took so long to answer I thought she had fallen asleep.

"We need to talk Jake". She whispered quietly and that uneasy feeling started to settle in my stomach.

I put down the remote. "What do you want to talk about"? I asked.

Naomi struggled to sit up straight. The cut in her leg making it a little bit difficult to move around. I let her settle herself into a comfortable position, not really up to arguing again about not letting her do things on her own.

"I think you know". She said, gently. "Playing dumb doesn't really become you".

I smiled to myself but heaved out a sigh. "Do we have to do this now? I mean you just came home and I don't want to see you upset".

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So there are things you have done that might upset me"?

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean"

Naomi poked me in my side. "No Jake I don't know anything. You don't tell me anything at all. I feel so cut off from you, like you're trying to hide your feelings from me".

I turned my body to face her a bit. She wasn't looking away from me but the pain written in her expression was kind of hard to see.

"That's not it sweetheart". I said quietly and Naomi edged closer to me, wincing a bit.

"You need to more careful honey; you just got out of the hospital". I warned but she just waved me off.

"Don't do that Jake, don't brush me off. Tell me what's going on with you". She said fiercely.

I was taken back a bit by her tone but I just shook my head. "There is really nothing to tell".

Naomi bit her bottom lip and looked down in her lap. "If I was her, would you tell me then"? She said quietly, so quietly that she said it under her breath but I caught every word.

I ran a hand over my face, hoping to somehow smother the mask of frustration I was beginning to feel.

"You don't get to do that either". I said. "Don't bring her into this; this is about me and you".

Naomi frowned, her arms crossing against her chest. "But the reality of it is that this is just as much about Bella as it is about you and me".

Women, every last one of them were fucking infuriating. Why is it that they always think they know what a situation is about when in all honesty they have no fucking clue?

I wasn't going back and forth about why this had nothing to do with Bella. I just didn't have the energy. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What do you want me to tell you Naomi"? I asked wearily.

Naomi shook her head. "Is it really too much for you to just tell me the truth"? She said quietly.

My anger bristled at that and before I could even get a grasped on it, I reacted.

"Oh, you mean like how you told me the truth"? I said harshly. "If you want honesty, how about you are honest and admit that I'm not the only one who's been keeping some shit to their selves lately".

I got up from the couch abruptly and made my way towards the kitchen. I snatched a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with some water. I gulped it down, hoping that it would somehow put out the fire that was slowly building beneath the surface of my skin.

"Jake"? Naomi soft voice called out to me. I closed my eyes and literally forced myself not to go to her.

"Please don't shut me out". She said quietly. "If you need to yell then yell, if you need to throw something, then throw something; just stop trying to shelter me from yourself Jake. I'm not a timid girl and I can take what you dish out".

I took in a couple deep breaths. This was going to be hard. Naomi never saw just how fast or how potent my anger could be sometimes, which is why, for the most part I held it away from her. The last time I hadn't had a good grip on my emotions around her, she had gotten seriously hurt. I promised I wouldn't ever lose control like that with her around and here she was basically telling me to let myself go.

"I shelter myself from you for a reason". I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "You see what happened last time? I nearly took your goddamn leg off Naomi"!

"And you apologized a hundred times for it Jake". She said in my defense. "How long are you going to punish yourself for something that was an accident"?

I slowly turned around to face her. She was still sitting on the couch. I never made a move away from the counter. I thought it would be best if I just kept my distance.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you". I whispered quietly.

Naomi shook her head, those soft ebony curls falling over shoulders. "What if I've already forgiven you"? She asked. "Does that not count"?

I laughed bitterly. "It still doesn't deny that I'm a monster and I'm dangerous and under no circumstances, I don't give a fuck how mad I was, you didn't deserve that".

Naomi huffed. "Why are you the only person that can't see what a good guy you are"?

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A FUCKING GOOD PERSON". I yelled, my anger exploding. "Goddamn it, have you fucking looked at yourself lately? You have a damn scar running down the length of your thigh that I fucking caused. Tell me, would a good person hurt someone they love like that"?

Naomi looked at me in alarm. "You love me Jake"?

I sighed heavily, my eyes locked on the floor before they moved to her round, ebony ones.

"You know I do". I answered quietly and it caused Naomi to smile a little.

"Just not as much as you love her though right"? Her questioned caught me off guard and I honestly didn't know how I was going to answer that.

Naomi pushed herself off the couch and when I made a move to come over to help she waived me off so I settled back in my spot against the counter. She hoppled over to stand in front of me and I placed a hand on her hip. Half of me did it because I wanted to make sure she wouldn't fall, the other half just needed to touch her.

She looked in my face and when she saw that I wasn't going to meet her eye, she gently grabbed the bottom of my chin and turned my head so that she could look at me.

"It's ok Jake". She whispered. "Did you really think that I wouldn't understand? That I wouldn't get it"?

I leaned my head against hers and she wrapped her arms loosely around my shoulders.

"I wanted to give us a shot". I said. "You had been so supporting and understanding since the day everything started to come back to me and I just thought that you deserved a chance for someone to make you feel as wonderful as you made me feel".

Naomi gave me a small smile, her eyes brimming with tears. "Someone did make me feel that way, they still do, but I wanted to give us a chance too.

I laughed and hugged her too me, kissing the top of her head.

"Trying to give each other something we both thought the other wanted just made things worst". I said and I felt Naomi laugh into my chest.

We were quiet for a second, my hand slowly running through the hair laying against her back her face against my chest.

"You love him don't you"? I asked her quietly.

Naomi didn't answer me for a while, so I pulled back to look at her. Her head was bowed, her eyes to the floor. When I tipped her head up with my finger under her chin, she had tears running down her face. She gave me a quick nod.

"I do". She whimpered and I smiled.

"Then honey, that's the only thing that matters". I kissed her head and hugged her tightly. I felt her hands gripping my back and her small body shaking a bit with her tears.

"I want to apologize to you sweetheart". I spoke and Naomi pushed against my chest.

"Jake, I told you that you don't have to keep apologizing over the same thing". She said impatiently, wiping at her cheeks.

I chuckled, using my thumb to help her.

" You know, back when I first learned about imprinting, I was so completely against it that I never wanted to talk about it because not only were we thrown into this life without so much as a thought, we also had to love someone we barely even knew".

Naomi looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Jake I don't know what….".

I cut her off. "I want to apologize for doing to you what was done to me. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not giving you a choice".

Naomi placed a hand on the side of my face. "Oh Jake, you've already given me so much. You don't even know how my life has changed. I wouldn't go back and change anything. You have given me such a huge family. I never had that and I have you to thank for it".

I looked down at her leg and frowned. "But it came with a cost". I said bitterly, I really couldn't help feeling like a piece off shit for what I did.

I felt a tiny slap to my chest and looked down into the frowning face of my imprint. I smiled.

"You will stop blaming yourself for this Jacob Black or I will be forced to go up against your head with the cast iron pan that's in the bottom cupboard. It might not do much damage but it will give you one hell of a headache". She said, but her threat was null because she couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

I laughed and held her face between my hands.

"You will do what makes you happy okay"? I said gently. "We will always have each other, but we won't ever get that chance to be happy again. It only comes around once. So promise me that you will do what makes you happy".

Naomi smiled, running her fingers gently through my hair.

"As long as you promise to do the same". She said.

I gave her a smile and ran a finger down her cheek. "I promise sweetheart".

She smiled at me in return. "Then I promise too".

I brought her face to mine and kissed her lips tenderly before hugging her against me. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved this girl with everything I had. She was made for me, she was my best friend, my confidant, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

But she wasn't the girl….no…woman I was in love with. And it felt good to finally be on the same page. Just because I imprinted on a young woman did not mean we had to be in an intimate relationship. It just so happens that we were already both tied to other people before we were brought to each other.

The spirits thought they had everything figured out….HA….this time they had wrong. And I was pretty damn psyched that they fucked up. At least now, I wasn't the only one doing it.

* * *

When you lived on a reservation, you didn't really need an excuse to have a bonfire. This was one of those times where we decided to cook out just because we hadn't done it in a while. It was good to get out the house for a minute. Of course Sam and Emily decided to have it at their place, since it was closest to the beach. My relationship with Naomi after our talk was better. We didn't have to walk on eggshells around each other anymore, no longer worried about hurting the others feelings. I meant what I had said; I really wanted her to do what makes her happy. And if my pack brother did that for her than I wouldn't stand in the way of that. I had to get over my ego though and right my wrongs with said pack brother.

As much as I didn't want to do it, I knew I had to be the bigger person and just make the move. Paul would never let his ego go long enough to do that. But I was wrong.

I was over beside the cooler, grabbing myself something to drink when I was approached.

I stood to my full height slowly and turned around. Paul looked as hostile as ever and the dominant wolf in me roared to life. I pushed him to the side but there was no way I was going to keep him quiet for long. Two dominant wolves in the same area was something we tried to actively avoid.

"Can I talk to you for a minute"? Paul mumbled, not looking directly at me. But I can tell that he was barely holding on to his anger, he was shaking just a bit.

I placed my beer on the top of the cooler and gave him a quick nod. He didn't respond instead he just turned around and walked away from the beach in the direction to the back of the house. I noticed the pack had all stopped to turn their attention towards us. Quil was the closest to me and I gave a slight wave of my hand letting him know that we were going to be cool.

I might have lost it the last time I was in Paul's presence but I wasn't going to let that happen again. I knew my brothers were going to be listening so it really didn't matter how far we went but I knew Paul would never do this if he knew he had an audience.

Once we were alone, Paul took some time before he said anything and I never once prompted him too. He was barely holding onto to his sanity, he was blurring around the edges even as he stood in front of me.

"I should kill you for what you did to her". He growled between his teeth and once again my wolf roared at the challenge but I held him off.

"There is nothing you can want to do to me that I don't want to already do to myself. You have know fucking clue how much I hate…..no…despise what I did to her".

Paul continued to breathe in and out through his nose. "You don't fucking deserve her".

I leaned up against the house, my arms folded over my chest. "Your right Paul, I don't. But she was brought into my life for a reason and she's here to stay".

Paul laughed. It was a humor like laugh, it was emotionless.

"You really tug on my nerves Black". He said. "This whole wolf thing was just cool with Me, Sam and Jared. I could even tolerated that little pansy Embry joining us after a while, but then you come along and you can phase back faster than any of us could, you were getting bigger than any of us, you were getting stronger and then we find out that your suppose to be Alpha and I have to follow some snot nosed little piece of shit just because his bloodline says so".

Paul a seat on an old knocked down tree stump. He didn't look at me.

"I have no free time to myself, I can't get no more than two or three hours of sleep, I can't go off this fucking island unless ordered too, Shit my goddamn thoughts aren't even my own anymore. I don't own a thing to my name".

He paused, picking up a stick nearby and trailing it in the dirt.

"Naomi was the only person I had to myself. She was the one thing I had in my fuck up life that I could call my own. I didn't have to pretend around her, I didn't have to put up a wall. I was open around her and it was so goddamn refreshing. And she really cared about me and liked me for the person that I was, asshole and all. She saw right past my tough guy exterior to the self conscience little boy I still was. But then you came along and just took the only person I loved since my mom died".

I was left speechless. We all knew Paul had a pretty shitty childhood growing up and we all just thought that was his reason for acting like a dick. Seems like it went way deeper than that and we had no clue just how deep. Naomi knew though, she was the only person he felt comfortable enough around to let see his darkest secrets.

"Funny thing about all this Lahote is that you haven't lost her at all". I said quietly causing Paul's head to snap up in my direction.

He didn't answer me right away so I took that as a sign to continue.

"This whole imprinting shit has been one emotional train wreck after another. And the crazy thing about this whole thing is that everyone thinks they know how we should feel about each other".

Paul still wasn't speaking a word. I walked over and took a seat next to him.

"When I first learned I imprinted, I thought that it was pretty final. That I had to love this person, someone I didn't even know. But the more I thought about though, I didn't have those feelings about Naomi, in fact I was forcing myself to feel that way about her because well I though she felt that way about me. Surprisingly enough she was forcing herself to fill something intimate towards me too".

Paul ran a hand down his face. "What the fuck are you talking about Black"?

I chucked. "What I'm fucking talking about Lahote is that she cares about you too, she never stopped and no matter how much we both tried to just allow the imprint to lead us to where we were going to need go, it couldn't make us forget who had already taken a spot in our hearts. You already had hers and well let's just say I still have a soft spot for my childhood sweetheart".

I guess Paul was taking a moment to let a sink in. When he spoke, his voice cracked a bit.

"So she…..I mean you and her…..what about."? He stuttered and I smiled.

"The feelings I have for Naomi are the same feelings I would have for my sisters. I consider her one of my best friends and closest confidant. But my feelings don't go passed that. I love her, but I love her like family. It's always been your job to give her the love she needs and wants emotionally, mentality and physically".

Paul laughed to himself and I clapped him on the shoulder.

"You know I really do care about her". He said and I nodded.

"Yeah I know you do bro and you deserve to be happy. Fuck all this imprinting bullshit you get to love someone because you chose ton and not because of some mystical bullshit".

Paul gave me a smile and for a while we didn't speak.

"Listen man I want to apolo….." I started but he cut me off.

"Yeah I know, its cool man". He said

"What I did was…." I started again but Paul stopped me.

"I said its cool Black; anyone would have reacted the same way. Now stop before you make yourself look like more of a pussy than you already are".

I smiled and Paul gave me a bump with his shoulders. I'm glad we cleared this thing between us. Paul may be a hot-head, a dick, and a complete asshole at times but there wasn't a better person I would rather have in my corner.

We went back to the bonfire after that and I felt lighter, happier even. I played a couple rounds of football with my brothers and Leah. She was on my team and was always the fastest out of us all, so needless to say we had the advantage. I haven't laughed so much in a few months and it honestly felt good to just be worry free.

It was starting to get late and after checking on my dad and making sure he had a way home, I took a walk down by the beach and sat staring out in the water. I took a couple of sips of my drink and just sat. I've always felt a since of calm out here in nature and I was able to clear my head. There were still so many things that I needed to fix and it felt like I was just skimming the surface of my problems.

I didn't know how long I stayed out there but it felt calming just to be alone for a minute.

"Who are you out here hiding from"? A soft spoke and I turned around and briefly choked on the soda I was drinking.

I wasn't expecting to see her here but here she stood, and she looked more beautiful than I've ever seen her. Bella smiled shyly at me, her long Mahoney hair in a braid falling over her left shoulder. She wore a dark pink fitted long dress with a jean jacket, her feet bare.

I swallowed, finding my voice again. "Who says I was hiding"? I asked. Bella's smile widened and she started to make her way towards me.

"Well, I've been here for almost the entire party and I haven't seen you once. I say that constitutes has hiding".

I laughed and stood to my feet, wiping the sand from my cargo shorts. I met her halfway but kept a bit of space between us.

"You've been here the whole time"? I asked and Bells shrugged her shoulders.

"I came over earlier to help Emily with some of the food, I was here for about two hours then I left to go pick Angela before we both came back here. I asked Embry if he saw you and he said you have gone off with Paul then I got pulled into a conversation about men by the girls". Bella laughed. "That discussion took a little while".

I smiled, looking over her head at the fire before looking back into those chocolate eyes I fell in love with.

"So you only came to help Emily"?

Bella shrugged again, taking another small step towards me.

"Well yeah, to help Emily and catch up with the guys, I haven't seen them all in so long. See Billy and hang out with my dad and of course Ang wanted to see Seth too. You know I think those too really like each other".

I gave a slow nod, not once taking my eyes off of her. "So are those the only reasons you came here tonight"?

Bella gave me a very cute, very sexy little smirk and moved passed me. She stood watching the water and I stood watching her. She looked at me over her shoulder and all I wanted to do at the moment was kiss her.

"Of course those aren't the only reasons why I wanted to come tonight". She said softly. "Of course I've been meaning to come by sooner but got caught got up with work".

I walked up behind her, my lips at her ear. "Is that right? And just how soon have you been planning to come out here"?

Bella turned around to face me, biting her lip. "Since the day I saw you at the hospital". She whispered.

I placed a hand on her hip and brought her up against me. Bella gave a startled gasp, her tiny hands pressed against my chest.

"Have you had time to think"? I asked quietly and she shook her head.

"I didn't need anytime Jake, I love you, I've always loved and there was no need to think about it. I am hopelessly in love with you Jacob Black and there is not a damn thing I can do to fight it or stop it". Bella said, her voice shaking.

I placed a hand on the back of her neck, my fingers caressing the small hairs there, my thumb rubbing her cheek.

"What changed your mind Bells"? I asked her quietly and she gave me a small smile.

"Nothing changed Jake. I just finally stopped listening to my over-reacting brain and started listening to my heart".

I smiled. "And what does your heart tell you to do"?

She smiled right back. "It's telling me to love you and to let you love me".

My grin was huge and I finally did what I had been wanting to do since the moment Bella came to me on this beach.

I kissed her.

* * *

_**A/N: I think I did a bit better with getting this chapter out and it was one of the longest ones I have written. We are nearing the end I'm thinking only the epilogue is left but I would love to know what you all are thinking. Is there something you want to see happen? Someone's part of the story you want to see a little bit more into? Let me know your thoughts. As always please review and let me know what you're thinking. Until next time….MN**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. Being preggo is no joke. Everything makes me sick, I forget almost everything, and I feel like I haven't slept in three weeks when in reality that's all I've been doing. I'm just starting to get use to all these crazy symptoms and I feel horrible because for just a second I let this story exit my mind.**_

_**But I got a few more reviews today and I felt warm at how much you guys LOVE this story. So here I am. I'm pretty sure this story has developed as much as it could and I only think there will be an epilogue left.**_

_**However I think there is just one more ending I'm sure you all want to see. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_***Paul's POV***_

Whatever I was expecting Black to say, it definitely wasn't the fact that he wasn't or hadn't slept with her. I figured since he imprinted, that shit pretty much came with it. But I guess them old son of a bitches really got it wrong this time. No matter how badly they fucked us over with this wolf shit, they couldn't stop who we loved, who our hearts choose for us and not some mystical bullshit.

We dealt with enough weird stuff on a regular. We really didn't need that shit spilling over into our personal lives.

I knew exactly how I was going to approach this whole situation. Fuck talking, I was going to punch Black right in his goddamn face and whatever happened after that just happened. I wasn't really the talking type and he damn sure didn't feel the need to talk things through when he nearly took a chunk out of my side.

But I was ordered, _fucking forced, _by Sam to talk things out like a normal human being. The whole time I felt the wolf clawing his way to the surface, only to be stopped right when he reached the top. I thought I was going to go crazy with all the shaking I was doing.

And then Black told me he never slept with Naomi and just like that, my wolf calmed down.

I honestly never really believed that the little shit really loved Swan as much as he said he did. I just thought he was addicted to the sex, which I have to say myself was pretty fucking good. But the little ass wipe really did love her, so much so that it was strong enough to deter the powerful pull of an unbreakable imprint.

It had me thinking. Could someone like me actually be loved, truly, deeply, unconditionally by someone else? Could the asshole, the dick, the piece of shit have a chance to be happy?

After my talk with shit head, I kind of stayed to myself. I kept my eyes on Naomi but every time she looked my way, I avoided eye contact. I didn't know what to say to her just yet and I didn't want to fuck up and say something that I would end up regretting.

My brothers started a game of football on the beach and I joined in for a bit but I wasn't really into it and after a minute I broke off away from the crowd and settled myself into a beach chair that was a little way down the beach. I just sat there and sipped my beer, lost in my thoughts. You would have thought after my wonderful girl talk, all this shit should have come easy.

But the fact was, I had no idea what to say to her.

"Am I allowed to come and sit by you or is this some special kind of Paul moment that the world is not entitled too".

I laughed, knowing who it was without even turning around. I did anyway though. Bella looked pretty in her long pink dress and small jean jacket. Her hair was resting over her shoulder in a braid, some hair falling in her face. I glanced down and noticed her feet was bare, her toes painted pink. I could see why Black had falling for her. She was beautiful, even I could see that.

Bella smirked at me, her eyes shining playfully. "Well"? She prompted.

I smiled back but mentioned silently at the spot next to me with me beer. She stood still for a moment biting her lip before she walked right over and sat in my lap.

I was shocked still before I recovered quickly and took a what I hoped looked like a calm sip of my beer.

"You better watch yourself sweetheart, wouldn't want Jakey boy getting jealous" I said, leaning back in the chair. "If you haven't heard, he's doesn't do jealousy all too well".

Bella shook her head at me and smacked me across my chest. "Last I heard you didn't do jealousy to well either Lahote".

I gave her another smile and took another sip of beer, before it was snatched right out my hand by the brunette sitting in my lap. I growled at her but all she did was raise an eyebrow and take a sip of her own.

"Why are sitting here and not over there with Naomi"? Bella asked, looking at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yeah? And why aren't you and Jakey boy somewhere wrapped around each other"?

Bella giggled but waved me off. "I can't find him right this minute but this isn't about me, this is about you" She paused for a second, gently running a finger down my face. "What are you waiting for Paul"? She asked me quietly.

I sighed and took her hand in mine, noticing that her fingernails were also painted pink.

"I don't know". I answered honestly. "I know who I am, what I am. I know how much of a dick I can be. How can someone like her love an asshole like me"?

Bella shook her head fervently at me, taking my face between both her hands.

"Paul you are a wonderful person with a huge heart, If anyone deserves to be happy it's you". She spoke quietly but her words were forceful.

"You've become one of my best friends Paul and I don't know what I would do without you".

I laughed and grabbed Bella around the shoulders, bringing her against me and placing a kiss to her hairline

"I don't know what I would do without you either Swan". I said and I heard her laugh. "Who would have thought".

Bella continued to laugh and glanced up at me. "Yeah who would have thought, we couldn't just stop at sleeping together we had to go ahead and be friends too".

I choked on the beer I had started drinking, causing a very loud laugh to erupt from the brunette sitting on me. I tickled her a bit before bringing her close again.

"That's supposed to be our little secret remember"? I whispered quietly. Bella gave me a cute little shy smile.

"Don't worry; our secret is safe with me".

We were quiet for a moment, my arms wrapped loosely around her and her head resting on my shoulder.

"Is he here"? Bella asked me quietly. Didn't need to ask who she was referring too.

I looked around, my eyes focusing on a figure a good little distance down the beach.

"Yeah, he's down that way, by the water". I said gently. Bella sighed and pushed herself away from me.

She stared at me for a long moment before giving me a smile and leaning forward and quickly and softly placing her lips to mine. She was still smiling when she pulled away.

"Be happy". She whispered quietly before she got up and made her way down the beach.

I watched her go for a second before I turned and my eyes finally locked on the one person I had been dying to talk too since I got here.

Naomi was sitting by the bonfire. Emily was helping her get settled on some blankets and a few pillows. Once she was done, Emily stood straight and caught me staring. She gave me an encouraging smile and walked away, leaving Naomi sitting alone at the fire.

It was time I grew a pair of balls.

My hands in my pockets, I made my way towards her and without saying a word I took a seat in the sand next to her. Naomi stared at me but I couldn't meet her eye just yet, so I sat staring into the fire in front of us. I could still feel Naomi staring at me but then I heard her sigh heavily.

"Party is almost over and now you decide to come and say something to me? Guess you couldn't avoid me forever". She said calmly but when I finally dared a look at her, I saw that she was frowning.

I cleared my throat.

"Is that what you think I've been doing? Avoiding you"? I asked.

She shrugged her delicate shoulders, her eyes still focused on the fire.

"You've spoken to everyone else but me Paul, what else am I suppose to think"?

I sighed. _Stop being a pussy Lahote and just tell her!_

"Would you believe me if I said that I didn't know what to say to you? That I was afraid I would no longer be what you wanted, that I wouldn't be good enough for you"?

Naomi turned her head to look at me sharply and my eyes finally met her own. I missed looking in them. I missed her.

I laughed a little. "Truth is, I'm not the most sensitive person in the world, I tend to speak first without thinking, I can be a fucking jerk and dick all in the same day and I have a temper that could rival the Incredible Hulk's".

Naomi started to interrupt but I silenced her. I needed to get this out.

"I don't come from a very good family and I have almost no real money saved to my name. I'm stuck to this reservation and I protect it by turning into a big, oversized dog. Point is honey, I'm not many people's first choice but you were mine and if you give me even a fraction of a chance I promise you right here right now, that I will do everything in my power to make you happy".

I paused, trying to push back the million and one emotions I was feeling. I looked at the woman I loved and hoped she could see how very serious I was. I took both her hands in mine and kissed them, feeling my eyes start to fill with tears.

"I'm not a perfect person". I said quietly. "But for you I would try to be".

Naomi had tears falling down her brown cheeks and I cleared my throat heavily to put a pause on my own. I reached up and wiped hers away. Before I had a chance to pull back though, Naomi lunged forward and threw herself at me, the momentum causing us to fall over in the sand. Her lips were on mine before I could even think and without hesitation, my arms came to wrap around her.

When we finally broke apart, she peppered my face with tiny kisses. She stopped and pulled back a little to look at me.

"You were wrong about one thing though"? She said gently and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what's that"?

She gave me a smile, her eyes gazing into mine.

"You were always my first choice".

I smiled and kissed the woman I loved with everything that I had. Maybe somewhere in this crazy, fucked up world, I was supposed to have a happy ending just like everyone else.

* * *

_**A/N: Just thought you all would enjoy getting to see someone else get what they always deserved. Only the epilogue left guys and then that will be it! Hopefully I can get that up before I get too freaking tired again. As always please review to let me know what you're thinking. Until next ti**_**me….MN**


End file.
